


Together, we defeated an army

by IFeelLikeTaeGucci



Series: Thick as blood, yet thin as a promise [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually the only natural born hybrid in exsistance is Jungkook, Alpha Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Jungkook loves irritating his Hyungs, Beta Hoseok, Blood Drinking, Dungeons, Hybrid Jungkook, Hybrids, Hybrids are being bred, I introduce to you the two scaredy cats of bangtan, I mean that Jaebum used some homophobic language, I'll Update As I Go, Jungkook is missing T.T, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lycan Hoseok, Lycan Jimin, Lycan Taehyung, Lycans, M/M, Minor Character Death, More blood drinking, Mythical Beings, Namjoon is a mess, Oh and Jaebum is revealed, Omega Taehyung, Rare hybrids, Slight homoohobia, Some graphic depictions of blood, Swearing?, Tae-style trash-talking, Taehyung doesn't like waking up, Taehyung is in grave danger, The boys devise an escape plan, The plan backfires, Torture Mentioned, Vampire Jin, Vampire Namjoon, Vampire Yoongi, Vampires, Violence, and Jackson is mentioned, other creatures, ruts, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelLikeTaeGucci/pseuds/IFeelLikeTaeGucci
Summary: When Red Midnight go in search of the missing Hybrids and get ambushed, the coven is put in grave danger. Will they be able to escape the dungeon and torture alive, or will they lose some along the way?**I suck at summaries, but please give this a try- I swear it's no that bad!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter @KerieNivea !!

“Fuck, Tae, get up!” 

Taehyung, Red Midnight’s 2nd youngest lycan, stirred in his bed, sniffling cutely. “Dun’ wanna,” He replied to the oh-so-familiar bunny-toothed man-child, pulling the blankets up and over his head in an attempt to ignore the man. 

Poke.

“Stop it.”

Poke.

“Stop.”

Poke.

“Jeon Jungkook, I fucking swear if you don’t cut it out I will bite you.”

Poke.

“You damn idiot, I’m serious. One more time and I’ll-”

Poke.

“JEON JUNGKOOK!” Taehyung roared, throwing the blankets off his shorts-clad body and jumped at the raven-haired boy, who immediately dashed out of the room, furiously humming the Mission Impossible theme. Taehyung snorted. This kid is doesn’t seriously think humming that stupid song is going to save his ass, does he? Jungkook, probably realizing his humming was going to get him caught, stopped and ducked into his and Yoongi’s shared bedroom, a place no man (or beast, in Taehyung’s case), would dare to enter. Especially when Yoongi is asleep. ESPECIALLY when Yoongi is producing music. The only person in their coven that was allowed to go in there at all was Jungkook and Jin, and maybe Hoseok every once in a while. But Yoongi seemed to have a beef with Taehyung, which he doesn’t understand. I mean, he apologized that time he spilled coffee all over Yoongi’s computer! He guesses some people just hold grudges longer than others. 

Taehyung skidded to a stop just as the bedroom door shut in his face. He huffed. The fucking kid not only succeeded in waking him, he also managed to get away. ‘I need to up my game,’ he thinks to himself, returning to his quarters to take a shower. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t see Namjoon, the 4th oldest vampire and coven leader, and almost bumps right into him. Immediately realizing his mistake, he hastily bends foreward in a low bow, not making eye contact as he greets the older. “Namjoon Hyung, what are you doing here? Don’t have, like, I don’t know, blood to suck?” Namjoon laughed, putting his hand on Tae’s bare shoulder. He shuddered. Why are vampire’s hands so cold? “I’m actually here to come get you all. We have a bit of a situation up at Cheonsang-gu.” With the mention of their allies, the Hyung’s face grows grim and serious. “We need to hold an emergency meeting downstairs with the whole coven immediately. I want you down there when I return.” Taehyung nodded and quickly side-stepped so the vampire could pass him. “Oh and Taehyung,” he added, turning around to look at him. “I’m going to need you to take that choker off, we may need you to shift.” And with that, he walked off, leaving the young lycan in an eerie silence. 

Seven minutes later, Taehyung finds himself situated between Jimin and Hoseok, his two fellow lycans. Also his Hyungs. Jin, the oldest of the coven, (who is the coven’s faerie and doctor), tapped his gavel down upon the oakwood table, getting everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat. “It’s come to our attention that thirty-seven newly-turned lycan-vampire hybrids broke out of Cheonsang-gu early this morning,” he shifted some of the papers in front of him, pulling up a faxed track log. “Their last known location was somewhere around the Busan-gu district, about 34 miles from the holding facility in Cheonsang-gu.” After a brief pause, he continued on. “As you all know, these hybrids are one of the most dangerous, as they not only have the lycan’s strength and physical capability, they also have the vampire’s skill and power. We’ve had about three sightings nearby of Jinwoo,” he pulled out a picture and slid it over to Jimin to pass around, “And Irene,” he slid another picture to the young lycan to pass along. “In the nearby areas. We’ve assigned Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook to the East territory, Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi to the West territory, and Kim Namjoon and Park Jimin to the South territory. I will be staying here to keep guard, and assist if need be. You all head out in an hour. Dismissed.” The doctor stood up, gathering his things before rushing out of the room, presumably to prepare the hospital wing for new coming patients, as these types of hunts never ended without at least a little bloodshed. Jimin, whose excitement could be felt across the castle, turned to Taehyung, practically jittering in his seat. “Meet you out by the garage at 7?” Taehyung nodded, smile forming across his face. “See you then.”


	2. Where's Jungkook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit inconsistent, it's difficult to write 7 different POVs at once. TT.TT  
> Please enjoy, though!

Taehyung hates the rain. He hates how it weighs down his fur, making him shiver. He hates that it makes the air difficult to scent. He hates the gloom it brings, the clouds. One of the things he hates even more than the rain, though, is when a certain hybrid forgets to pack his own lunch and decides Taehyung's is free for the taking. 

"Jungkook, you despicable asshole, put that sandwich down," he growls, annoyed that he had to shift back into his very naked human form to speak. Jungkook shook his head, bangs dripping wetly from above his eyebrows. Fuck, if Jungkook hadn't stolen his lunch, Taehyung would find the boy quite handsome. "I'm still growing, I need the energy." But Jungkook HAD stolen his lunch, thus causing Taehyung to throw that thought right out the window, mentally telling it to kiss his ass. "It's your own fault for forgetting to bring your own lunch number one, number two, you're a fucking HYBRID, you drink blood, idiot!" Jungkook giggled, wiping his sticky fingers on his jeans. "As you said, I'm a hybrid. Meaning I can eat human food or blood, whatever I want." Taehyung tried his best to not blow up on the kid. He really did. But in all fairness, the asshole had not only stolen and eaten his lunch of front of him, he had also insulted Taehyung's knowledge. "Oh this is war!" Taehyung shouted, lunging at the maknae, who had jumped out of the way in time to evade the other's attack, causing him to crash straight into a tree. "Oh lookie here, I'm shakin' in me boots," Jungkook taunted, wrapping his arms around himself and fake-shivered for added effect. Taehyung jumped to his feet, wielding a large tree branch. "I'm your Hyung, show some respect," he scolded, waving the branch at the boy, who just shook his head, grinning. "And I'm your dongsaeng, you're supposed to take care of me," he retorted. "You should be happy I ate your sandwich, it's what a good Hyung would do." Taehyung's eye twitched. "And what would you know about being a Hyung? Have you ever had to look after someone as annoying as yourself? And have to be NICE about it?" Jungkook gasped, feining hurt. "No, but I do have to look after a literal man-child with an IQ of -20," he fired back, standing up straighter. Taehyung gaped. "Yah! That IQ test was rigged and you know it! You know I'm-" Within the span of 2 seconds, Jungkook had appeared right in front of Taehyung, covering the older's mouth with his hand. "Shh," he said quietly, sharp eyes scanning the tree line around them. Taehyung scoffed, pushing the younger away. "Don't pull that 'shh' shit on-" 

Snap.

Taehyung's ears perked up at the sound of a twig snapping, his eyes following Jungkook's gaze to the North side of the forest. He could faintly see a large, dark figure about 90 yards away, his eyes being drawn to the thich fur on the figure's back. Then it clicked. "Jungkook, do you smell-" "RUN, HYUNG!" The panicked scream came from beside him, noise barely comparable with the deafening, unmistakable echo of a Hybrid's roar. Taehyung, deciding to not stick around, turned and sprinted after his dongsaeng, the pounding of his blood in his ears making it difficult to listen to the noises behind him. They ran for what felt like ages. Across valleys, jumping over streams and fallen logs, eventually coming to the turn-point they were supposed to meet the others at. The two boys skidded to a halt, bending over thier knees to catch thier breath. "H-holy fuck," Jungkook wheezed, gulping air like a fish out of water. "Was t-that what I think that w-was?" Taehyung, too winded to respond, nodded, and stood up straight, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he did so. He lifted his nose to the sky, scenting the air. Pine cones, grass, prarie dog, Namjoon-Hyung- wait. Namjoon Hyung? "Namjoon Hyung?" He called in a semi-quiet voice, only hoping that the older had his ears open. A cry from behind him had him spinning around, coming face to face with a very large hybrid, who was standing over a very pale-looking Jungkook, the sharp, tangy scent of fresh blood registering in Taehyung's nose. Jungkook's blood. He felt a growl rip through his chest as he shifted into his wolf form, bones snapping and cracking distinctly in the silence. The Hybrid was much bigger than Taehyung, almost a full 6 inches taller, and at least 200 pounds heavier. He noted that the extra weight was in muscle. He knew immediately after acessing the situation before him that he wouldn't be able to take the hybrid on by himself, he'd need at least one more lycan before he could even think about attacking. He needed to think of something, and he needed to do it fast. Looking around him, he noted the familiar tang of tangerine and clove, the pungentness of it confirming that the rest of his coven was nearby, possibly watching from a safe distance. Rearing back, Taehyung opened his jowls and emitted a deep, loud growl from the pit of his stomach. Posessive. Angry. The two wolves stared at each other for a long moment, red eyes locked on red eyes. Taehyung doesn't remember who striked first, all he knows is that it was in an instant, and it wasn't pretty. He felt the long, sharp claws of the other wolf's paw dig across his face, leaving three long gashes in his cheek. He yelped, jumping back on instinct. He could almost feel the laughter of the wolf in front of him. Taunting him. The thought infuriated Taehyung more, snarling and snapping his jaws threateningly. The hybrid readied himself to strike again, hind legs bracing against the ground for leverage, before pouncing on the smaller wolf, both tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs and teeth. Taehying felt the jaws of the other on his shoulder, tearing deep into the flesh, searing pain ripping through him, emitting a whine. He felt the heavy weight on his chest pushing down harder, feeling the bones crack softly under the weight of it. He felt the pressure on his shoulder let up, wincing as he watched his blood drip from the hybrid's jowl. "So this is it," he thought to himself, feeling resignated to his fate. "This is how I'm going to die." He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end to come.

"HEY, STUPID!"

Taehyung snapped his eyes open. Had he imagined that?

"YEAH, YOU! STEROID PUP! OVER HERE!"

He internally groaned. Hoseok is too nice to even attempt to trash-talk a bitch. But apparently it worked, because the hybrid turned to look behind him, his neck exposed. He didn't wait for a que, he just just did it. Taking the moment for what it was, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth deep into the other's jugular vein, blood pooling into his mouth and down his throat, coating it. He winced at the noise of the wolf above him drown on his own blood, body going limp and falling off to the side into the dirt, twitching. Taehyung shifted back into his human form almost immediately after realizing the danger was gone, whimpering pathetically at the pain in his shoulder and ribs. "Tae! Are you okay?" Hoseok ran to Taehyung and fell to his knees, cupping the younger's cheeks and looking him over, worry evident in his eyes. Taehyung nodded sluggishly. "Y-yeah but..." He was silent for a moment, realizing the spot he was staring at was where Jungkook's body should have been. He felt the energy come back to him, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "JUNGKOOK, WHERE'S JUNGKOOK?" He shouted in hysterics, jumping up to his feet in spite of the pain shooting through him. Hoseok looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? I thought you were alone." Fear shot up his spine, frantically scanning the area for the maknae. "H-he was right there!" He shouted, pointing at the little blood puddle on the ground. "He was unconcious! W-where did h-he-" Hoseok got up, firmly grabbing Taehyung's shoulder's, staring him straight in the eye. "Taehyung. Calm down. He probably just ran off to get the others when your backs were turned." Taehyung shook his head. He could feel it, something was wrong. "Did you hear that?" He asked, looking past the older into the woods. Hoseok shook his head, following the other's gaze. "Hear what?" Hearing the sound of twigs snapping and heavy foot-fall, the two stood beside eachother, backs stiff, both ready to fight. It grew silent for a moment, before two tall men and a lycan came charging through the forest, Taehyung's heart leaping when he recognised the milky, golden brown fur of the lycan. "Jimin-Hyung!" He called, running forward to meet the other, wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck. "Where's Jungkook?" Namjoon asked, quickly noticing the abcence of the maknae. Hoseok shook his head. "Taehyung said he was unconcious, and then he turned around for a moment during the fight, and then he was gone. We don't know where he is." Yoongi scratched his head, frowning. Jimin had shifted, and was properly hugging Taehyung, who was full-out sobbing at that point. Namjoon nodded. "Let's split up. He couldn't have gotten too far-"

"HYUNG, LOOK OUT!"


	3. Messes and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, I had too much fun writing it...I really am a sadist. T.T

When the Taehyung comes to, he finds it hard to concentrate, his vision doubled. The air is damp and cold, the only source of light in the room being the dim yellow ceiling light. He's quick to notice the sharp pain that seemingly swallows his whole body, making his eyes water. Swallowing thickly, he sits up, his ankles chained to the wall with silver cuffs. He realizes that he's surrounded by silver, the pain he's been feeling now making sense. He attempts to rip the cuffs off his blistering, bleeding ankles, only to end up singeing his fingers. He yelps, whimpering at the burn. Examining his surroundings, he quickly notices he's not alone in the room. In the far West corner sits a large humanoid figure, unmoving. "H-hello?" He rasped, throat dry. The figure shifted slightly, groaning. "Shut the fuck up and let me enjoy my last moments of sweet, sweet sleep," the figure said, voice rasping-but in a natural way. "Yoongi-Hyung," Taehyung whimpered in relief. "What h-happened? Where are the others? Where's Jungkook-ah?" Yoongi turned slightly so he could look at the younger, a grunting in pain when the wooden stake in his upper thigh moves with him. Taehyung gapes at the sight, but remains silent. Yoongi hates sympathy. Says its bad for character or something. "I don't know. I lost conciousness back at the turn point, and woke up here to your ugly mug," he replied, playful smirk playing on his lips despite the pain he's in. Taehyung pouted. "I'm not ugly, I'm just unique." The older man scoffed. "That's what mothers say to thier fucked-up children to make them feel better."

"Glad to see that stake in your leg hasn't shaken your sense of humor," the younger retorted, hissing when the cuffs dig deeper into his ankles.

"Glad to see that silver hasn't changed the fact that you're a total bitch," the older shot back. 

Taehyung opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the jingle of metal on metal and a key turning in the lock of the door. Both boys sat up straight, posture guarded. A large man stepped into the room, Taehyung noticing the faint scent of tangerine and cloves. Whoever this guy is, he's been in contact with Namjoon fairly recently. "Good morning, men," The man said, dragging a lone chair into the center of the room, sitting down and smirking darkly at the two. "I trust you've both slept well." Taehyung and Yoongi exchanged looks. "You're fucking crazy," Yoongi piped up. The man's smirk grew. "Oh sweet, sweet, delusional Yoongi," the man said, standing up and walking over to the vampire, squatting down in front of him and gripping his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. Yoongi snarled at him, fangs extended. "You really have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" 

"Yeah actually, I do." He replied, glaring.

"Who am I, then?"

"A major douche pocket."

The man, infuriated by the lack of respect, reached foreward and wrapped his hand around the wooden stake and pushed it down further into Yoongi's thigh, causing the vampire to whine in pain. Taehyung winced as blood dripped in fat rivulets down his Hyung's thigh. "I'm someone you shouldn't mess with," the man said darkly. "I can bring you so close to death, but keep you alive. I can break every fucking bone in your little, pale body and let you heal yourself, then do it all over again. I can make you so desperate for blood that you'll drain your own friends in your lust. I will destroy you."

Taehyung could feel the blood drain from his own face, noticing how Yoongi's did the same, although you couldn't really tell, where he was already a pale dude. He could see the cogs turning in the older's mind, he could feel the diss coming. And he sent a mental message plea to the older to keep his mouth shut. Of course the older would ignore him, though. "We both know that you wouldn't say that to me if I weren't chained up, runt," he replied, spitting on the man hovering over him for good measure. "You've got a major bluff complex." The man stood up, snarling as he wiped Yoongi's spit off his face with his shirt cuff. Taehyung watched nervously as the man pulled a wooden baton out of his belt, tapping his palm with it. Yoongi's expression remained stoic, although Taehyung noticed the flash of fear in his eyes. "Fucking ungrateful bitch," he spat, swinging the baton at the vampire, the sickening crack of his noise reasonating through the tiny concrete room. Taehyung whimpered for his friend. The vampire refused to show his pain, remaining quiet, gaze glaring. "That all you got?" The hyung asked, making Taehyung cringe. There's having balls, then there's Yoongi, who often takes this stuff one step too far in order to show who the real man is. "Oh, this is just the beginning," the man replied, raising his baton again.

 

Taehyung cried silently as he watched his friend get beaten to a bloody pulp, said friend grunting in pain every now and then as the baton or the man's foot landed harsh on his bare skin. He could tell Yoongi was becoming weak from blood loss. Between the (now two) wooden stakes piercing his thighs, the beyond broken nose, and the other countless injuries, he was losing conciousness fast. About fourty minutes after the beating began, it stopped. For a moment. Taehyung watched as the man stood over the beaten vampire, smirking past the specks of blood that painted his cheeks. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, mocking. Yoongi nodded faintly, coughing painfully. "Then beg for it."

Taehyung watched the exchange, feeling sick. He knew Yoongi's pride wouldn't allow him to lower himself enough to beg for his life. It wasn't something he would do. He felt himself wishing that he would just beg and get it over with, Tae's stomach turning at the thought of having to watch his friend endure more pain. "N-no," Yoongi faintly replied, voice strained and gurgly. The man bought his left foot back and kicked it foreward with strength, landing it straight into Yoongi's lower abdomen. Taehyung didn't know what worried him more: the sickening crack he heard when the boot made contact with his belly, or the fact that his hyung hadn't responded at all. He had lost conciousness. The man huffed in annoyance. "Should've known he wouldn't last long," he mumbled. "They never do." 

__________________________________

For the next four hours, all Taehyung could hear was the sound of Yoongi's body healing itself, bones snapping and cracking into place, the grunts and cries of pain. At one point, he had tried to claw his way out of the silver cuffs, wanting desperately to soothe his friend, only ending up damaging his fingers more. Helplessly he watched quietly, occasionally bowing his head and crying. He thought of the others, if they were okay. He knew Namjoon would have reacted the same as Yoongi, all the vampires of their coven would have. It was thier way. He thought of Jungkook, where he was, if he got away. He thought of Jimin and Hoseok, wondering if they too were okay. It was pretty much a safe bet that Jimin nor Hoseok would provoke on purpose, as the lycans were very skittish and tended to avoid confrontation, a stark difference from the ever-argumentive vampires they lived with. 

The door opened once again, three large Hybrids (Tae could tell by thier strong, repetitive scent) came in and uncuffed Tae and Yoongi, one of the larger men pulling Yoongi up and over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Taehyung was blindfolded and taken into the corridor, which was much warmer than what the concrete room had been. He chalked it up to the Hybrids needing warmer weather to regulate thier body temperatures. He walked for what felt like ages, although it was probably only a few minutes, the hybrid's grip on his elbow unforgiving and dangerous. He heard the creaky sound of rust on rust, and he was shoved into another room, air freezing against his skin. He heard something thump down beside him somewhere, a grunt of pain following the noise. 'Yoongi,' he thought, crawling foreward, still blinded by the blindfold covering his eyes. "Yoongi-Hyung?" He said, feeling around until he felt the cool touch of the older's skin, wrapping his hands around the other's hands. It was silent, save for the sound of Taehyung's heartbeat and Yoongi's rapid, shallow breathing. "You look like a retard with that cloth still over your eyes," said a voice from the other side of the room, familiar. Taehyung, being startled, ripped the cloth away from his face, eyes taking a moment to focus. And when he did, he realized he and Yoongi weren't alone in this room. Namjoon laid unconcious and bloody by the wall, wooden stake embedded deep into his shoulder. Jimin and Hoseok were laying curled up together, basically unharmed except for the silver lining thier ankles, wrists and neck, in Hoseok's case. His eyes darted around, desperate to find the last face he was looking for. But he never found it. Jungkook wasn't here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a bit of a difficult time writing it, as I have never really written about violence...I promise I'll improve. :D  
> Anyway, feel free to pop a comment or hit me up on tumblr (@keeperofthejams) and have an amazing, wonderful day!~


	4. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys devise a plan for escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, but I don't have the time to write a long one right now. I promise the next one will be more lengthy.  
> Enjoy~

"So that's the plan?!?" Yoongi exclaimed, aghast. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" 

Namjoon, giving the older a glare that could melt ice, bristled. "Do you have a better idea? I'm doing the best I can given our current situation," he said. Yoongi stared at him blankly for a moment before pointing to the two stakes dug deep within his own thighs. "How the fuck am I going to defeat an army of Hybrids when I can't move my FUCKING LEGS?" Yoongi demanded, gesturing madly with his hands. Namjoon's face grew grim. "You're going to have to remove the stakes," he said, almost apologetically. Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok winced at the thought. If the stakes were made of anything but wood, the removal wouldn't be too bad, and the wounds would heal almost immediately. But where the stakes WERE made of wood, the removal won't only be very painful, it'll take a maximum of three hours for the wounds to heal completely; time they probably didn't have. "But they won't heal in time," Jimin said softly, looking down at his fingers. "And I don't think we've got the time to wait for the healing process to finish," Hoseok added, slipping his fingers in next to Jimin's, holding his hand comfortingly. Namjoon nodded in confirmation. "I know that. That's why Taehyung and I have to create a distraction. Hopefully they'll be too busy with us to notice Yoongi-hyung." Yoongi shook his head. "And how are we going to get those three out?" He asked, pointing at the three lycans chained to the wall with heavy silver cuffs. Namjoon sighed. "You're going to have to get a key." Yoongi roughly rubbed his face with his hands. "And how do you suppose we do that?" He prompted, growing frustrated. "I don't fucking know!" Namjoon snapped, eyes flashing red. "I'm you're leader, I'll get you out of this, you just need to trust me!" 

"And what if this fails?" Jimin asked in his quiet, unsure way. "I don't want to die here." Namjoon took a deep breath, centering himself. "And if we DON'T try, we WILL die here. It's a lose-lose situation. If you want to stay here and take the chance that they're going to have mercy on you and let you go, then fine. Stay here. But I'd rather die trying to get out than die following orders." 

The others were silent a moment, silently weighing thier options. "I'm with Namjoon," Hoseok declared, trying to sit up straight. He glanced at Jimin, who cowered slightly. "I'm in, too," the smaller male agreed, looking down at his lap to avoid Yoongi's glare. Taehyung cleared his throat. "I'm with you guys all the way," he said. All four men looked over at Yoongi, watching him expectantly. He groaned. "Fuck if I'm letting you guys do it alone, y'all need my skinny ass." Namjoon clapped his hands. "Okay then," Namjoon said. "You know what to do."


	5. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, my loves~  
> I had a hard time with this chapter, as you can probably tell. xD  
> I will hopefully become better at writing as I go.   
> Enjoy~

Taehyung leaned over and reached out with shaking hands, firmly grasping the stakes impaling his Hyung's thighs. Taking a deep breath, Yoongi nodded, closing his eyes as Taehyung yanked upwards sharply, the wooden poles squelching wetly with blood as they withdrew from the older's flesh. Yoongi bit down on his hand, stifling the pained cry that threatened to spill past his lips. The other three men looked down and away, quietly showing thier respect by letting the older vampire endure the pain without being watched. Taehyung sat back up, setting one of the poles on the floor and sliding it foreward, Hoseok grabbing it and hiding it behind his back. Taehyung took the other stake and slipped it behind his own back, wincing as he felt the still warm, slick blood rubbing off on his bare back. After a brief rest, Yoongi raised his right hand slightly, pointing his thumb up toward the ceiling. Namjoon nodded, throwing his head back and letting out a loud, high-pitched cry, knowing the Hybrids' sensitivity to sounds. Almost immediately after the first sound flew past his vocal chords, the cell door flew open, the same man that tortured Yoongi standing in the frame, glaring. Namjoon went silent a moment before repeating his actions, the man from before lunging foreward and planting his hand over Namjoon's mouth, recoiling as the vampire sunk his teeth into the man's palm. He reeled back, shaking out his hand. "You fucking blood-sucker," he snarled, claws extending instinctively in his anger. Namjoon cocked his head, smile playing on his lips. "Been a long time, Jaebum," he said, folding his hands confidently on his lap. Jaebum growled, lunging at the vampire's throat, latching onto it. "Fuck you," he garbled, the blood of the vampire leaking down his throat and clogging his speech. Namjoon eyed Taehyung with glassy eyes. Taehying gulped as he recieved his cue, knowing he had to act before Namjoon lost too much blood to remain concious. "Excuse me," he cleared his throat, voice small. Jaebum whirled around, blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. "What do you want?" He asked, glaring. Taehyung swallowed thickly, paying Namjoon one last look, searching for encouragement before continuing. "I-I need to go to the bathroom," he replied dumbly, saying what came to mind. He could see Jimin mentally face-palm out of the corner of his eye. "Then go," the man replied, turning back around to face Namjoon. Taehyung panicked. "Are there rabbits on the moon?" He blurted, Yoongi throwing him a 'what the actual fuck' look. Jaebum turned back around, cocking his head at the young lycan. "Were you dropped on your head as a pup or something?" Taehyung shook his head. "No, but I did fall off the front deck last week when Jiminie-Hyung was trying to teach me how to pirouette." The air was tense and silent, Jaebum's sharp laughter cutting through the air. The coven memebers threw creeped out looks at each other. Jaebum totally abandoned Namjoon in favor of harassing Taehyung. "Aw, that's cute," he cooed, ruffling the lycan's hair tauntingly. "I thought only girls did that shit," he smirked. "That's sexist as fuck," Taehyung replied stiffly, crossing his arms. Jaebum laughed. "I'm not racist, you and your friend are just a couple of twinks." Taehyung snarled, his fist making contact with the hybrid's cheek before he could even think about what he was doing. The hybrid fell backwards, almost landing in Jimin's lap, who shrieked slightly. He gasped a little after he realized what he had done, glancing at Namjoon in his terror. Namjoon stayed calm, nodding at him as he 'passed out', the blood that had seeped into his shirt making the wound on his neck look so much worse than it actually was. "NAMJOON-HYUNG," Jimin shouted, voice cracking with terror. Forgetting about his quarrel with Taehyung momentarily, Jaebum turned over to look at Namjoon, who looked in rough shape. Jaebum groaned in frustration. "Well fuck, Jackson's going to have my ass," he mumbled to himself. He went over to the unconcious vampire, checking his pulse (which wasn't there on a good day), and eyeing the blood staining the front of his t-shirt. Reaching inside his pocket, Jaebum pulled out a ring of keys, taking a moment to locate the correct one before releasing Namjoon from his restraints, setting the keys down beside himself as he bent foreward to get the vampire on his shoulders. Thinking on his feet, Yoongi reached foreward and grasped the key ring, Jimin's wailing and Hoseok's shouts drowning out the sound of the keys rattling against the concrete floor. 'I've never been so glad to have such noisy friends," Yoongi thought to himself, quickly getting the key loose and shifting his butt up and sliding the keysunder himself, sitting back down on top of them, putting the rest of the keys back where he got them. The boys exchanged glances, all hoping that by some grace, the hybrid hadn't noticed. To thier relief, he didn't seem to. After getting Namjoon on his shoulders, he mindlessly grasped the keys, shoving them back into his pocket. As the man walked out of the room with the vampire, Namjoon raised his head slightly, smiling encouragingly at the other members . Just before disappearing from sight, Jaebum turned around and locked eyes with Taehyung. "I'm going to come back for you, twink," he said, the smirk on his face making Taehyung's stomach turn. A second later, the heavy door opened and closed behind them. Hoseok let out the breath he was holding. "Okay, that went well," he said, shaking slightly. Jimin gripped his own hair in hysteria. "Holy shit, man! Holy shit," he repeated, voice wavering. "Taehyung-ah is so dead if we don't get our asses out of here." Yoongi nooded in agreement. He reached under himself, fingers recoiling quickly as the door flew open once again, Jaebum having returned. Taehyung's eyes bugged out of his head as the large hyrbid approached him threateningly, dragging him up by the hair and staring at him darkly. Taehyung whimpered in more terror than pain. "Oh, I'm going to fuck you up," the hybrid said, promise in his voice. Tae opened his mouth to say something, only to be silenced by a sharp kick to his right knee, falling to ground as a crack resouned through the room, along with a pained cry. Jaebum whistled, three other large hybrids entering the room and dragging Tae up, dragging him out of the room. Tae shrieked, Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi shouting in thier panic, begging the men to let him go. A burlap sack was placed over Taehyung's head, his cries being muffled by the thick fabric. As Taehyung disappeared with the other hybrids, the others looked at each other, speaking with thier eyes. What the fuck are they going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day, everybody! Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, it means so much to me~  
> I seriously love you all. <3  
> Have a beautiful day, everybody!


	6. Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let y'all discover it for yourselves. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Melanie Martinez's song 'Tag You're It'. Go check it out!
> 
> Enjoy, my dudes~

With every step he took, Taehyung's heart beat faster and harder, making his head spin. He couldn't see where he was being leaded, but he could feel the air getting dryer and warmer as he was shoved up a set of stairs. Knowing he was in deep enough shit as it was, he didn't dare speak, not that he would have been able to force a noise past the lump in his throat, anyway. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as the guards began telling him what they were going to do to him, all ideas including dismemberment. His nose caught onto something. It was faint, but it was familiar. He slowed his steps, ignoring the slurrs and shoves of the guards so he could concentrate on the smell. Cinnomon with a hint of something sweet. It was faint, but Taehyung could smell it clearly. And he knew exactly who it was. 

It was Jungkook.

"Jungkook," he said quietly, almost as if he was testing to see if the name could still roll off his tongue. "Jungkook-ah!" he shouted, the scent of the younger suddenly growing stronger. The guards rolled thier eyes, tugging on his arms harder. "It's of no use," one of the smaller hybrids sneered. "He's as good as dead, that boy." Taehyung saw red. He very rarely ever turned from anger, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. Emitting a growl, he allowed his inner wolf to take hold of him, bones snapping into place. His shift was so fast that the Hybrids had no time to react before he was out of thier clutches, chasing after the faint smell of cinnomon, a sharp tang of blood now mixing with it. He snarled at the thought of anyone laying a hand on his- I mean, their maknae. He heard the shouts and curses of the hybrid guards, unfortunately for them not able to turn becuase of the kryptonite chokers that adorned thier necks. Taehyung counted his lucky stars that they had forgotten to outfit him with said choker. He kept running, passing down empty halls and decending a flight of stairs, before skidding to a halt in front of a silver-laden cell, the scent now overwhelming. Panting, he gulped loudly, cautiously advancing toward the door. "Jungkook-ah?" He asked in a hushed whisper, eyes straining to find his friend. There was a noise of something moving, chains clacking and a low groan. "H-hyung?" 

Taehyung winced at how scratchy and low Jungkook's voice was, almost devoid of life. "Kook-ah, I'm here," Taehyung responded, searching desperately for a way to get the door open. Jungkook whimpered. "H-hyung, it h-hurts." Taehyung's heart almost broke at the pained whimper that came from the cell. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out," he reassured, finding a weak link in the cell's front wall. There was wood where there was supposed to be silver. It looked like it had been a repair, as the bases of the wooden poles were mangled silver. "I wonder what got caged up in here, that was able to do that much damage to the silver," he mused, testing the poles' strength a bit by tugging at them. The pole in his right hand cracked a bit at the top, obviously not very sturdy at all. He almost smirked at how stupid the hybrids had been to repair something as strong as silver with faery oak. He stepped back, shifting again into his wolf form. Running at full speed, he jumped through the bars, making them groan and splinter as he passed through them, landing almost right in the maknae's lap. Or what was left of his lap, anyway. His thighs were pierced with silver stakes, his thighs scratched and muddled from where he had scratched to try to get them out. Taehyung noted that the area around the stakes was starting to char and peel away from the prolonged exposure. He knew what he had to do. "Jungkook, I want you to look at me, okay? Keep your eyes on me, don't look away." Jungkook was about to open his mouth to speak, but Taehyung's hands were already around the offending stakes, pulling them up and out with one powerful stroke. Both he and the younger let out strangled cries, Taehyung's hands forming blisters while Jungkook's flesh tore off with the stake where it had adhered. Taehyung quickly made work of the youngers ankle cuffs, tearing them off as fast as he could to minimize the damage his hands would sustain from touching them. As soon as they were removed and chucked out of the way, he pulled the maknae to his chest, breathing in the stale scent of the other. Sure, it wasn't the greatest, but knowing that the person he was holding in his arms right now was Jungkook, that was all he needed. All he longed for. "Let's go home," he said, shifting again one last time and allowed the younger to climb up onto his back, burying his face in Taehyung's fur as his fingers gripped the hairs as makeshift reins. He looked back to make sure Jungkook was ready before stepping back, sprinting and jumping out the way he had came. Once outside the cell, he could smell the odor of the hybrids, now getting stronger. Looking around, he noted the only other way out of the dungeon seemed to be up a dangerous-looking flight of stairs. He thought for a moment. He couldn't go back the way he had came, because they Hybrids were approaching from that area. He could take the stairs, but that could pose an issue with the extra weight on his back, said weight growing weaker and weaker with every moment. Making a split decision, he ducked into a ventilation shaft that was just big enough for his and Jungkook's combined masses, crawling in as deep as he could get himself. Once he felt sure that they couldn't be scented from where they were, he nudged the younger down so he could shift back to his human form. Jungkook, who had been silent though this whole ordeal, finally spoke up once his hyung had fully shifted. "B-blood," he uttered weakly, looking at Taehyung with pleading eyes. "H-haven't....Need b-blood Hyung, p-please." Taehyung buffered for a second, hesitating. He himself knew of the risks that he would be taking in letting a fledgeling Hybrid such as Jungkook feed from him, but he really didn't see any other alternative. He couldn't really wait to get back to Yoongi so the younger could eat safely. He would just have to be careful is all. "It's okay, I got you," he soothed, running his fingers through the maknae's greasy hair, before letting it fall to the younger man's lips, baring his wrist. Jungkook's eyes flickered from the older's wrist to his eyes, making sure this was okay. On Taehyung's cue, he dipped his head and pierced the skin with his fangs, immediately sucking as if he had been starving for days. (Which technically, he had been). Taehyung watched in almost awe as he felt his blood leaving his body, feeling almost euphoric at the sensation. Jungkook grunted, the taste of his hyung's blood fueling his thirst. He began sucking harder, soon gulping the thick red substance in mouthfulls. Taehyung started to feel dizzy. "Jungkook-ah," he said, pulling his wrist away gently. The younger chased after it, eyes starting to ebb from red back to thier normal milky brown. Taehyung lapped at the wound, closing it effectively as Jungkook shifted around to get comfortable in the damp shaft. "Thank you, Hyung," Jungkook yawned, curling up against Taehyung's chest. Taehyung didn't respond, ruffling the maknae's hair instead. As they fell asleep, Taehyung could swear he felt the bite on his wrist burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a terrific day~~  
> <3 <3 <3


	7. Move in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Namjoon swung back and forth on a new guard's shoulders, keeping himself as limp as possible. A few moments before, the other three guards, including Yugeom, had left to go back to the cell, leaving a sole hybrid to handle the 'indesposed' vampire. Namjoon had to scoff at thier stupidity. He would have at the very least cuffed his wrists if he were the Hybrids. Not that he was complaining; being free of restraints would make his escape easier. He wanted to attack the guard he was left with when the others turned back, but he needed to be sure nobody was near enough to hear the comotion it would make. The guard in question seemed very relaxed and self-assured, a deadly combination, Namjoon thought to himself. The guard stopped, the sound of buttons clicking before he continued foreward, stepping into a large mirror-surrounded elevator. Namjoon cursed under his breath. As much as being able to see his opponent's movements was helpful, that meant the hybrid could see his as well. He had to think. Deciding to do things the complicated way, he stirred slightly on the guard's shoulders, making him tense up. The guard abruptly threw the vampire to the floor, baring his fangs. Namjoon, knowing he was on limited time, lunged at the young hybrid, grpping the sides of his head and snapping it to the left, breaking the man's neck. He allowed the hybrid to fall to the floor, feeling sick at what he had just done. Struggling to keep his thoughts on the task at hand, he kneeled down beside the limp body, peeling off his large fleece-lined hoodie, Namjoon shrugging it onto his own bare shoulders. He pulled the hood up over his face, pulling the strings, zipping it up and tugging the sleeve ends over his hands, knowing that the hoodie would protect him a little from the sun. Glancing at the clock on the West wall of the elevator, he noted it was close to 22:30, the time most Hybrids were preparing for breakfast. Mosr of them should be in the kitchen or the dining room. The only issue, Namjoon thought, was that he didn't know the layout of the Hybrid's HQ, making his escape a bit more tricky. Groaning, he took the silver-lined pocket knife out of his jean's back pocket, rather suprised the Hybrids hadn't removed it. He flipped out the switch-blade and held it in his swinging hand, ready to attack if need be. The elevator stopped, the doors opening silently with a ding. Taking a deep breath, he took a tentive step out, taking a deep breath to scent the area for Hybrid's. Vampires' noses weren't as strong as the Lycans or Hybrids, but if the scent was pungent enough, they could detect it with a little difficulty. He couldn't smell anyone nearby, although he could smell Jungkook a little ways off to the South. As much as he wanted to check on the younger, that wasn't part of his plan. He knew that Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi and Taehyung were going to look for him as soon as they escaped their cell. With the knowledge that there would be three highly-skilled lycans and a seasoned vampire looking for the youngest, he hesitantly turned his back to the smell, focusing on the task at hand. Looking around, he quickly noticed that there was an exit door about 9 yards ahead of him. He stalked forward cautiously, all his senses on over-load. He could smell the hybrids in the air, the scent growing more pungent the further he got. With sweary palms, he reached toward the exit's door knob, turning it painstakingly slow, wincing as the lock turned and sprung open from the door frame. He slowly opened the door, peeking around the edge to see what lay behind it. Much to his suprise, the woods layed a good 200 feet from the slab of wood. He gave the yard and forest border a twice-over before deeming it safe, slipping out of the hall and into the sun. He let the door close by itself, clicking softly. Taking a deep breath, he dashed to the tree-line, taking only about 3 seconds to close the distance. Once safely situated behind a large oak trunk, he breathed in heavily. 

Wait.

Is that...Is that Taehyung?

He strained his ears, searching for the sound he had just heard. 

"L-Let me go!" He heard the scream again, terror evident in it's holder's voice. While he couldn't confirm it was Taehyung, he had a gut feeling it was. Especially when he heard "TAEHYUNG-AH!" being screamed out by a familiar cherub voice. He stopped in his tracks. Whatever was going on in there wasn't part of the plan. He took a steb back toward the mansion, then took another step backwards. "I won't be of any help to them now," he said to himself, backing up even more. "The only thing I can do for them now is to go get help." With that thought laying heavily on his heart, he turned his back to his friends, and ran. He ran so fast he could barely see the trees flying past him. He kept running. He has to get back to the castle, and he's got to do it fast.

\----------------------------------

Chapter Text

"Namjoon-ah!" 

A sharp sting on his cheek. He didn't react, too exhausted.

"Yah, Joon-ah! I know you're awake, you little shit!"

Namjoon groaned quietly, hand reaching up to cup the sides of his head. "Jin-hyung, please be quiet," he whispered, whimpering slightly. Jin tutted. "My head is killing me." Jin tutted, dimming the exam room's lights. "Serves you right for making me worry so much," the older dissapeared for a moment into the vault fridge, re-emerging with a white bag. Namjoon grunted in reply, vision swimming as he attempted to sit up. "Yah yah yah!" Jin shouted, hurrying over to his dongsaeng and laying him back down. "You haven't the energy to move around yet. You used up the last of your energy reserves getting here," the doctor half-scolded, half-informed the other. "Here, drink this." He handed a large blood bag to the younger, Namjoon gratefully snatching it and wolfing it down hungrily. Jin smiled and ruffled the man's hair fondly. He waited for the younger vampire to finish eating and get comfortable before speaking. "Where are the others, Namjoon-ah?" He asked, perching himself on the edge of te exam table adjascent to the one Namjoon was on. The younger vampire looked over at his hyung, almost guiltily. "Well," he started, "It all started with...." Namjoon began telling the tale as accurately as possible, the elder beside him nodding and adding his thoughts evernow and then. "And after I realized the others were in more danger, I ran here. That's all I remember." Jin was silenta moment, mulling it over. "So you just left the others to fend for themselves?" Namjoon looked away and nodded in shame. "AND YOU LEFT THE MAKNAE WHEN YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHERE HE WAS?" Jin shrieked, hitting Namjoon's shoulder. "I didn't have much of a choice," he defended himself. "It was risk getting caught again or run and get help. I did what I thought best at the time." His Hyung moaned in frustration. "I know, I know. It's just...You know how Jungkook can get." "I know," Namjoon aknowledged. "And he hasn't fed in God-knows-how-long," the older kept ranting, getting up and pacing around the room like an anxious mother. Namjoon grinned inwardly at the thought. "I mean, you know how he gets when he's hungry! And we BOTH know Taehyung-ah won't be able to resist that brat's begging!" Namjoon nodded again, not adding to the conversation at all, because he had already thought about all of this. "You know how dangerous it is for a fledgling hybrid to feed from an adult lycan! Their chromosones and genes mix and-and-" he stopped suddenly, looking at the lounged vampire. "But you know all this already, don't you?" Namjoon nodded again. Jin crossed his arms. "And I'm trusting you've got a plan to bring my babies back safely?" He inquired. The vampire nodded yet again. Jin turned red, throwing his arms out in frustration. "Well, let's hear it! We don't have all day!" Namjoon sat up, clapping his hands. "Well, here's what I have in mind..."

\--------------------

Namjoon and Jin stood on the side-lines of the mansion's property, an army of lycans, vampires, and faeries alike standing strongly behind them, weapons in hand. Namjoon looked through the binoculars again, making sure the coast was clear. "Alright men," he said, grabbing his silver-bullet .38 revolver, locking in a clip, Jin shoving a few extra into his dongsaeng's cargo pockets. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Move in."


	8. Lest we survive, we will escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, you guys! I worked on it quite hard. We're halfway through the story already! I can't believe it!

"Give me the key," Hoseok said, making 'gimmie gimmie' hands ay Yoongi. Being the oldest of the three and being Very Mature, Yoongi stuck up his middle finger at his dongsaeng, sticking out his tongue for good measure. Hobie whined. "Yah, you do know we gotta get out of these damn cuffs at some point, right?" Yoongi, already working on unlocking himself, sent a glare the other's way. "I got the key, I get unchained first," Yoongi argued back, somewhat childishly. "Oh really, Hyung? Last time I checked, you wouldn't have been able to get the damn thing if Jiminie and I hadn't distracted the guard." Jimin, at hearing his name being introduced to the arguement, thre his hands up in defense. "I just wanna get out, find Vkook, and get the fuck out of here," Jimin elaborated, Hoseok giggling. "Is that what we're calling them now?" He gasped, laughter shaking his body. "VKook?" Yoongi, at hearing Hobie's 99999999 watt laugh, he himself cracked a grin, unlocking the last cuff on his ankle and threw the key to Hoseok, who grabbed it right out of the air and began uncuffing himself. "Well, it's easier than saying 'Taehyung and Jungkook-ah'," Jimin whispered, ducking his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. Yoongi internally cooed at the boy. Hobie giggled again. "Well, I mean, they kinda deserve a ship name," he said thoughtfully, hissing as he pulled the first silver cuff off. "I mean come on, those two adore each other!" "And in public!" Yoongi added on, making everyone else but himself laugh. The room grew awkward at the elder's silence, causing the other two to shut thier mouths. After helping Jimin out of his chains, Hoseok pulled him up to his feet, going to Yoongi and doing the same. "Thanks," the elder mumbled, Jimin slipping under his Hyung's arm and wrapping his own around said Hyung's waist, acting as an impromptu crunch. Yoongi had to try not to puke up the butterflies in his stomach. With shaking hands, Hoseok opened the door, each squal of the hinges causing the tri to wince. Once open, Hopie stood to the side, making a low bow at the othe two men, motioning to the hall. "After you," He said, pouting when Yoongi slapped the back of his head as he passed. The trio walked into the hall, the stale stench of blood, Hybrids, and the faint scent of Taehyung still clinging to the walls. Jimin shifted into his wolf form, scenting the walls, guiding Yoongi and Hoseok in Taehyung's general direction. Hoseok wanted to shift as well, but Yoongi pointed to the kryptonite choker that adorned Hobie's neck, the younger boy deflating at the knowledge. They followed Jimin's wolf for a while, going down halls and up stairs, occasionally ducking into the shadows to avoid getting spotted by the occasional Hybrid. A while into their search, Jimin sudenly shifted to his human form, seemingly disturbed. "What is it?" Yoongi asked, taking his sweater off and wrapping it around the now stark-naked lycan. The older two had to remind themselves not to stare. "I still smell Taehyung but..." Jimin looked off to a dark hallway. "There's something...His scent, it's...Different." Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged looks. "How so?" The elder dug, growing tense from being in the same place too long. "He...I don't know for sure, but...-" Yoongi, having grown impatient, barked at the kid. "For fucks sake just spit it out, Jimin-ah! What about his scent?" He almost felt bad for his outburst, seeing how Jimin cowered and made himself small under the vampie's gaze. "I don't know for sure, but it kinda smells as if Tae's and Kookie's scents have...Combined. Tae's scent smells a bit like Jungkook." Jimin looked at the other lycan and back to the vampire, neither of whom seemed to know what was going on. "So?" Yoongi questioned, seemingly confused. "They're probably in the same cell together or something." Jimin shook his head. Chapter Text

"No, that's not it-" Yoongi, having lost all patience, waved the lycan off. "Look, they probably got put in the same cell or something. We'll deal with it later. Right now, we need to keep moving. The longer we stand here chit-chatting, the more chances we'll get caught." Jimin, annoyed at his Hyung for disregarding his concerns, shifted back into his wolf form, continuing to scent the air. For revenge, Jimin sped up, the two behind him having to almost run to keep up, skidding to an abrupt halt in front of a large cage. Even Yoongi could smell the thick odor of blood that tainted the air. Jimin and Hoseok opted to breath out of thie mouths. Yoongi, being the Oldest And Most Responsible™, approached the cage first, scared of what may lie behind the silver bars. Right off the bat he noticed that part of the cage's poles had been replaced with wood, afew of them missing. Upon further inspection, the wooden poles layed slivered and broken in the cell, littered among two long, blood and flesh covered stakes, a pool of blood drying up by the chains on the wall. Next to the chains sat a bucket and a dirty IV, the container obviously filled to the brim with more blood. Yoongi stepped back, dry heaving. At seeing his hyung's odd reaction, Hoseok took a step forward to see for himself, Yoongi's hand reaching out to stop his dongsaeng. "D-don't," The vampire half-begged, half-commanded. Hoseok opened his mouth, Yoongi cutting him off mid-vocal. "Jimin, can you tell who was occupying the cell?" Jimin, eyes pooling with unshed tears, nodded. "The blood is all Jungkook's," he started, voice wavering. "Tae was here, but his scent is faint, indicating that he didn't stay for too long." The trio were quiet, taking it in. "Hyung," The younger started. "Jungkook lost so much blood...What i-if-" Hoseok, not wanting to hear what his dongsaeng was going to say, cut him off. "I'm sure he's fine. Super-fine. He probably escaped and got out and is with Jin-Hyung at this very moment." Yoongi bit his lip. "By what I saw on those stakes, I doubt he could kneel, let alone escape." Hoseok tried desperately to keep his own hopes up. "Then what if Taehyung-ah found him and they got out together?" Jimin shook his head, playing with his fingers. "The only other way out of here is the stairs, and those would be dangerous enough when climbed by yourself, let alone carrying a 140-pound muscle pig on your back." Hoseok was determined. "What if they got out the way Tae had come?" Jimin looked at his Hyung, defeat in his eyes. "I smelt hybrids on the way here. There's no way he could have done that." Hobie opened his mouth again. "Well, what if-" Yoongi, having grown frustrated, snapped. "Hobie! Jungkook is gone! G-O-N-E gone! He's dead! And even if he's not, he's damn close to it! We have to find Tae ang get out of here, there's no other-"

"Hyung," Jimin interupted. 

"Jimin, not now."

"But Hyung, look." Yoongi followed the direction Jimin's finger was pointing in, noticing a medium-sized vent shaft in the wall. "I can smell them," he said, shifting into his wolf again, sniffing the rim of the enterance. He whined, letting the other two know that the smell was there. In hope, Jimin took a tenative step into the darkness, letting out a sharp yip in warning before continuing. He could smell it more clearly now. Jungkook and Tae were definently together right now, somewhere in this shaft. But the thought that worried Jimin the most was that Taehyungs scent, it was becoming more intense, like a hybrid's. The other thing that worried him even more was that Tae's scent was slowly disappearing and morphing into someone else's: Jungkook's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! So, I have a question for you guys. Do you want to see platonic relationships between the boys or romantic ones? If so, which ones? I've been contemplating about making VKook a romantic one but...I don't know, what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for leaving Kudos, reading, and commenting! You guys are seriously the best.  
> Have an amazing day~ Mwah~


	9. And that's when he knew; he fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a few days. I've been sick with a chronic illness, so I wasn't able to do as much writing as I wanted to. -_-  
> But I have trucked though it and wrote this chapter, and I'm hoping you guys like it. I think it's one of my best chapters if I'm being 100% honest.

Jungkook stirred where he lay against Taehyung, a warm, sweet scent filling his senses. Still a bit foggy from the night before, he didn't recognise it right away, the knowledge of someone else being in the vent with them was more of a dull thought in the back of his mind, slowly coming to light as the scent grew stronger around him. "Hyung?" He rasped slightly, shaking Taehyung out of his stupor. "What?" The older groaned, pouting at how cold his chest felt without Jungkook there to keep it warm. "I think I smell someone," The maknae's eyes flitted over to the empty expanse of the vent shaft worriedly. Taehyung's own eyes immediately followed Jungkook's, starting to smell it as well. "Yeah, I think I smell it, too." He replied, moving over to get a good whiff of air, just as shouting a big ball of fluff hit him full-force, causing him to fall flat on his back, shouting in suprise. Not knowing who the ball of fluff was, Jungkook quickly called his wolf to turn, lunging and pinning the fluffy thing to the ground once finished. Said ball of fluff grunted, whining as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. The intruder looked over, eyes widening comically as he made contact with the Maknae's face. Quickly turning back to human form, Jimin rolled and threw his arms around the larger boy, crying in relief. "Jungkook-ah, it's m-me! Jimin-Hyung!" Jungkook turned as well so he could hug his Hyung properly, noticing how Taehyung was frozen to the spot, shocked. He turned away, letting Tae gather his thoughts in peace. Jimin pulled away after a moment, his smile causing his large grey eyes to disappear behind his eyelids. 'Cute, but not as cute as Tae-Hyung,' Jungkook thought, immediately mentally slapping himself. Bro-code rule number one: No homo. Even if all the homo is intended and everyone knows it: it's still no homo. Strictly. "No homo," Jungkook said out loud absent-mindedly whilst stuck in his thoughts. Jimin cocked his eyebrow. "What was that?" He asked. "N-nothing," Jungkook replied, cheeks flaming red in embarassment. Tae being the great-ass hyung he was, sneakily changed the subject. "So, Jiminie," he started, scooting over so he could throw his arm around the shorter man. "How'd you get out? Where are the others?" Jimin giggled, settling into an indian-style sit before clapping his hands together. "Do I have a story to tell you!" 

\----------------

"Hoseok, get down!" Yoongi shouted, ducking down just as an arrow shot past his head. Hoseok, having good reflexes, obeyed the order as it left his Hyung's lips, arrow narrowly missing his forehead. "What the-" Hoseok started, being cut off by a slough of more arrows, coming off in the direction of the way they'd come. "Fuck, fuck," Yoongi chanted, dodging behind a statue for cover. Being the considerate bitch, Hoseok ran up the vent entry way and screamed "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, FOLLOW US" before grabbing Yoongi's hand and dragging him up, sprinting toward the stairs just as Jimin, Tae and Jungkook emerged, following thier lead. The five ran up the stairs, a few of them dangerously leaping a few steps at a time in their haste. Although healed enough to walk on, Jungkook's legs were not fully functional, leading him to stumble and fall. Taehyung did his best to help his dongsaeng, but he was quickly losing sight of the of the others, heart pounding as with fear as he heard the army of Hybrids closing in. With adrenaline coursing heavy through his veins, Tae slung Jungkook over his shoulders, using all the energy he had to make it to the top of tge stairs where a light shown. Leaping over the last step, Tae landed on the wooden floor in the hallway, Yoongi and Jimin slamming the door as the two flew though it, dead-bolting it. Tae took a moment to breathe before being rushed up. "We need to keep moving," Yoongi urged, quickly taking the role of leader. "But what about Namjoon-Hyung?" Jungkook asked, biting his lip. Yoongi squeezed the younger's shoulder gently. "He wanted me to get you guys back to the castle," Jungkook opened his mouth to interrupt, Yoongi having any of it. "That's final. Now let's go." 

The boys reached the door Namjoon had escaped through, leading them to the same backyard. Yoongi closed the door quietly behind them, all taking sighs of relief. Nobody said anything, waiting on the eldest vampire to give a command. He nodded solmnly at the group, the younger boys standing attentive. "We need to find some sort of vehicle to get out of here," he started, voice low but commanding. "Namjoon-hyung said he woke up in a van while we were being transported, so must be something around here big enough for all of us to fit into." Taehyung raised his hand shyly, the elder nodding in permission. "I think I overheard one of the Hybrids mentioning a garage on the West side of the mansion." Yoongi thought a moment. "Good, we can start there. What about weapons?" Jungkook cleared his throat, looking at the ground, obviously pissed at the older. "Hybrids are known for keeping all thier bases covered, so there should be some ammunition and hand guns in the garage." Yoongi started walking in the garage's general direction, the others sitting and staring at the vampire dumbly. He turned around. "Well?" He said, annoyed. "Move your asses, let's go!" The boys all scrambled up, Tae hooking his arm around Jungkook's waist for support, leading him. Jungkook shot his hyung a smile, Tae returning it. 

As the five walked, Taehyung found himself staring at the maknae's throat, wondering what his blood would taste like. Almost as soon as the realization hit, a powerful urge to suck the boy dry almost overwhelmed all train of thought, hanging onto that last small part of his sanity that allowed him to shove himself away from Jungkook, forcing Jimin to lunge foreward and take over as the Human Crutch™. Tae bent down and pretended to tie his shoes. Once lagging a bit behind the group, Tae rolled up his sleeve, exposing the bite on his wrist. Instead of healing up like it should have, the puncture wounds were dark red and burned painfully, dark red lines traveling up his arm and disappearing under his sleeve. His stomach turned in fear. 'This is bad, this is really, really bad.' he thought, quickly covering his wrist back up as Yoongi turned and half yelled, half whispered at him to hurry his ass up. As he made his way back to the group, we wondered if he should tell someone. But after a little debate, he realized he would be in knee deep in shit with Jungkook in the middle if he said anything. He also realized that the only person he could trust with this was Jin. And with that knowledge, he knew he had to get back to the castle as soon as possible, before something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! So I've made the decision to make Vkook a romantic relationship. What do you guys think about it? What other relationships would you like to see? As always, thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! It really makes my day to see that people are reading my work. :D  
> Have a spectacular day, everyone! Mwah~


	10. Let's ride the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far. Second: Wtaf is this chapter's title? Third: WOOO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, YO! I'M SO HYPE~

The feelings Taehyung was feeling toward Jungkook weren't natural, nor were normal. I mean, who wants to rip their best friend's throat out and suck the life out of them? Taehyung isn't sure. He managed to put Hoseok and Jimin between him and the youngest, but what good will that do if he decides to fuck all and go for broke? He has no idea, which is also probably the reason why he was first to volunteer when Yoongi needed someone to scope the area around the garage out, much to Jimin's annoyance. That bitch always wants to be the hero. Shifting and keeping low against the ground, his fur matching the background of dead grass, he slowly approached the building while the others watched from behind him. He was annoyed because he could feel their eyes burning holes into his back, making him more nervous. Damn it. Nearing the door, he moved to the left of the garage, checking the allyway between it and the adjascent building, walking the whole perimeter to make sure it was clear of Hybrids; which it certainly seemed to be at the moment. Relieved he wouldn't have to kill anyone, he yipped an 'ok' at the others, turning back to human form so he could get the door open. Sticking his head around the flimsy slab of wood, he balked. There, in the center of the room, sat a beautiful, black SUV, surrounded by AK 47s, .48 silver handguns, Shot guns, you name it. Yoongi and Jungkook stepped into the room, their eyes lighting up as if having their first christmas. "Oh my God, look at this one!" Yoongi whisper-screeched, holding up a fully-equiped (and fully loaded) machine gun, slinging the strap aound his shoulder like the badass he is. Taehyung didn't pay his Hyung much attention, too focused on the maknae to care. Jungkook quietly admired the guns, running his fingers over them and examining them closely, eyebrows furrowed. 'How can eyebrows be that damn hot,' Taehyung wondered to himself. He groaned inwardly at the realization: Jeon Jungkook has him smitten as fuck. After everyone had chosen their weapons of choice (Taehyung picked a 6-caliber .48 silver-bullet hand-gun (with plenty of extra clips) and a silver-bladed knife that he stuck into his boot), they piled into the SUV, Yoongi throwing himself into the driver's seat, his machine gun in his lap. They decided not to buckle up, just in case things got messy and they need to act. After everyone had chosen their weapons of choice (Taehyung picked a 6-caliber .48 silver-bullet hand-gun (with plenty of extra clips) and a silver-bladed knife that he stuck into his boot), they piled into the SUV, Yoongi throwing himself into the driver's seat, his machine gun in his lap. They decided not to buckle up, just in case things got messy and they needed to act. Jimin took the passenger seat, messing with the radio. "Yo yo, Jimin-ah," Hoseok called, loading his shotgun. "Yeah Hyung?" Jimin replied, turning around in his seat to look at the older. "How the fuck are you gonna shoot that?" Hobie asked, pointing to the AK47 resting on the dash. Jimin shrugged. "Pull the lever and have at it?" Yoongi shot him a 'what the fuck, dude' look. "That 'lever' is called a 'cock'," Yoongi corrected the younger, kind of pissed. Jungkook threw his head back, laughing. "Oh God, Jimin-ah is gonna pull the cock," he cackled, Jimin reaching back to try to hit the younger, his arm falling about a foor short, causing the others to laugh as well. "That's the gayest thing I've ever heard," Jimin glared angrily. Taehyung's eyes flashed red. "You have an issue with being gay?" He asked an octave too high, fear lacing his voice. "'Course not, Jimin's gay himself," Yoongi giggled, Jimin smacking him on the arm. Everbody groaned. "I know, don't remind me," Hoseok shuddered dramatically. "I still can't believe you two did that in my fucking closet." Everybody laughed except Jungkook and Taehyung, the younger staring his Hyung down with an unexplainable look in his eyes. Tae gulped and looked away, opting to shove Hobie and scold him for using such vulgar language in front of the maknae. Jungkook cleared his throat, his demeanor causing the van to go silent, save for the radio playing heavy metal on low. "Why were you so affected by what Jimin-ah said?" Jungkook asked Taehyung as if it were only them in the car. In the world even. Tae became painfully aware of how intense the four men were looking at him. "U-uh," he stuttered, searching for an answer that wasn't there. "I uh, was just curious-" "Are YOU gay, Taehyung-hyung?" The youngest asked bluntly. Taehyung looked away. He honestly didn't know. He thought he was straight until he met Jungkook, then that all changed. One day he woke up with the youngest snuggled under his arm, legs tangled up beneath the blankets. That's the day he started looking him differently. His smile sent his stomach to his feet, his touches made his skin tingle. Funny thing was that Taehyung only felt this way for Jungkook, he'd never had feelings for another man before or since. And he hangs out with some pretty attractive dudes. "Only for you," Tae answered honestly, courageously looking the youngest in the eye as he said so. Jungkook's eyes bugged comically out of his head, cheeks blooming a pretty shade of red. The others just laughed, assuming Tae was joking, and moved on with their conversation. But he and the youngest just stared at each other, so many questions they wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time nor the place. Taehyung suddenly felt hot. Too hot. Like his skin was on fire. He started to sweat, a wet sheen coating his face and neck. Conversation died down as everone seemed to notice something was amiss. "Tae, you okay?" Hoseok asked, putting his hand to his dongsaeng's forehead. "Fuck, you're burning up." Taehung didn't reply, his eyes getting droopy. "Hey, what's going on back there?" Yoongi shouted over the almost deafening noise of the wind coming through the windows. "I don't know, he just started sweating and got all pale and shit," Hobie shouted back, concern in his face. Jungkook watched the exchange nervously, biting his lip. He knew what Taehyung's issue was, and by the look the older was giving him, he knew it, too. "Does he need water or something?" Jimin questioned, tossing a water bottle to them from under his seat. Hoseok's nose crinkled at the thought of drinking out of a used bottle. "Ew, dirty watur," he said in broken English, the others giggling a little. As Hobie was asking for an unopened bottle, Yoongi suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing him as well as his passengers to fly forward, Taehyung (by fate) landing in Jungkook's lap. His eyes wandered up to Jungkook's, pleading with him. The youngest shook his head 'no'. They needed Jin to check them over before anything could be done. Tae whimpered at the thought of waiting. "Yo, the fuck!" Jimin screeched, braced against his seat for dear life. Yoongi held up his hand, the air growing a chill as they faintly heard the nearby echo of gunshots and screaming. "That's got to be Namjoon," Yoongi said mostly tto himself, although loud enough that the others could hear. "Are we gonna go back and help him?" Hoseok questioned, eyeing the mansion's front gates. Yoongi contemplated for a moment before shaking his head. "We need to get Tae-ah to Jin, and I'm sure Joon-ah brought re-enforcements. He's got a high IQ for a reason." Silence. Jungkook gently moved Taehyung to the side before standing up and opening one of the side doors, preparing his assault rifle. Yoongi looked back, confused. "The holy fuck are you doing, kid?" Jungkook shoved a bullet into the last empty chamber, cocking it. "Gonna go get Namjoon-Hyung. Either you're with me or you're not." The elder's eyes shone red. "And who the fuck are you to make decisions? You're just a pup! You don't know the-" Jungkook cut the older off, furious. "I know that Namjoon-hyung would come back if it were one of us, even if he had no weapons. He'd risk his life. He took a bullet for you, hyung. Don't you remember? No man left behind." The van went silent. "Come on," Jungkook said, almost pleading. "All for one and one for all." Hoseok and Jimin exchanging knowing looks. Regardless of if they went along, Jungkook was going to get Namjoon either way. "I'm in," Hobie said, cocking his shotgun. Jimin nodded in affirmation, looking away to once again avoid the oldest's glare. "Me too." More silence. Yoongi internally groaned. Why does he always end up as the deal-breaker? "And what about Tae?" He asked, looking at the mess on the floor that was his dongsaeng. Jungkook thought a moment. "He can cover us. His revolver has a 60-yard range." The elder bit his lip. "And if he misses?" Jungkook rolled his eyes in annoyance. "His gun has silver bullets. Even if he misses, just having silver near them will slow them down." Yoongi mulled it over. "You good with that, Taehyung?" Said boy nodded in response, pushing himself up, prepping his weapon. "Alright," Yoongi agreed, stepping out of the van. "But you all follow my lead." Jungkook opened his mouth to oppose, Yoongi silencing him. "We go in together, find Namjoon together, and get out together. We don't need a man down because he tried to be a hero." The sunshine line threw looks at eachother. "Nobody's gonna try to be a hero," Jungkook defended. "We both know that if you were in charge, you'd have everyone split up and send them all away from the danger, and then you'd go try to find Joon-ah yourself." Yoongi responded. Everything went silent again, everyone knowing Yoongi was right. "You all understand?" Everybody nodded in response, as if afraid that if they spoke, the tension would spike more. Yoongi smiled, taking the safety off his machine gun, shutting the van door behind him. "Good. Now let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that as much as I did. xD   
> Idk about you guys, but I think Jungkook is maybe feelin' the love. Eh? Eh? *can you feel the love tonight*  
> Idk what I'm on about right now. ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! You guys are the best! Have a beautiful day, everybody! Mwah~


	11. Blood Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had so much going on recently, I really didn't have the time to do anything. BUT I pushed out over 2K words for this chapter, so I hope that makes up for it! Also, this chapter has some kissing and blood-drinking, so if you don't like that....Why are you reading a fic about vampires and hybrids and lycans? Hope you guys enjoy!

Jungkook, Yoongi,Jimin and Hoseok approached the mansion cautiously, Jungkook occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Taehyung was still perched on the cliff edge beside the van, the silver of his gun reflecting the midday sun. The four crouched down, camoflauging themselves against the concrete walls, creeping foreward. Having a natural tendancy to be loud, Hoseok occasionally stepped on a twig, the loud crack making the others wince and throw him looks. About ten yards away from the kitchen's side-door, Yoongi stopped, sliding down and motioning for the others to do the same. "So here's what we're going to do," Yoongi said, taking his machine gun into his hands and flicking the safety off. "I'm going to go in first. Jimin, you're covering my right." Jimin swallowed thickly, nervous. "Hoseok, you're taking my left, Jungkook's covering the back." Jungkook bristled. "Why do I have to bring up the back? Why can't I take the front?" Yoongi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can see better than any of you, which means we'll have better chances of finding Namjoon-ah if I take the front-" Jungkook opened his mouh to protest, the oldest giving him a look that could melt ice. "If we get detected, they'll likely try to attack from behind. Hoseok nor Jimin-ah have the accuracy to take down more than 2 hybrids at a time, which is why you're taking the back." "Is it really because I'm a good shot, or because YOU are the one that wants to be the hero?" Jungkook fired, temper flaring. Yoongi had to hold back the growl in his chest. "Either you do this my way, or I'll send you back to the van," Yoongi responded cooly. "And whose to say I won't just wait for your backs to be turned, and then go get Hyung myself?" Hoseok and Jimin shared irritated looks. They love their maknae, but damn it, he's making everything worse. "How's this: follow my orders or I'll suck you dry, how about that?" Yoongi threatened, eyes glinting. Jungkook stifled a laugh. "You wouldn't do that. You're not a murderer." Yoongi smirked darkly. "I haven't fed in five days, and to be honest, your blood smells fucking delicious from here. Don't test me, Jungkook-ah." Yoongi's face darkened, his eyes flicking crimson flakes around his irises. Something in Jungkook's stomach told him the older was not joking, deciding to keep quiet than retort. The older almost laughed at how easy it was to scare the youngest into submission.

Click.

Jimin cocked his rifle, poised at Yoongi's head. The noise broke the others out of the previous arguement, looking at Jimin with wide eyes.Yoongi looked at him strangely. "Jimin-ah-"

"Get down," Jimin commanded.

Yoongi sat still, at a loss for words. "What-"

A loud noise resonated through the crisp air, a whizzing going past Yoongi's ear, Jungkook falling backwards with a gasp. With cat-like reflexes, Yoongi whipped around and aimed, shooting an army of bullets into the Hybrid behind him, knocking him dead to the dirt. "So much for Tae-hyung covering us," he grumbled, Jungkook gripping his upper-arm, blood trickling down between his fingers. Hoseok gaped. "Are you okay?" He questioned, pulling Jungkook's hand away to inspect the wound, the younger hissing at the movement. Hoseok winced, causing Jimin and Yoongi both asking what the matter was. "He got hit..And there's no exit wound." Jimin groaned in unison with Yoongi, who seemed done with the whole situation. "Can we just throw a band-aid on it and continue? We're sitting ducks right now." Jungkook glared at the oldest while Hobie shook his head, not finding words. "Silver is one of Jungkook-ah's weaknesses," Jimin started. "The longer it's in there, the more damage it causes. If left for too long-" "Jungkook-ah's muscles and arm movement could be seriously compromised," Hobie jumped in, finishing the sentence. "That's right," Jimin agreed, nodding. Yoongi rubbed his forhead, contemplating their next move. "So now what?" Yoongi inquired, already exhausted. "Do we dig the little shit out of him or what?" Jimin shook his head. "No, removing embedded silver is a complicated procedure. We need Jin-hyung to do it. He's the only one that can do it without killing him." The older man closed his eyes. "Jungkook, back to the van." The youngest looked at hs hyung incredelously. "What? No! I can still shoot!" Jungkook defended himself, determined even though the pain in his arm was white hot and burning. Yoongi shook his head. "Van. Now. Have it ready for when we get back." The younger looked as if his life was being stolen from him. "But Hyung-" The older was done taking it easy on him. "Jungkook-ah, I will not tell you again. You will return to the van, and have it ready for us. There are no negotiations to be made here. Go." Jungkook whimpered. "Hyung-"  
"I said go!" Yoongi barked, voice snapping with agression. The other two cringed at the older's tone. Jungkook stared at his hyung for a long minute before standing up, trudging back the way they'd came, seemingly defeated. It was almost painful to watch, honestly. The younger just wanted to help, but ended up in the cross-fire. After the maknae had disappeared completely into the brush, Yoongi turned to his other two dongsaengs, giving them each a 'don't fucking screw up' look. "When I count to 3, we move in. Kill as many as you have to, our priority is Namjoon-ah." Hoseok and Jimin nodded in understanding.

"One," they loaded their guns.  
"Two," they cocoed their guns.  
"Three!" They moved in.

\-------------

Bursting through the door, they immediately opened fire, 30 hybrids seated at the table, loading thier guns. Ducking behind a large granite statue of Buddah, Yoongi and Jimin took down one at a time, seemingly missing the disappearance of Hoseok. Bullets flew in every possible direction, assaulting them from all sides. "I really should've taken Tae's gun and left the rifle," Jimin muttered, having difficulty shooting short-range with a larger weapon. Yoongi slammed a new clip into his gun's chamber. "Too late for regrets now," He responded, firing a few more shots. Jimin almost laughed at the reference. "Seulpeun gieok modu jiweo," Jimin sang quietly, the sweetness of his voice clashing with the violence around them. Yoongi looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "You sing?" He asked, taking a second to massage the cramp out of his shoulder. "Y-yeah a little," Jimin stuttered, a pretty blush painting his cheeks. Yoongi smiled softly at his dongsaeng. "It's nice." He said, rotating his shoulder. "Your voice, I mean. It's pretty." Jimin's face turned so red from the compliment that he had to look away, covering his face with his hands. Yoongi bit his lip, almost cooing at the cute boy beside him. But Yoongi is a man; and real men don't coo over cute shit. Or at least, that's what he tells himself. "I think we got everyone here," Yoongi said instead, quickly reverting back to Leader Min. Jimin agreed, not saying a word. "I believe that door over there-" Yoongi pointed to a large set of double-doors on the far South wall. "-Leads to the dining hall, or whatever the fuck you call it. There should be another door from there that will lead us to a hallway, which connects to the front room." Jimin shifted uncomfortably. "Hyung," the younger called quietly, moving a bit closer to said hyung. "Won't there be more hybrids in there?" Yoongi looked over at his dongsaeng, eyes flickering down at his little hands before coming back up and locking eyes with him. "Jimin-ah, I'm pretty sure they all came in here after hearing the shots. I doubt there's any out there right now." Jimin whined quietly, a thing distressed lycans have a habit of doing. "What if they wanted to ambush us?" The smaller male looked away, scared tears rimming his eyes. Yoongi bit his lip, pulling the younger into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Yoongi soothed, running his finger's through the crying boy's hair. Jimin let out a little sob, tiny hands fisting the fabric of the older's shirt. "B-but-" the younger started, only to be cut-off. "Jimin-ah," Yoongi moved away slightly, using his fore-finger to gently lift the smaller's chin. "I said I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I always keep my promises, yes?" Jimin's tear-filled eyes bore into his, the butterflies from before returning full-force. "H-hyung," The younger called again, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks. Yoongi brushed the drops away with his thumbs, cupping his dongsaeng's face. Maybe it was because he stared too long, or maybe he just felt brave. Whatever the reason, Yoongi swooped his head down, connecting their lips in a soft, slow kiss. Jimin made a soft noise of suprise, but responded to the older, moving his lips against his Hyung's. Yoongi's hands moved away from Jimin's face, letting them explore. He let them skim over the younger's shoulders and down his back, loving the way the muscles tightened with every touch. Being in a daring mood, Yoongi slipped his hands under the hem of Jimin's sweater, his hands quickly finding their way to his dongsaeng's waist. Jimin shuddered against him, his lips parted beautifully. The older sucked Jimin's bottom lip into his mouth, licking and biting on the plush flesh, until he tasted the boy's blood on his tongue. He growled deep within his chest, the younger whimpering at the sound. "Fuck, you smell so good," the older praised, his voice dropping three octaves. Jimin gasped at the praise. "Y-you can h-have some," The younger replied shly, not able to keep his Hyung's gaze. Rumbling in approval, Yoongi yanked Jimin's head back by the hair, burying his nose into his exposed neck. Jimin bit his lip, his hands flying up to grab fistfulls of the older's hair. Yoongi whimpered at the younger's scent; so soft, fruity and warm. He bet his blood tasted the same. The though alone made his mouth water. He opened his mouth, gently grazing his elongated teeth against Jimin's neck, making the boy shiver and moan quietly, the sound so sweet to Yoongi's ears. Closing his eyes, the older started to sink his fangs into the soft junction between the younger's shoulder and neck, making the smaller boy cry out and cling to his hyung tightly, shuddering. As he tasted the rich warmth on his tongue, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and not because of the noises Jimin was making, either. His blood lust won over the curiousity, returning to his 'meal'. A few seconds in, footsteps approached from behind, stopping in front of them. "You guys gonna help find Joon-ah, or do you need a room first?" Yoongi groaned, irritated at being disturbed from his meal. Cracking an eye open, Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, a long, somewhat deep gash adorning his cheek. Jimin noticed as well, untangling himself from Yoongi to go check on his sunshine hyung, fussing over him. "Jimin-ah, I'm fine," Hobie giggled, playfully pushing out of the smaller's embrace. Yoongi stood up, wiping the excess blood on his lip with his tongue. Jimin's eyes followed the movement, blushing. Yoongi ignored it. "We were waiting for your explorative ass, shitface," he said, salty. Hoseok giggled at the name. "Yeah, where'd you go, anyway?" Jimin questioned. "While you idiots went into the eye of the storm, I, Jung Hoseok, found a direct passage to the front hall. Which, by the way, both Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung are in." Yoongi wanted to slap the proud ass look of his dongsaeng's face. "So you found them, but didn't try to grab their attention or something?" Yoongi was livid. "I thought you'd want me to come get you," Hobie looked down at his shoes. Jimin shot Yoongi a glare, wrapping Hobie in a back-hug and burrying his face into his neck. Yoongi's eye twitched. "Bring us there." he ordered. Hobie smiled. "With pleasure." 

To say Jungkook was upset would be an understatement. A very big understatement. He picked up a stick, hurling it at a tree. "Fuck them," he grumbled to himself, wincing at the pain in his arm. He wasn't far from the van now. He could see it a few hundred yards ahead of him. Speeding his gait, more and more of the van was revealed, the black clashing awfully with the light green of the forest. He looked around, feeling like something was amiss. "Tae-hyung?" He called, the only response was his own voice echoing through the trees. "Tae?" He repeated a little louder. He was nowhere to be seen. With shaky hands, Jungkook held his gun up in front of him, scoping the area out before approaching the van. The silence around him creeped him out even more. Moving silently but swiftly, he threw the large back door open, nearly firing his gun at the lump on the floor. Although shooting Taehyung would be an act of mercy at this point. His clothes clung to him, wet with sweat, panting. Jungkook climbed in, setting his gun on the floor. "Taehyung?" He asked, brushing his fingers against the older's forhead. He gasped quietly at how hot it was. "Hyung, you're burning up." Like Taehyung hadn't noticed. "Any other brilliant observations?" Tae griped, his voice cracking and strangled. Jungkook appeared shocked to hear him speak, but glared once the words hit his ears. He opted to not be an asshole for now. "How're you feeling?" The older rolled his eyes. "Like a million fucking bucks," he sat up unsteadily, propping himself against the side of the van. Jungkook nodded. "Want some water? You look thirsty." Jungkook offered, already reaching for the bottle Hoseok rejected earlier. Taehyung grabbed the younger's wrist, causing his head to snap up. "We both know that's not what I want," he drawled, bringing his dongsaeng's wrist to his lips. Gasping, Jungkook pulled his arm away. "Not until you get checked by Jin-hyung. It's dangerous." Tae's eyes flashed blue and red. "And I risked my life to feed you before," Tae shot back. His teeth hurt from how badly he wanted to sink them into the other's neck. To taste his blood. Jungkook's stomach flopped at Tae's facial expression. He looked so hungry. He almost stuck his chest out with pride, knowing the hunger was for him alone. "Did you mean what you said before, Hyung?" Jungkook questioned, leaning beside his hyung rather daringly. Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed. "About what?" The maknae looked at his hands. "About being gay for me?" The silence was deafening, threatening to steal Jungkook's sanity. Unfortunately, he never got a response. Well, not a verbal one, anyway. He found a sweaty Taehyung straddling his lap, lips locked in a deep kiss, his fingers in his dongsaeng's hair. "H-hyung," He whimpered quietly, his hands finding home on Tae's hips, pulling them foreward to bring him closer. The kiss wasn't sweet and soft, as Jungkook always imagined it to be. Instead, it was rough and passionate, which he discovered he liked. He liked feeling the weight of his hyung on his lap, his hands in his hair, the way his fangs pierced his lips every now and then, licking the droplets up with a groan. He liked how his hyung's lips felt against his own, it felt so right. Being overwhelmed with Taehyung on all sides, he lost control. "Bite me," he moaned, tilting his head to expose his neck. Tae growled, not having to be told twice. With one fluid movement, he latched his lips to his dongsaeng's neck, letting his teeth puncture the artery slowly. Tasting the rich boldness that was the maknae, he groaned deeply, sucking hard until he was soon gulping the substance by the mouthful. Jungkook cried out at the feeling, the dull burn ebbing into a more enjoyable sensation. He pulled his hyung so they were chest to chest, Jungkook left with nothing else to do than to rock his hips gently against his hyung's, both moaning. As the situation became more heated, Taehyung soon found himself pinned to the floor of the van, the kiss breathtakingly fast, thier teeth clashing against eachother. "J-jungkook-ah," Tae moaned, rolling his hips to meet the hard grinding of the other's. "Shh, let me take care of you," The younger responded, a whimper passing through his lips at the jolts of pleasure he felt. They soon lost themselves in eachother, letting themselves drift from reality to be surrounded by something better. As Jungkook was making work of Tae's shirt, the van doors flew open, four men throwing themselves inside, shouting. Jungkook didn't recognize them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, constructive criticism, and requests are always welcome! Also, are you guys okay with the more hands-on romantic stuff (like smutty-ish things) or more sweet romance, like hand-holding and stuff like that?
> 
> Have a good day, everyone!! Mwah~


	12. Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a betrayal among the coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not getting to you guys for a while. -_-   
> I've been incredibly busy with dance and summer-school, so I wasn't able to make an update. But last night I took out my phone and I stayed up until midnight to get this chapter made. I'm hope it's okay. The next couple chapters I'll work on getting the relationships moving.   
> Alright, enough blabber. Go read!~

"This is it," Hoseok said, pointing to the two large double-doors that laid threateningly beyond them. Yoongi didn't feel right about this; something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, a shiver passing down his spine. Glancing at Jimin, he could tell the young lycan was feeling the same way. The knowledge just served to make him more on-edge. "I think we should just find a different way through," he said, hoping the shake in his voice wasn't too audible. Hoseok shook his head, readying his gun. "This is the only way in. Unless you want to jump through a window." Jimin pulled his (Yoongi's) zip-up sweater tighter around his chest. Hoseok was acting a bit off as of recently, and it had him worried. "Yoongi-Hyung, I don't like this," the smaller whimpered, all the bravado from before nowhere to be found. "It's as Hope-ah said, one way in and one way out," the older replied. "We've got no other choice. Besides," he grinned. "I trust Hobie." Jimin bit back a retort, watching the way Hoseok's smile seemed to waver at the word 'trust'. Funny. Ignoring the younger's odd expression, Yoongi positioned himself behind the right door, machine gun ready as Hoseok gripped the left door's handle. "On three?" he asked, the oldest nodding shortly in response. Jimin took off his hoodie and shifted into lycan form, standing strong behind Yoongi. If his hyung needed him, he'd be there. "One," Hoseok started, bracing himself. "Two," Yoongi's body stiffened. "Three!" The door flew open, Yoongi jumping into the room and scanning the area for danger with his gun. Not seeing anything questionable, he waved the others in, Jimin taking a tentive step to his hyung before freezing mid-step. He raised his nose, sniffing. Hybrids. And they were close. He had just enough time to shift and let out a warning cry before he felt a sharp pain in his neck, crumpling to the floor. And then it all went black. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jimin-ah?" Jimin whimpered, eyes too heavy with sleep to try to open them. "Jimin-ah?" He whined as someone shook him, pain shooting up his spine. He felt like he was floating."Jimin-ah, open your eyes if you can hear me." Struggling,he somehow managed to peel his eyelids up, instantly feeling nauseous with how blurry his vision was. "Are you okay?" Jimin wished he had the energy to flip whomever was talking to him the bird. "Jimin-ah, if you don't say anything, how will I know you're okay?" Annoyed, he opened his mouth to speak. "F-fuckiiin shiiit," he slurred, scaring himself with the sound of his own voice. He heard a relieved sigh from above him. "Thank God, I thought you'd been turned into a vegetable," the voice said, sounding serious. "Whuh happ'ned?" The groggy boy inquired, trying to focus on the man in front of him. "We'll talk about that later, right now we gotta move." Silence. A cough. "Can you stand up?" Jimin, being the Tough Cookie he was, pushed himself up on arms, only to fall back to floor. He noticed the floor around him was awfully warm and wet. "Can't," he whimpered. His head felt like it was going to explode. "Okay, don't overdo it. Can you hold onto my back?" Jimin noticed the warm hands that swallowed his own, the feeling familiar and comforting all at once. Jimin felt himself relax. "Mmmhm," he lazed out, too exhausted to do anything more. In an almost out-of-body feeling he felt someone pull him over their shoulder, his head resting in the crook of their neck. The sweet, spicy scent of the other caught his nose for a moment,his mind too fuzzy to do anything more than aknowledge it's existance. He heard some other voices, although unable to really understand what was being said, he recognised Yoongi's deep brogue thrumming in his ear. Just hearing the noise had him burying himself deeper into the man's neck, liking the feel of the other's warm breath traveling down his. Closing his eyes, he allowed the darkness to pull him under again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Yoongi sprinted across the lawn, Jimin jostling around dangerously on his back as Namjoon and Jin ran behind him. He ducked into the cover of the forest, darting up the foot-beaten path back up to the van. He had the lingering thought that they should go back for Hoseok, but he quickly shook the idea away like a bad joke. He didn't deserve rescue. Not after what he had done. Yoongi was just glad to have the coven leader and the doctor back, happy that soon enough they'd be home. He needed to take care of Jimin. "Give me Jimin-ah," Jin panted as he reached for the boy clinging to Yoongi's back, still running full speed. Yoongi, although wanting to keep the mini-heater on back, stopped to shimmy his dongsaeng off and into Jin's embrace. He tried to ignore the jealousy that clutched at his heart at seeing someone else touch his Jiminie. They took a short breather to get the shortest adjusted on the oldest's back, picking up where they'd left off before. He could see the van head. Only a few more feet to go. Yanking the keys out of his pocket he turned in the slot, the three men throwing themselves into the back, almost landing on Jungkook and Taehyung. And let me tell you what, the hyungs were living for the utter look of terror on Jungkook's face. Jin hadn't felt bad, though, because he had told the two about safe sex many a time. And safe sex includes doing it somewhere you won't get caught. Kinda like a hickey. (Don't judge him; it was a good analogy). As Namjoon and Jin shouted over the noise of roaring hybrids, Yoongi put the van in gear, tearing out of the bush like a dear in a bush fire. To fuck if he was going to go through all this shit just to get caught again. Nuh-uh, he ain't having none of that. They all felt relieved to be seated safely in the van, Jin especially happy becuase he could now look Jimin over. He had the younger boy in his lap, gently pressing and rubbing around his head, concentrated. "Is he alright?" Taehyung asked, dragging himself over to the younger, holding his hand. Jin gave him a pointed look. "He might have a major concussion, but I need to do an CAT scan on him to be sure." Jungkook and Namjoon exchanged looks. And the coven leader didn't look happy with him. Jungkook cast his eyes down, suddenly finding his fingers more interesting. "How's everyone back there?" Yoongi shouted over the rap music he had on blast. "We're all good," Jin and Namjoon shouted back, Taehyung gripping his head in pain at the noise. Jungkook tore off a couple pieces of his shirt for the older boy to use as ear plugs. He accepted them gratefully, shoving them into his ears. "What about Jimin-ah?" Yoongi shouted again, the van lurching to left, causing those that weren't in seat belts (everyone but Jin and Jimin) to slide to the right of the van rather hard. Jin almost laughed at their stupidity. "He's fine, he may have a concussion, though," The oldest Hyung replied, now realizing how thirsty he was. "Are we out of the containment area yet?" Namjoon asked, braced against the back of the van. It was comical, really. "Almost, we're about to the-" Yoongi slammed his foot down on the brake pedal mid-sentence, everyone getting thrown around in the process. With a growing panic, he observed what was in front of him. The gate was closed. And where it was pure cast-iron, he knew there would be no driving through it (although he'd love to A-Team it). As the hybrids closed in on all sides, and he heard his friends shouting in terror, he had to make a decision. Either take a dangerous risk, or die. He chose to risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it! Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It really means so much to me! Have a wonderful day!


	13. Update

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait with the chapters; I really started this fic at a busy time. -_-  
I'm planning on a double update tomorrow (I have one chapter ready atm), and hopefully another on Friday. I will try to update every week around Thursday or Friday. :)  
See y'all soon, and thank you for sticking around!   
<3 <3 <3


	14. *I'm really not sure what to title this one*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so excited to update this fic! I'm really happy because even though it hasn't gone exactly to plan, I think it's still come together well. :)  
> If there's anything here that confuses you, feel free to ask about it! I'll try to explain things better in the future.   
> Enjoy!

"Hang on to something!" Yoongi shouted as he quickly switched to reversed gear, causing a few unlucky hybrids to go flying. "Yoongi, the fuck are you doing!?" The boys screamed in unison. To avoid a total freak-out, the mint-haired man decided to tell the truth. "What I need to do to get us out of here." Okay, so maybe not the total truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. The only other way out of the containment area was to escape via the ramp that seemed high enough to send the van over the fence if they went fast enough. Yoongi just prayed to the stars that it worked. Once aligned for perfect trajectory, he stepped on the gas pedal, giving full-throttle. Jin noticed what was going on immediately. "Yoongi-ah, you aren't doing what I THINK you're doing, right?" Taehyung, being an intellectual, let out a terrified cry. He hates heights. Jungkook reached out with his good arm and grabbed Tae's wrist, pulling the older into his lap and securing a seat belt around themselves, watching as Jin and Namjoon struggled to get the still unconcious Jimin strapped in. Yoongi's heart pounded as they started closing in on the ramp. 50 yards. 40 yards. 30. Namjoon climbed over the center compartment and buckled into the passenger seat. "Is this going to work?!" Yoongi shout/whispered, his nerves making him break out in a cold sweat. Namjoon shrugged. "Giving our velocity and factoring in the hieght of the ramp versus the fence, and adding in our negative and positive acceleration-" "SERIOUSLY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMNIT!" Yoongi interrupted, irritated. Jungkook snickered loudly, the coven leader sending him a glare that could rival grumpy cat. He turned back around to face their fate. "Honestly? 50-50. Even if we're going fast enough, if the ramp isn't tilted up enough..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish. Yoongi nodded in understanding, his cool exterior returning. "Alright, everybody hang on!" The van went on and over the ramp, soaring into mid-air. It felt as though those moments in the air were too fast and too slow at the same time. Despite being Men™, they all screamed in terror as the back fender hit the fence, causing the van to tip toward the front. Taehyung shrieked as he clung to a shook Jungkook, Jin kept his arms around Jimin through the seatbelts, while Yoongi and Namjoon locked eyes in fear. Seemingly light years later, the boys jolted painfully in their seats on impact when the wheels hit the ground. It was silent. Yoongi's foot rested on the brake pedal, frozen. Had they seriously survived that? As if reading his mind, the others started whooping and hollering, hitting the seats with their hands. "E-everybody okay?" Namjoon asked, turning in his seat to view the back. Despite being pale and shaken up, they seemed no less worse for wear. Quietly, Yoongi put the petal to the floor, the van zipping out of sight and into the forest. Save for the occasional direction from Namjoon, nobody spoke a word. It was eerie, that silence. It felt foreboding against their ears. After several miles of this, Jungkook's curiousity got the better of him. "Where's Hoseok-Hyung?" He inquired, running his fingers through Tae's sweaty hair. The older was getting worse. Yoongi sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," he replied, voice tired. "But Hyung, we can't just leave-" 

"I said tomorrow!" Yoongi snapped, almost growling. The youngest visibly flinched at the tone, making him feel guilty. He took a deep breath. "Look, my main concerns are getting everyone back to the coven and recouperating. We've all gone through a lot the past week, and I think the best thing for us right now is to take care of our health first." Namjoon made a noise of agreement. "Yoongi-Hyung is right, health comes first." 

"But Hyung-"

"No buts. We'll discuss matters later."

Jungkook puffed his cheeks in defeat, slumping against his seat. "When we get back, I want to get that bullet out of your shoulder," Jin informed the youngest. "But what about Jimin?" Jungkook whined, not wanting anyone near his achingly tender wound. "That's 'Hyung' to you," Jin chastized, checking said hyung's bpm. "And he's fine. He'll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up, but some morphine should do the trick." Jungkook made a face, reaching down to rub comforting circles into Tae's wrists, only to be rewarded with a sharp cry and slap to the cheek. Jin looked up and quirked an eyebrow as Taehyung ripped his wrist away, eyes brimming with pained tears. Jungkook stared in shock. "Jin-Hyung..." He lifted up his hand, almost black blood covering his finger tips. Jin's eye's followed the motion, quickly connecting the dots as he looked down at Taehyung's wrist. It was bleeding quickly, a stream of it leaking out from the bite wounds and seeping into his shirt. Hastily the oldest unbuckled himself and sat next to his dongsaengs, taking Tae's arm into hand to examine it closer. The two puncture marks were now puffy, the edges ebbing from a charred black to dark red, pinkish lines lines travling up the arm and disappearing under his shirt. The blood itself was worrisome, in that it was indeed close to black. The oldest also noted how there seemed to be little to no clotting, indicating some sort of change within the cells. "He got bit?" Jin asked softly, looking at Jungkook. The youngest kept his eyes on Taehyung, nodding slightly. "Yeah, when he was helping me escape. But wait- I thought that whole bit-be-turned thing was bullshit?" The lie rolled off Jungkook's tongue easily. Almost too easily. Jin stiffened, glaring. "Those warnings were put in the Great Book of Enchantica for a reason. Turning after being bitten is rare, yes, but it does happen." The youngest shifted in his seat. "And if you'd read chapter 2 article 5 like I told you to, you would know that pure-blood lycans and pure-blood hybrids are more at risk than half-bloods." Jungkook bit his lip in shame. "I'm sorry," he replied. Jin looked grim. "Being sorry isn't going to fix him, Jungkook-ah," The oldest said, tutting at how hot Tae's skin was. The youngest and oldest looked up, locking eyes. Jungkook's eyes swam with fear, Jin's more confused than anything. As they stared, Tae started convulsing, his whole body spasming violently. Jungkook screamed, Yoongi and Namjoon looking back to see what the commotion was about. "Holy fuck-Jin, is he okay?!" Namjoon panicked, voice strained. Jin didn't answer, all his concentration going into pinning Taehyung down so he didn't hurt himself. "Jin-hyung, what's wrong?" The coven leader asked again, almost shouting. Yoongi winced at the noise. As Taehyung's head arched back and his eyes rolled violently into his head, Jin turned around, sheer terror in his voice. "He's infected with Hybridoxide," he somehow managed to keep his voice level. Yoongi groaned. "So we can understand it, please?" He demanded. Namjoon looked over, pale. "He got bit, hyung," he informed him, gulping. "He's turning into a hybrid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day everyone! Thank you all so much for leaving kudos, reading, and commenting!   
> <3 <3 <3


	15. Boys will be boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the second part of the update, and I'm really not sure how to feel about it. I think it reads a bit rushed, which I'm irritated with. I think I developed the story a bit too quickly. Anyway, I wanted to clarify a few things I think you guys should know about. One, the book of Enchantica is basically an book about magical/mythical creatures. It explains the science behind all things mythical, including how the creatures are bred, recreated, destroyed, what their weaknesses and strengths are, ect. The book of Elders is a huge ass book that's about 900 years old, and is full of the things the elders themselves have learned, and all of them have personal, hand-written entries within said book. I would also like to note that I did add A/B/O dynamics to the story, but it's not exactly a big part of it. Essentially, the only time ABO is mentioned is during ruts, heats, possessive behavior, and pheromones. The only ones in Bangtan that are part of the ABO au are Jungkook (Alpha), Jimin (Beta), Hoseok (Beta), and Tae (Omega/beta). Taehyung and Jungkook are 'soulmates' (if that's what you want to call it), and that's why they're acting so strange. They'll straighten out within the next couple/few chapters. :) And one more thing, ruts and heats are triggered from the pheromones from Alpha or Omega. Ruts/heats very rarely occur naturally, they're almost always pheromone-induced. That's a result from the Hybrid thing. And i swear this is the last thing: Biting does not cause a bond. Bonds do not exist in this fic, because if that were the case, every time someone fed from someone else, they'd end up bonded. And that shit could get confusing real fast. Speaking of confusion, if you're confused about anything, feel free to ask!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get him on the gurney, I need you to remove any circulation-hindering objects," Jin ordered as they crashed through the hospice wing, Tae's arms slung around Jungkook's and Yoongi's shoulders.

The two men grunted as they hoisted the unconcious boy onto the table. "So his clothes?" Jungkook asked, somewhat sassily. Jin rolled his eyes, grabbing a sedative and an injection kit. "Everything but his boxers," the oldest clarified, setting the objects on a small, fold up metal table. 

Yoongi reached over to aid the youngest in undressing Taehyung, only to be snarled at possessively. He backed up, startled by the blue-red of Jungkook's eyes. "Mine," the boy growled, leaning protectively over Taehyung. Jimin covered his nose, gagging on the pheromones the young hybrid was emitting. Jimin thanked his lucky stars he was a beta, not an omega - otherwise things could get sticky real quick. 

Jin, sensing the foreboding energy in the room, quickly ushered the boys out, only allowing Jungkook to stay. Even then, the young hybrid was forced to observe from the other end of the room. Jin was quick to tie on a hospital garb and pull on his gloves, tending to Taehyung's wrist with swift pricision. 

He willed himself not to panic when he saw that the lycan had red lines running up his arm, across his shoulder, and reaching down to his heart. "What's that?" Jungkook asked, pointing to the lines. The oldest nibbled his lip, contemplating being truthful. The look on the youngest's face told him he could handle it. "It's blood poisoning." Jin palpated the puncture wound, a greenish slime leaking out between the raw flesh. 

He hissed at the smell, even Jungkook reeling back a bit, and Tae letting out a pained whine. Jin quickly tied the rubber band around the top of Tae's bicep, hindering the circulation. He drew 10ml of a morphine/sedative solution, injecting it straight into the prominent vein on the inside of Taehyung's elbow. The tension in the room seemed to dissapate as Tae's facial features relaxed, being pulled to sleep. 

The youngest and oldest watched the peaceful looking boy for a time, both happy that he was no longer in pain. "Jungkook-ah," Jin called, beginning to prep Tae's puncture wounds with iodine. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly." Jin looked up from his task, Jungkook nodding in agreement.

"How long ago did you feed from Taehyung-ah?" The youngest choked on his spit. "I didn't-" Jin held up a glove-clad hand. "I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you two. Taehyung smells like you." Jungkook scoffed. "That's hardly a conviction, Hyung," he glared. "We were together in an inclosed space for a long period of time, of course he smells like me!" 

Jin hook his head, filling a baby-food syringe with hydrogen peroxide to flush the wounds. "No, it's different. Your scents aren't mingling, they're..," Jin paused, trying to sum up the words. "It's like Tae's natural scent is pre-dominant, and yours is the main. It's not that Tae smells like you, its that Tae SMELLS LIKE YOU." 

Jungkook gaped, realization coming over his face. "Do you think the others noticed?" Jin shook his head. "Yoongi might, given that you almost bit his face off for touching him. And Jimin probably does as well. Those hormones you gave off were pretty damn pungent." 

Blush painted the younger's face. "Sorry, hyung." The oldest laughed in response. "Eh, don't worry about. But you still haven't answered my question." Jungkook cocked his head in confusion. Jin sighed. "When did you feed from Tae?" 

The hybrid winced as the peroxide bubbled up and over the swollen holes on his Hyung's skin, odd black flecks floating up with it. "Around two days ago," he replied, fluffing Tae's hair affectionately.

"That about fits with the severity of the infection," Jin mumbled, continuing his work. They stood in silence, the only noise being the wet sound of flesh rubbing on flesh as Jin opened the pus pockets and flushed them. "He'll be okay, right hyung?"

Jungkook asked, searching for consolation. Jin thought. "I'm really not sure. His blood toxicity is very high, and he's dangerously deficient in iron." Jungkook sat down, his head hanging between his shoulders. 

"Is there anything we can do?" He inquired, becoming distressed. Jin nodded, even though the youngest couldn't see it. "Well, you could look through the book of Elders, there might be something of use in there." Jungkook groaned. 

"But I can't just leave him alone in here!" The oldest almost laughed. "He's not alone, I'm here." Jungkook threw him a 'that's just as bad' look. "That and there's nothing you can do for him now, anyway." Jungkook opened his mouth to disagree, but was cut off. "Look, I'm kicking you out now. Either look through the book, or get some rest. The latter I highly advise." The younger suprisingly didn't put up an argument. He gave Tae a quick kiss on the forehead, then quickly exited the room, heading for the library.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jungkook poured over the pages of the book of Elders into the late hours of the night, searching for anything that could be of help. He often struggled to read some of the handwriting, which was either badly faded, or too messy to decipher. 

He was so engrossed in the task that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Jimin threw open the library door, hair wild and face flushed. Jungkook growled in annoyance. "The fuck do you want?" 

Jimin's eyes flickered at the abscence of honorifics, but chose to ignore it. "Taehyung-ah is up," he panted, Jungkook instantly getting up and heading out the door. "No, wait," Jimin shouted, gripping his dongsaeng's wrist. 

Jungkook's nostrils flared as the warm, milky scent of Taehyung traveled into his nose, eyes flaring blue. "He's up, but there's an issue." Jungkook stiffened. "What do you mean by 'issue'?" He asked, his inner wolf roaring at him to go find his boyfriend. Wait-when had they decided they were together? 

"He's...There's uh..Well you see-" Jungkook gave him a pointed look, willing his hyung to just spit it out already. "The transition isn't going right. He's flat-out refused the blood bags Jin-Hyung tried to give him, saying he wanted yours." Jungkook almost groaned at the thought of Taehyung wanting only him. Almost in as if something was taking a hold on his sanity, he turned and sprinted down the hall, ignoring Jimin's cries of warnings as he approached the hospice doors.

\------------------------

As he swung the door open, the first thing he noticed was the smell. The air was so thick with Tae's scent that he almost came right there. It was so intoxicating. 

The second thing he noticed was that Taehyung - his Taehyung - was strapped to the hospital bed, crying out for him. The third thing he noticed was that he had unknowingly untied the boy, and was now pinned under him on the floor. 

"Ah, Jungkook-ah," Tae whimpered, burying his nose into the juncture of the youngest's neck. "Y-you smell so good," he gasped, scraping his teeth against the maknae's neck. Jungkook growled deep within his chest. "So do you, babe." 

Tae whined at his tone, nibbling on the younger's neck. Jungkook's hands instantly went up to grasp at Tae's hips, pulling them down to meet his own, both groaning at the feeling. 

"Fucking bite me Tae," Jungkook commanded, his Alpha tone coming out strong and heavy, like the pheromones he was emitting. Tae didn't need to be told twice, instantly sinking his fangs deep into his dongsaeng's neck. Jungkook ground his and the older's hips harder together, baring more of neck to make Tae's feeding easier.

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that, with Tae's fangs in his neck and their hips connected. In fact, the last thing he remembered before his world went dark was a sharp pain in his thigh, and Tae's angry shouting in his ear.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Jungkook woke up in his bed, sweating. His body felt like it was on fire. He groaned, sitting up. He looked around the room, searching for Taehyung. He was sure he had been in here with him. The scent of the other still clung to the bed sheets, the floor. Even Jungkook's arms smelled of him. He looked down, noticing that his shoulder was all bandaged up, and no longer burned from the silver.

And that's when he realized something startling. He was hard. And what was worse, was that his knot was formed, aching from the lack of stimulation. With a gulp, the only explaination for this popped into his mind. He was on his very first rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that one! Thank you all so much for reading, leaving Kudos, and commenting! It really means a lot to me!  
> Have a beautiful day!  
> <3 <3 <3


	16. Ignorance is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I tried. xD

"Something's not right here," Jin said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as Namjoon passed him a cup of hot tea. "How do you mean?" The coven leader asked. He sat down next to the doctor, combing his fingers through the older's hair.

"Taehyung and Jungkook...I don't know, it doesn't feel right," Jin leaned into the touch. Namjoon hummed in response. "It's odd, I agree." Yoongi snored lightly, having fallen asleep on the chair across the kitchen island. "Will Tae and Kookie be safe?" Jin scratched his neck nervously. "It's hard enough to keep the fact that Jungkook is a hybrid under wraps, and now we're adding Tae to the mix." 

Namjoon chewed his thumbnail. "I'm not really sure. It's not as if either of them leave the castle much, anyways. The only way anybody would find out would be if one of us told the outside world," he reasoned. "Well, Hoseok might tell, given the fact that he almost got Yoongi and Jimin killed," Jin mused. "And y'know, we DID leave him behind. Why should we expect him to keep his promise?" 

Namjoon shrugged. "We shouldn't. I'm thinking maybe we can try those kryptonite collars? I heard the goverment was using them to help contain the trial Hybrids." Jin shook his head. "We can't. Tae's system is very sensitive right now, there's a chance he could react badly to the chemicals," he set his cup down with a quiet thunk. 

Namjoon rubbed his face, tired. "I don't know, but how about we talk about it tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Jin laughed at his dongsaeng. "You're a vampire, you don't get tired." Namjoon scoffed. "You wanna bet? I feel like an old bat right now!" The doctor giggled. "You ARE an old bat, you fool." Namjoon flicked the other on the forehead. "You're even older than me," he retaliated, voice gravelly.

"Yah, but I'm still internationally handsome," Jin pouted, sticking his chest out. Namjoon smiled fondly, fluffing the other's hair. "Yes you are, hyung." They stared at each other, lost for words. Were Joon's eyes always so alluring? 

"Well, I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams, Hyung." Namjoon broke eye contact, patting the older's shoulder before putting his cup in the sink, leaving for the bedroom wing. Jin leaned back in his seat, watching the bubbles in his tea drift off to the sides. 'Must be a storm coming,' he thought to himself, getting up. He wondered if he should wake Yoongi up and send him to bed, but decided against it. The last person to wake Yoongi up almost got their throat ripped out (Hoseok never got over it).

He saw Hoseok's face flash in his mind before shaking his head. Hoseok is gone now. Or at least that's what he tells himself so he can feel better about the decision to leave him behind. He shuddered at the icey feeling that hit his bones. They didn't even ask to hear his side of the story. 

"You think too loudly," Yoongi drawled drowsily, rubbing his eyes. "It's about Hoseok-ah, isn't it?" Jin nodded, not looking up from the table. Yoongi sighed. "I know that it's hard. Fuck, even I miss him. But Hyung," he crossed his arms, leaning back. "We made the right choice." 

Jin stiffened. "Did we? We didn't even give him the benefit of the doubt, we just dumped him! How is that okay?" The older looked up, his eyes rimming red with tears. Yoongi's confident poker face faltered, glancing away. "He set Jimin and I up. If he did it once, he'd do it again. We made the right choice." Jin got up, shaking his head. 

"I guess it's just hard to imagine someone like Hobie doing something that. I can't wrap my head around it." Yoongi nodded. "Jimin-ah is having a difficult time understanding it, too. He's still in shock from it." The oldest pushed in his seat, rinsing his cup before setting it in the sink. "I'm going to get some shut-eye before I have to tend to Tae again," he informed, suddenly too exhausted to continue talking about their friend. 

Yoongi nodded again, understanding. "Yeah, I think I'll do that, too. See you in the morning, Hyung," he said, leaving the room before hearing a reply. Chapter Text

Jin stood by the sink, too busy gazing out the small window to care about Yoongi. He couldn't see well, because the lights were reflecting on the glass, blinding the outside view. He reached over and flipped a switch, the room being blanketed in darkness. He stared out for a while before turning to leave, trying to ignore the light signal morse code he saw outside. Hoseok isn't dead after all.

\-----------------------------------

Taehyung layed in bed, heavily tranqulized. He was awake, but could not move. He was confused by the emotions in his chest. Why does he feel like this? All hot and sweaty, only one person his mind? What's with that urgent tugging he felt in his heart, wanting to be held by Jungkook? To be loved? He'd never felt anything like it before. So confused about everything like a little school boy with a crush.   
He knew his feelings were a direct effect from inhaling Alpha pheromones, but then again, he wasn't sure if he had normally feel this way around the younger. He hated the empty, aching feeling in his chest, the one you feel when you miss someone terribly. And he's not stupid, he knows who caused it. 

He could smell light traces of Jungkook's rut in the air, exciting him. He wanted to go to the alpha, to help him. The want grew so powerful, he almost wanted to puke. He isn't daft, he knows what happens when an alpha and a omega get together; they reproduce. Not that Tae didn't want to be round with the youngest's pups, because he totally would! It was just that he was so overwhelmed at that moment. 

He wanted to go the Jungkook, to become whole with him. He wanted to be held and kissed by the young man, never to be forgotten. Fuck, this was just too much! Seriously, how long until the sedative wears off so he can go see his baby? Pretty soon. All he needed now was to regain feeling in his foot, and then he could hop out of the infirmary. 

\-----------------------------------

"Jin Hyung!" Jimin called, crashing through the older's bedroom door. Jin shifted under the sheets, propping himself up on one elbow. "What's wrong?" He asked the lycan, the sinking feeling in his gut telling him it was probably about Jungkook or Taehyung.

"It's Tae," Jimin confirmed. "He recovered faster than normal from the last dose of sedative, and now I can't find him OR Jungkook!" The younger rambled, hands moving around in a frenzy.

Jin took his covers off and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Namjoon-ah locked Jungkook up in a different wing because he went into rut," the oldest informed, standing up. "Taehyung most likely woke up, smelled Kook-ah's pheromones, and went completely bonkers. I imagine if he went anywhere, it would be to find Jungkook."

Jimin seemed to calm down a bit after that, but still seemed tense. "But Joon-hyung is the only one who knows where Jungkook-ah is," he picked at his thumb. Jin pulled on his robe and put his hand on the younger's shoulder, guiding him out of the room and down the hall. 

"I know where he is," Jin stated confidently. "The safest place for him would be in his own bedroom." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "But he shares a room with Yoongi-hyung," he sounded unsure. Jin nodded. "His official coven room he shares with Yoongi, yes. But I'm talking about the one we gave him while he was still a pup." Jimin made an 'ohh' sound, digging his hands into his pockets. He hoped Jin was right. 

\------------------------------------

Taehyung ran around the whole castle, searching for the maknae. It seemed as though the youngest had just up and disappeared. 'Where could he be?" He asked himself, sliding down a cold concrete wall to the floor. 

He could smell Jungkook's pungent from where he was sitting, but he couldn't seem to find the origin of the scent. He was on this floor, but where? Taehyung had already searched the whole damn thing top-to-bottom, but alas, the youngest was nowhere in sight.

He let out a pitiful whine; his inner wolf cying out for the young alpha. "A-alpha," Tae sobbed, clutching his head as a wave of pain crashed behind his eyes. "Taehyung?" Tae sniffled, not totally sure he wasn't just hearing things. "Tae? Are you there?" 

He shot up, spinning around. He swore he heard it from behind him. But how was that possible? All that was behind him was a wall. "Jungkook-ah?" He whispered, grazing his hand on the concrete in front of him. "Tae? Is that you?" Taehyung almost wept in relief; that was definetely Jungkook. "Where are you?" The older asked, searching for a latch or a button. He heard scraping along the inside of the wall. 

 

"I'm right here," the younger replied, growling as Tae's submissive scent wafted through the ventilation window 5 feet above him. Wait-the vent grate! "Taehyung, do you see a ladder or anything you could use to climb on?" 

Tae looked around, eyes landing on the janitor's closet. "I might, hold on," the older responded, dragging himself to the door. It was difficult to stand, let alone walk. Whining, he grasped the handle and turned, cursing when it refused to open. Who the fuck locks the janitor closet? And when since did they even HAVE a janitor? Tae returned to the wall, sinking down to his knees in front of it. Gosh, his eyes felt so heavy. "Couldn't find an'thing," he slurred. Jungkook's hackles raised at how exhausted Tae sounded. His inner wolf growled at him to protect the young omega, prompting him to come up with an idea. 

"Tae, I want you to listen very closely," Jungkook started, snatching a window curtain from the window. "I'm going to throw half of my curtain through the vent above you. Once it's down there, i want you to secure it around your waist and tug the times when you're ready, and I'll pull you in, okay?" He didn't get a response, just a grunt. 

He hastily grabbed his desk chair and dragged it to the grate. There he took the grate out, threw it to the side, and pushed the curtain out the hole to the boy below him. A short time later he felt the tugs, and began pulling the omega up, trying to be quick about it. 

"Grab onto my neck," Jungkook rumbled as Tae's fluffy head of hair came into view, unpurposefully emitting more pheromones. Tae keened at the scent, doing just as the youngest had ordered and larched his arm around the alpha's neck, gulping down the smell. 

As soon as he had Tae inside the room Jungkook stepped carefully off the chair and set the older down onto the bed, returning to the curtain to pull it back in before anyone could spot it. He then lied down beside Taehyung, being the big spoon against the omega's back. They were quiet for a bit, content to lie in each other's arms. 

That is, until Jungkook's body released an intense wave of heat and hormones, making him growl and Tae whimper. "Are you o-on rut?" Tae asked, mewling as Jungkook sucked a hickey under his ear. "Mmm," the younger hummed, not in the mood to be vocal. His hands danced down Tae's thin waist to his hips, dragging his hands down and splaying his long fingers against the omega's smooth tummy skin. 

"Didn't know you were an omega," Jungkook grumbled into the older's neck. Tae whined, pushing his ass back to meet the younger's hips, Jungkook gripping him tighter in response. "I-I didn't think i-it was i-important," he gasped out. Gosh, his skin felt like it was on fire. 

"How could it not be important?" Jungkook growled, one hand palming at the older's erection, causing him to buck and cry out. "Or do you want to be caught in the middle of my rut, being pumped full of my come?" He growled, Tae sobbing, clawing at the youngers arms in desperation. 

"P-please, I want i-it," the older begged, grinding into the other's palm. Jungkook clucked, his hand slipping down the other's pants and gripping his cock, squeezing it. Tae panted against the hand he had clasped over his mouth. 

"I don't think you realize what that means," the younger teased, stroking him with a loose fist. "If I stuff you with my come, you'll get pregnant," Jungkook almost snarled, becoming more excited. "And then you'll be all round and pretty with my pups." 

Tae keened at the thought. He's always wanted pups. Jungkook chuckled at the older's reaction. "Would you like that, Tae? To be the mother of my pups?" Tae nodded, body wracking with desire. "W-want t-to please, A-Alpha!" The youngest bit his lip at the begging, needy tone. He knew it was wrong to do this. He knew it was just his rut and Tae's heat talking, that they'd both probably regret it later, but who cares? 

Ignorance is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, it means a lot to me! Have a fantastic day!  
> <3 <3 <3


	17. 'Accident' is a word invented to make the guilty feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's another unedited update~~

\--------------------------------------------------------

Yoongi had not gone to bed after his meeting with Seokjin in the kitchen. Instead, he had gone outside to see what the flashing from the kitchen window was. Yoongi isn't stupid; he saw that the flashes were in a pattern. But he honestly did not think he would walk straight into Hoseok by doing so, stumbling back. 

"Hoseok, what the fu-" Hoseok covered Yoongi's mouth with his hand, eyes frantic. "Please Hyung, just hear me out!" 

Yoongi scoffed, eyeing the other like he'd lost his mind. "Are you crazy?! You almost got all of us killed! Why should I listen to a damn thing you have to fucking say?!" 

Hoseok took Yoongi's whisper-shouting as a good sign. If he was totally pissed, he would've shouted for real. "Look, I know it looks bad-"   
Yoongi laughed. "LOOKS bad? Jimin almost got his head smashed in because of you!" 

Hoseok held up a hand, signaling for the other to shut up a minute. Which he did; albiet grudgingly. 

"You guys weren't supposed to get hurt! It was supposed to be just Namjoon-ah, that was the deal!" 

Yoongi looked at the younger funny. "So you didn't mean to sell everyone out, just our fucking LEADER? That's betrayal, Hoseok! He could have your head if he finds out!" The older shouted for real, causing the lycan to flinch.   
"Yoongi-Hyung, I-" Yoongi held up a hand, eyes ablaze. "Leave," he commanded, voice stony.

Hoseok's eyes welled up with tears. "Hyung please-" Yoongi shook his head, turning his back. "Don't ever call me that again, runt! Get your ass out of here before I change my mind and tell Namjoon-ah." 

With a hurt expression, the lycan turned to his wolf form and darted away into the bushes, disappearing into the night. 

Yoongi watched him go and sighed, rubbing his temples. Should he have heard the younger out? Or did he make the right descision to make him go?

\------------------------------------------

Taehyung sobbed as the alpha slowly fingered him open, making sure to curl his fingers into older's prostate each time.

Taehyung reached down and grabbed fistfulls of his dongsaeng's hair, tugging on it so hard it made the hybrid groan. 

"P-please, I-I'm ready," Tae urged, avoiding the alpha's strong gaze. "Oh are you now?" Jungkook smirked, pressing a fourth digit into the slick-covered hole, the older crying out at the stretch.

"You think you can handle my big alpha cock when you can't even take a few fingers?" Tae didn't respond, just whined as he felt the fingers leave. How is it possible to feel so empty?

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's calves and placed them on his shoulders, bending over the omega, causing Tae's knees to touch is chest. Jungkook placed his fore arms beside Taehyung's head, bending the older so much that their fore heads touched.

"You're so beautiful, Tae," the younger whispered, placing a firm kiss to his lips. The older responded by blushing furiously, looking away. 

Jungkook clicked his tongue, grinding his cock against Taehyung's hole. "Look at me, Tae," he said, demenour darkening when the older refused. 

"I said look, Omega!" Jungkook growled, slapping the other's thigh harshly. Taehyung gasped, gaze snapping to to his Alpha's dark one. 

A shiver of excitement ran down his spine, biting his lip. Jungkook's gaze followed the motion predatorially. 

Taehyung reached down between thier bodies to grab the younger's cock, pushing the head of it against his leaking hole. Jungkook's eyes snapped at the movement, shuddering at the warm wetness of the omega's slick. 

Refusing to let him take control, the alpha seized both of the older's wrists, pinning them above his head. Tae whimpered, canting his ass up. "K-kook, p-please," he begged, eyes welling with tears of need. "W-want y-you."   
Jungkook's last bit of restraint snapped at the words, lining himself up and giving no warning before sinking, both gasping at the feeling. 

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking wet," Jungkook grunted, beginning to thrust at a controlled pace. 

"A-and you're h-huge," Tae whimpered, cock dribbling all over his chest. The alpha laughed, leaning down a bit more to lap up the older's pre-come, causing the omega to squirm. 

"P-please go f-faster," he begged quietly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Jungkook started pounding into him, the thrusts so strong the shook the bed. 

Taehyung cried out, gripping Jungkook's shoulders tightly to keep himself grounded. 

Liking the reaction he was getting, the alpha reached down, fisting the younger's cock in time with his inhumanly fast thrusts. Taehyung's back arched, throwing his head back as he screamed at the overwhelming pleasure, fisting the sheets.

"So fucking beautiful," Jungkook snarled, something dangerous growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Taehyung noticed as much, panic creeping into his bones when he saw how black the alpa's eyes had gotten. He looked almost demonic. 

"J-jungkook, s-slow down," Tae whimpered, the roughness of the younger beginning to hurt. Jungkook snarled in response, pistoning his hips into Taehyung's with bone-shattering force. Taehyung screamed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as the man above him just got rougher and rougher, the pain starting to out do the pleasure. 

He begged and sobbed, the alpha too far gone to really register that the omega was in actual pain.

At that point, an earth-shattering fear overtook Taehyung, causing him to wrench himself out of Jungkook's grasp, kneeing the younger in the balls. Jungkook rolled over and gasped with pain. 

Tae took it as his cue to get to the door, jumping up. But as he scanned the room, he noticed there was no door, only walls. 

And now Jungkook was getting up, something dark and evil swimming in his eyes, floating around his aura. Tae whimpered and sunk to the floor. He prayed someone would find them, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed~  
> As usual, thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I love you all! :)
> 
> Have a beautiful day!   
> <3 <3 <3


	18. September 27th, 1698 (9:23 PM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's flashback of when they adopted Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you guys are eager to know what's going to happen with Tae and Jungkook, but I wanted to do this chapter first, because it has a lot of information that's kind of important to the story. I want to say that 100 years in their time is the equivalent of one year human time. Meaning that even though Jungkook is only 'ten' in our years, he's already 10,000 in their years. (This is because they all age a significally slower than humans). Just to let you all know, Hoseok isn't in this chapter because he hasn't been found yet, I didn't forget him. :) I also want to clarify the ages of the boys so you guys don't get too confused: Namjoon:18 Jin: 19 Yoongi:19 (but still a couple month younger than Jin) Jimin: 15 Jungkook:10
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi and Jimin sat in the living room, Namjoon and Jin playing a card game while Jimin and Yoongi sat cuddling on the couch, cheering Jin on. 

"You guys are only betting on Jin-ah because you can see his cards," Namjoon accused, flipping a King onto the table. 

Jin snorted, slapping down an ace of spades. "And they're right to do so," the mother-like boy laughed. "I'd be cheering me on too, if I were them." 

Namjoon rolled his eyes playfully, stretching his neck. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for bed," the leader yawned. Jin nodded, Yoongi already heading in that direction. 

"But I don't want to," Jimin whined, pouting his lips. Jin laughed heartily, getting up and ruffling the boy's hair as he passed. "You know a growing lycan such as yourself needs approximately nine hours of sleep nightly," the older reminded the younger gently. 

"But even Yugeom and Jisung get to stay up until ten," the lycan tried, tone begging. "They're both also a century older than you," Namjoon grinned."

"But they're WAY less mature!" Jimin argued. Jin shook his head at the playful banter, enjoying the noise. The two boys went on like that for a good twenty minutes, Jimin begging to be allowed to stay up and Namjoon coming up with a thousand reasons why the young lycan couldn't.

Jin could tell that Namjoon's patience was starting to wear thin. "Jimin-ah, it's bedtime and that's final," The older stated firmly. 

 

Jimin, knowing that his hyung meant it, the young boy begrudgingly got up and greeted the two good-night, dragging his feet to (at the time) his and Yoongi's shared bedroom. 

Namjoon shook his head, rubbing his eyes to relieve them of sleep. "So Yoongi-Hyung tells me that Jimin-ah is having a difficult time with the Taekwondo lessons?" He questioned, slipping into his dad role. 

Jin nodded, picking up the blanket that lay haphazardly on the couch. "Yeah, he's having trouble hitting the decoys," he replied, folding the piece of cloth neatly. "Yoongi thinks he's just off-balance, so it should be an easy fix." 

 

Namjoon bit his lip. "I feel wrong, having someone so young train to kill," he groaned guiltily. Jin kneeled behind the leader, massaging the boy's shoulders. 

"He's learning it so when the time comes, he can defend himself," Jin soothed in a soft voice. Namjoon nodded. "I know, it's just..." the younger trailed off, taking a deep breath. "It's just what?"

Namjoon shook his head. "It's just that after everything he's been through-" There was a knock at the door, interrupting the younger mid-sentence. 

The two boys shot worried glances at each-other. Who would be at their door at this hour? Scratch that, who would be at their door at all? Jin's eyebrows furrowed, getting up. Namjoon grabbed the older's wrist, stopping him.

"Hyung, why don't you let me do it? It could be dangerous," he suggested, worry seeping deep into his features. Jin shook his head. "It's probably nothing. I've got covered." The faeri smiled. 

Namjoon hesitated momentarily, letting go of the man's wrist. Jin approached the door, unsure of how safe it was to answer it.

After some mental debate he deemed it safe, opening the door enough to see past it. He was met with...Nothing. He sighed in part relief, and part confusion. There was nobody there. But how was that possible? They had heard the knocking clear as day.

"Who is it?" Namjoon asked, curiousity getting the better of him. Jin shrugged. "I don't know. There's nobody here," he replied, the leader gently pushing him away. 

Jin's view was obscured by the door, panicking when he heard the other gasp. "Joon? What is it?" He asked, scooting out from behind the door. He followed the vampire's gaze, eyes landing on a small-ish, blanket-covered boy.

 

Jin gasped, surging forward to make sure the young thing was okay. Namjoon observed tenatively as Jin gently looked the bundle over, brow creased with concern. 

 

"Is it alright?" Namjoon asked, squatting down to see better. Jin glanced up. "That 'it' is a 'he'," he stated, rather annoyed. "And no, he's not 'alright'," he responded. 

Namjoon groaned at the older's tone; he really didn't want to take in another stray. "Jin, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." He asserted, crossing his arms.

The faeri ignored the other, picking the unconscious boy up and bringing him inside. Namjoon rubbed his face in frustration, following Jin inside. This was going to be a long night.  
\---------------------------------------------

 

"So you're telling me this kid's parents just dumped him on our doorstep, and expected us to take care of him?" Yoongi exclaimed, rather tickled. "Well, isn't that fan-fucking-tastic! Maybe we should put a sign out front that says 'leave your unwanted shits here'!" 

Jimin visibly winced at Yoongi's words, hurt. After all, he had been abandoned, too. 

Jin peeped over at the new-comer, who seemed not to be paying attention. So far, all Jin had been able to get out of the boy was his name ("Jeon. Jeon Jungkook"), and an age ("I'm 5-times-3, motherfucker"). And honestly, Jin wasn't very impressed by the kid's language. 

"So, uh, Jun-chook, right?" Jimin asked, extending his hand shyly towards the younger boy.

"It's 'JUNG-KOOK'," Jungkook replied flatly, ignoring the older's gesture. Jimin flushed with embarassment, stuttering an apology, hand still extended.

The three older boys watched the two maknaes exchange, anger rising in Yoongi's belly when the new kid turned his nose up at Jimin, refusing to aknowledge the older boy's existance after he fucked up his name. 

 

The five continued to eat in silence, forks scraping against plates as they ate breakfast. 

"Where are you from?" Namjoon suddenly asked the small boy, eager to diffuse a little of the tension. Jungkook hesitated, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Jin's eyes darted back and forth between the leader and the boy nervously. 

"I'm from Busan-gu," Jungkook answered quietly, staring down at his lap. Jimin looked up, too suprised to say anything. 

"You're a long way from home," Yoongi stated, the boy nodding in silent agreement. "What bought you to Illsan, boy?" The older man questioned, Daegu accent sneaking through. 

"A train," Jungkook smirked, sassing boldly. Jin wondered if the kid was aware of how thin the ice he was walking on was.

"You've got spunk, kid," Yoongi said, leaning back in his chair. "I like that." 

Jungkook's chest puffed up at the praise.   
"However," the Dagu-man drawled. "I don't like being talked back to. I am your Hyung, and if you're going to be here, you will treat me with respect." 

Jungkook scoffed. "Is he serious?" Jungkook asked Jimin, jabbing his thumb toward a now-scowling Yoongi. 

Jimin shrugged. "Dare you to keep testing him and find out," the older maknae replied shortly. 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the older, sensing the challenge in his tone. "And what do I get if I do?" The coconut-haired boy asked.   
"All my lamb skewers for an entire month," Jimin smirked. Jin shot up, waving his hands.   
"Yah! Nobody will be eating anybody's lamb skewers! And Jimin, what did I tell you about making bets at the table?" Jin reprimanded the two, mostly focusing on Jimin. 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Sorry 'Mom'," he grumbled, Yoongi slapping the other upside the head for being disrespectful, making Jimin yelp. 

Namjoon got up, grabbing everyone's attention when he pushed his chair back. "Jungkook-ah, I would like to speak to you alone," he said, leaving no room for debate.   
Jin watched nervously as the two stalked off to the coven-leader's office, Namjoon closing the door behind them. Jin kept his fingers crossed that Jungkook would make things easy on the leader. 

\------------------------------------------

It had been two months since they had 'officially' adopted Jungkook (if you count giving him his own bed as an adoption), and Jin was starting to notice some odd things about the boy. 

One of the most concerning things was how Jungkook would go through 'episodes' of manic aggression, only to calm down three minutes later and not remember a thing. 

At first they had all chalked it up to the lycan hormones, but Jin wasn't so sure. Jimin was a full-blooded lycan, and he had never ONCE had such outbursts; a fact that spurred Jin to look into the matter a bit more. 

That's why on one snowy, November afternoon, he found himself curled up in the library, reading the book of Enchantica. 

 

"How's it going?" Yoongi questioned, settling down in the chair across from the older. Jin groaned, closing the book on his lap.

 

"I've looked through the lycan chapters seven times already, and I haven't found one SINGLE thing about aggression or abnormal behavior," he replied. 

 

Yoongi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Have you tried reading a different chapter?" he asked. Jin squinted his eyes. 

"Which chapter are you referring to?" Jin opened the book back up, ready to start turning pages. 

"Chapter 237," Yoongi responded. Jin eyed the other suspiciously. 

"The Hybrid chapter? But they're extinct, why would I-" Yoongi held up a finger, silencing the older. "Just do it," he prompted, Jin skeptically flipping to the chapter in question, eyebrows furrowing as he lied eyes on what he had been searching for. "How did you-" 

"Min Yoongi. Genius. That's all you need to know." The Daegu native replied smugly. Jin looked at Yoongi, then at the chapter, then back at Yoongi. 

"But...Hybrids have been extinct for over two hundred years! How could Jungkook be one?" Jin ran his hands through his hair, struggling to absorb the information.

 

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" The younger asked, leaning back in his seat. "Ah, I remember what I thought when I first figured it out. 'Min Yoongi, you bastard, you must be fucking crazy'," Yoongi laughed heartily. "'I mean, Hybrids went extinct long ago, it's impossible'," He paused, waiting to see if Jin would add anything. He didn't, but he was listening intently.

"But that's when it hit me," Yoongi continued, becoming excited. "After so many of the Hybrids getting massacred for being what they were, why would anybody come clean about being one? That would be like painting a gigantic, neon-red 'kill me' sign on your back!" 

Jin nodded his head slowly, starting to piece things together.

"So what you're saying is that Hybrids still exist?"

"Hard to say for sure," Yoongi responded. "But Jungkook-ah has to be at LEAST half Hybrid blood, which would mean that ONE of his parents were Hybrids themselves." 

Jin leaned back, letting it all sink in. Everything was starting to make more sense now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Jin, we can't keep a Hybrid here," Namjoon tried to reason with the mother-like man before him. "I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous." 

Jin bristled. "Is it because it's dangerous, or because you're scared to house a mutt?"   
Namjoon looked away, feeling a head ache coming on. He always dreaded these types of arguments. 

"Jin-Hyung, please try to see this from my point of view," he tried, the older having none of it.   
"We're fucked up too, Namjoon! Come on, look at us!" Jin exclaimed, gesturing madly. "We're a bunch of kids that were abandoned by our families, misfits and different in every possible way. But look at us, we get along just fine! We'll figure out how to help Jungkook keep himself under control, he'll be like one of us!"   
"Jin," Namjoon warned. "I have seen Jungkook's aggression first-hand. What happens if we have to leave him and Jimin-ah alone and Jungkook went into one of those moods? I can guarantee you that Jimin-ah wouldn't survive a run-in like that." 

Jin went silent, looking down at his lap as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Please, Joon-ah," He begged. "Please just give him a shot. Please give him the benefit of the doubt first."   
Namjoon groaned, defeated. He was so whipped. "Fine. One chance." 

Jin jumped up, throwing himself at the younger. "But if anybody gets hurt due to him, he's gone." 

Jin pulled away, grinning. "You won't regret this," he promised, leaving the room. Namjoon sat down, sighing. 

He knew he'd regret this. If not right now, then later. He just prayed it happened before everyone became attached to the young hybrid. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Four years came and went, another young lycan named Taehyung joining the coven. Everybody instantly fell in love with the odd boy, but nobody fell harder than Jungkook.

Jin could see the longing in Jungkook's face get more intense as he grew older, making him nervous. 

As it became more and more apparent that the attraction between the two was mutual, Jin and the others did their best to keep the two separated without raising suspicion. 

Jin would ask Jungkook to help him in the kitchen while Hoseok helped Taehyung study, little things like that. 

Jin knew Namjoon's warning still stood, even as Jungkook passed 18 years old, so he was always mindful of Jungkook's actions, especially when it came to Taehyung. Taehyung was a bright, and unique omega, while Jungkook was slightly stupid and ragingly impulsive; a deadly mix. 

The very night before Jungkook would present as a Alpha, Beta, or Omega, Jin sat at the edge of the younger's bed, carding his fingers through the boy's fringe. 

The next day would mark either the end of the struggle, or the beginning of one. 

Taehyung was never going to be safe unless Jungkook presented as an omega; something Jin was sure the younger wasn't.

 

If he presented as an Alpha...Well...Let's just say things could go from zero to one hundred real quick once his rut or Tae's heat kicked in; Alpha Hybrids were known for being much more aggressive during those stages. 

And when Jungkook woke up an Alpha the next morning, Jin already knew what would happen. Jungkook was going to hurt Taehyung eventually. It was just a matter of when and how badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It really means a lot to me. *cries grateful tears*
> 
> Have a wonderful day, guys!  
> <3 <3 <3


	19. All faults are forgivable if you love someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...This chapter is freaking long...

"Taehyung! Can you hear me?"

Taehyung heard a voice through the fog, fighting to connect a name the voice. "Y-yoongi-hyung?" He whimpered, head pounding. He felt a cool hand on his feverish forehead, leaning into the touch. 

"Get him out of here!" Jin and Jimin shouted, the two men struggling to hold Jungkook back. Yoongi pulled Taehyung to his feet, helping the boy limp to the ladder that lead out of the room. 

Jungkook snarled, thrashing violently against the human restraints. "GET OFF HIM!" The young hybrid roared, his voice so powerful they could feel the vibration in their chests. 

Yoongi struggled to aid Tae in getting up the ladder, the younger too drunk on pheromones and physical pain to coordinate himself. 

Jin and Jimin were losing thier grip on the furious alpha, exchanging terrified glances. "OMEGA!" Jungkook shouted, the feral-ness of his voice bringing the room to a stand-still. 

Taehyung turned around clumbsily, staring the younger man in the eye. "Go 'tuh hellll," Tae slurred, starting to ascend the ladder at a slow pace. Jungkook, being desperate, did what his instincts told him to do. 

"Stop, Omega!" He commanded, the older stiffening. He knew that tone. And apparently, Yoongi did as well. The vampire was quick to cover the lycan's ears with his own hands, but it was too late. 

Taehyung fell off the ladder and onto his back, staring dead-eyed at the ceiling. Jungkook had used the Alpha voice on him.

\---

"He's been like this for five hours," Jin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.   
Taehyung sat on the edge of the exam table, eyes staring unfocused into the distance. He hadn't said a word nor moved since they got him out of Jungkook's room. 

They had been hoping that Taehyung would snap out of the trance once removed from Jungkook's proximity, but that had seemed to only make the situation worse. 

"Why don't you go get something to eat? Its been a long day," Jin suggested softly. Yoongi and Jimin stood up and bowed, quietly exiting the room. They both knew the older was just trying to get them to leave. 

Jin leaned back in his chair, observing the young boy before standing up and approaching him. He gingerly helped Taehyung lie down upon the bed, pulling the rails up just in case. 

Taehyung's eyes moved over to the doctor's face, pleading silently. "I'm sorry Tae," Jin apologized, tucking his dongsaeng in.

"We can't risk reuniting you two right now. It took me forever to-" He cut himself off, sure that the thought would cause distress in the young Omega if he knew what they had needed to do to restrain Jungkook. (If you called using horse tranquilizer as a restraint). 

He shook his head, ruffling the othe's hair instead. "Just get some rest. We can talk once you get back to normal, huh?" 

Taehyung managed a slight nod, letting his eyes flutter shut, letting the tempting fingers of sleep pull him in. 

Jin sat back down at his desk, booting up his laptop. He opened the private browser, pulling up booting up the IP adress blocker.

Now, what he was looking for couldn't be found on the human internet; he had to use a special connection the access those files. 

Jin sighed, typing 'Hybrid voice command effects' in the search-bar, only a few links showing up. He scanned over the words, deciding on the middle option. 

He felt sick reading it. 'Hybrids' voice commands were one of the most powerful manipulation devices of the 10th century,' he read. 'Alphas often abused that power, using it to manipulate Omegas, usually for sexual favors.' Jin blinked, not sure what to think.   
Jungkook didn't seem to have used the voice to manipulate Tae for sex at all; it seemed like something more. Something deeper.

He searched late into the night, coming up empty each time. Apparently, nobody really studied Hybrids while they were around. Even the book of Enchantica had minimal information on them. He leaned back, shutting his eyes. 

"Find anything helpful?" The coven leader whispered in Jin's ear, effectively scaring the older.

"Not really," he responded, too tired to chew the other out for scaring him. "Nothing I didn't already know." 

"What do you already know?" Namjoon questioned, perching on the edge of the desk, crossing his ankles.

"Basically, a Hybrid's Alpha voice is stronger and more influential during a rut, meaning the effect last longer than normal." 

Namjoon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And I'm guessing you don't know how long that'll be?" 

Jin shook his head, flicking a few of the papers next to him. "If they're the same as a lycan's, I'm going to guesstimate about-" Jin checked his watch. "Three more hours? Maybe four?"   
Namjoon nodded. "I can work with that." Jin squinted his eyes at the younger. "What does that mean?" 

Namjoon laughed, straightening his coat. "In due time, Hyung. In due time."

\------

 

"Jungkook-ah?" Namjoon approached the young hybrid cautiously, just in case his rut was still doing the talking. 

Jungkook looked up, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He had snapped out of it a while ago. 

"H-hyung," he tried to say, the name coming out as a whimper instead. 

The coven leader sat down across from the youngest on the bed, an air of professionalism about him. Right now Jungkook needed a stable, commanding presence, not a soothing one. "What happened, Jungkook?" 

Jungkook looked down at his lap, swallowing back his guilt. 

"I-I couldn't st-stop, Hyung," he whispered. "I c-could see and f-feel everything I w-was doing b-but," he bowed his head, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Namjoon was taken back by the youngest's sudden show of emotion. It was rare for the kid to show any emotion at all, so this was definitely strange. 

"I c-couldn't control i-it." 

Namjoon put his hand Jungkook's shoulder, gripping it firmly; grounding the young boy. "I-is Tae okay?" Jungkook asked a little while later, after he had calmed himself down. 

Jin would've lied and said that Taehyung was doing well, but Namjoon wasn't willing to be as kind as his Hyung at the moment.

"He's currently unresponsive," the older replied, the hybrid's head snapping up. 

"W-what do you mean by 'unresponsive'?" He questioned, panic settling in his bones. He hadn't hurt Taehyung that badly...Had he? 

"He's still under the Alpha voice thing," Namjoon clarified, suddenly not wanting to continue talking about his older dongsaeng.   
Jungkook seemed to pick up on that, turning the conversation away from him. "Why are you here, anyway?" 

Namjoon nibble his lip in thought. How should he word it? "Jungkook-ah," he started, staring at the youngest head-on. "Do you remember anything like this happening to your parents?"   
Jungkook's lips slowly creased into a frown, his demeanor becoming hard and cold. "Why do you want to know?" He asked rather aggressively. 

Namjoon sighed, expecting as much. "Jin-Hyung can't figure out how to get Tae to snap out of it," the coven leader phrased carefully. "We need you to try to remember if this ever happened to your parents before, and what they did to snap themselves out of it." 

Jungkook glared at the man, jaw clenched. "My father used his on mom so much that she was barely ever 'there'. We never needed her to snap out of it, so why bother?" 

The older winced at the new-found information. "What about when she was normal?" He asked. "Do you remember anything at all?" 

Jungkook stiffened. "I remember too fucking much," he snarled, pain swimming within his eyes. "When my dad wanted mom to do something, he'd use it on her. When we had company, he'd tell her to snap out of it using the alpha voice, because he wanted to keep the 'sweet husband and loving father' image everyone had of him." 

Namjoon felt his stomach turn in disgust.

"And before you ask: yes, the Alpha is the only one that can snap an Omega out of it," the youngest lied down on his side, facing away from his Hyung. He didn't want to talk anymore.

"Jungkook-ah, I'm sorry about-" Jungkook growled a warning, daring the older to finish that sentence.

Namjoon took the hint.

He stood up, thanking the younger boy quietly for his time, leaving the room and locking the trap door behind him. If Jungkook was really the only one that could snap Taehyung out of it, what were they going to do?

\---

Jin wanted to make sure Taehyung was doing okay health-wise, so he decided to do a little blood-work. 

He took a small blood sample from the boy and bough it to his state-of-the-art microscope, carefully putting a little drop of it in the center of the slide.

He gasped at what he saw. There were three different strains of blood-cells, all different colors. "What the fuck," he whispered, bringing the rest of the sample to his mass-spectrometer to dig a little more.

He mixed the sample with several different chemicals, setting each mix carefully into the vial-holding slot. 

Jin selected start, waiting by the machine impatiently. He threw himself at the result paper that was coming out of the fax slot. 

He skipped over the regular stuff, wanting to know what had caused the change in Tae's blood cells. He read the whole paragraph slowly. 

Apparently, from what he could piece together, was that Jungkook must've gotten somehow exchanged blood he fed from Taehyung back at the Hybrid factory, accidentally mixing their DNA. And when Tae started turning, that DNA had mixed with his and Jungkook's, making three strains. That's what had caused the different blood cells; they belonged to two different people at once! 

But wait - what did this mean for Taehyung and Jungkook? According to the fax, Taehyung's body was destroying blood cells before he could make more, which meant he was going to need to feed soon.

But if Jin's theory was right, Taehyung needed Jungkook's blood specifically; fresh from the source. And right now, that wasn't a risk they could take.

\--

 

"Get me a saline drip!" Jin demanded, Jimin rushig back to the hospital wing to retrieve it.   
Jin and Yoongi were in Jungkook's room, trying to replenish his fluids. Jungkook and Taehyung had become progressively more ill as the days they were apart grew, causing great worry among the other covn members. 

Jungkook was losing fluids faster than Jin could get them into him, while Taehyung was worryingly weak and losing weight unnaturally fast. The boy had a seizure that morning as well, caused by excess fluid in the brain. 

"We have to put them back together," Yoongi said, rubbing Jungkook's back as the hybrid slumped over the puke-bucket, exhausted but still heaving. 

Jin bit his lip. "I know. But what if something goes wrong?" 

Yoongi almost laughed. "Things are ALREADY wrong! And they're not even together!" 

The doctor gently wiped the sweat off Jungkook's neck, the boy shuddering as the cold cloth touched his flaming skin. 

"Jin." Namjoon called from the trap-door on the ceiling. Jin looked up, confused. "Why aren't you with Tae?" He asked, trying not to panic. 

"Get Jungkook up here," Namjoon said, avoiding the question. "We can't keep thm apart, they're both going to die if we keep this up." 

Yoongi made a 'thank God somebody here gets it' gesture, Jin shooting him a glare. "But what if-" 

"IF YOU DON'T GET HIM TO TAEHYUNG, THERE WON'T BE ANYBODY TO 'WHAT IF' ABOUT!" Namjoon shouted, patience wearing thin. 

Jin was taken back by the leader's outburst, but understood. He was to obey. "Yoongi, help me get him up," Jin said, Yoongi helping him get Jungkook on his back so the doctor could carry him up the ladder. 

Namjoon watched worriedly. This would either go really well, or end really badly. 

 

\---

"T-Tae!" Jungkook cried, stumbling/running to the frail man that lay in the bed. 

Taehyung jolted at the noise, struggling to make out if this were a dream or reality. "K-kook," Tae whimpered, the Alpha laying down right on top of the omega. 

"I missed you so much," Jungkook whispered, peppering his omega's face with kisses.   
Taehyung giggled, feeling life return to his body. "I missed you, too," he repied back. 

"I see you're not in the exam room..?" Jungkook questioned. Taehyung shook his head. He had snapped out of the trance about 22 hours prior to the reunion, insisting that he be moved to his own bedroom to sleep. He hated the hospice lights. 

The two lied together like that for a whole hour, basking in each other's comfort. 

"It's kinda odd to have those two watching," Tae pouted. Jungkook threw an annoyed glance at the doctor and coven leader, who both stood watching from the door way. They weren't taking any chances. 

"What do you say we make them leave?" The Alpha suggested, smirking. Taehyung squinted his eyes at the other. "What do you have in min-" 

Jungkook cut the boy off with a deep, passionate kiss. Taehyung imediately decided he liked this idea, grabbing fistfuls of the younger's black hair, pulling him closer.

 

Namjoon grimaced, turning away at the sight, slowly walking away. 

Jin looked at the two boys and then at the retreating leader. Jin hesitantly shut the door and walked away with him, figuring the two needed the privacy; even though him and the leader were still down the hall from them.

"They're gone," Jungkook smirked, grinding his clothed erection over Taehyung's.

"A-ah, what do you m-mean by that?" The omega whimpered, clutching the younger's biceps. 

Jungkook grinned, pulling his shirt off as a response. Taehyung gulped, staring at the Alpha's strong build. He felt a wave of calm wash over him, closing his eyes for a brief moment. 

"Tae?" Jungkook called. "You okay?" 

Taehyung opened his eyes, staring into Jungkook's worried face. Tae smiled. "I just...I just really love you," he replied, blush painting his cheeks. 

Jungkook swooped down, slotting their lips together. "I love you too, Tae," the younger said between kisses. 

Taehyung relaxed, letting the alpha take control. He wanted the Alpha, and the Alpha wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving comments, reading, and dropping the kudos! I love you all so much! Mwah~


	20. Together...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I'm short on time this week so I hurried up and got this chapter up while I still have time.

"Jungkook, you shit, stop moving," Taehyung whined, reaching behind him to slap the alpha's arm. 

Jungkook chuckled, his knot tugging at the omega's hole.

"Jungkook," Tae warned, no real malice in his voice. Jungkook threw his arm around the older's waist, fingers splayed under Tae's belly button. 

"I'm glad Jin-hyung left condoms for us," Tae commented flipping a small, tin-foil packet between his fingers.

Jungkook winced. "Would now be a good time to tell you I didn't use one?"

"...."

 

"...."

 

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 

-

 

Jimin had gotten bored of sitting around the castle like some sort of locked-up princess, thus deciding he should go for a walk around the grounds. 

He hadn't had time to marvel at fall's beauty, so the unplanned jaunt was welcome. He walked slowly down the pebble-covered path, crisp, golden leaves crunching under his combat-boot-clad feet. 

The air was clean, the forest silent around him. He felt his worries slowly melting away with the cool breeze, drawing in a deep breath. 

Snap.

Jimin's eyes flew open, doing a 360 perimeter sweep. He couldn't see anything, yet the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, feeling as if he was being watched.

"Hello?" He called, voice echoing back at him. "I-I'm armed," Jimin warned, reaching for the serated-edged, 12-inch combat knife he kept on his belt.   
"Fuck," he whispered. He had forgotten the knife at home. 

He was tackled to the ground roughly from behind, not even hearing the enemy approach. "What the fu-" 

"Jimin-ah, it's me."

 

"...Hyung?"

 

-

 

"I'm sorry about tackling you back there," Hoseok apologized, wrapping his fingers around the warm mug of tea between his hands.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," Jimin replied, rubbing his shoulder. He may have forgiven the older, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. 

"Why did you do it, Hoseok?" Namjoon asked suddenly, bringing the kitchen to silence. He wasn't asking about why he had jumped Jimin. 

Hoseok fiddled with the tea bag string dangling down the side of hus mug, picking his words carefully. "Jaebum found me while I was looking around for you and Jin-hyung," he started. 

"Why didn't you stay and help Jimin and I clear the kitchen out?" Yoongi questioned, almost accusing. 

Namjoon tilted his head, curious as well. 

Hoseok sighed, rubbing his temples. "I...I don't know," he replied, afraid of how the others (Yoongi *cough*) would react. 

"That's not good enough," Yoongi growled, Jimin holding him back just in case. 

"I swear it's the truth! I-" 

"You're lying." Everyone turned around, suprised.

 

"I know you better than anyone," Taehyung stated, standing with his arms crossed. Jungkook stood behind the omega, his hands resting on Tae's hips. 

Hoseok's eyes trailed down, eyebrows furrowing at the sight. "When did you two-" 

"They're not important right now ," Namjoon said evenly, eerily calm. "Right now, I want answers." 

Hoseok sighed, putting his head in his hands. This was going to be interesting.

 

-Hoseok's Flashback-

 

Hoseok put a package of fresh blood sausages in the carriage, glancing down at the list to cross it off. He groaned in annoyance.

"I can't believe I got pinned with the shopping," he grumbled, searching for lamb cubes

. Fuck Jeon Jungkook and his need to devour lamb skewers, and fuck Kim Seokjin for being nice enough to make them.

"Jung Hoseok?" Hoseok stiffened, hand freezing over a package of said meat. 

Nobody in the human realm knew his real name; they all knew him as J-hope. "H-how do you know my name?" He questioned, voice shaking lightly. 

The tall boy in front of him crossed his arms. "I know everything about you," the stranger smirked, stalking towards the lycan menacingly. "I know that Hybrid killed your family," 

The lycan looked away, vomit climbing up his throat.

"I know that Kim Seokjin took you in, that his scum boyfriend Kim Namjoon allowed him to do it." 

Hoseok's head shot up. "Don't you dare talk about them like that," He hissed, the lamb long forgotten.

"Why not? Because you think of them like they're family?" The stranger scoffed at the silence. "He's really got you fooled, don't he?" 

Hoseok eyed the man suspiciously. "What do you mean...?" 

The other man shrugged, waving his hands dissmissively. "Nothing, nothing. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your...'Family'." 

Hobie bit his lip, unsure of what to do. What was Namjoon hiding? He had to know. "Is there somewhere we can talk later?" he asked the stranger, who nodded. 

"Meet me at Jinseong's bar in Incheon tonight at 5. Come alone."

The man turned around to go, Hoseok grabbing the other's wrist.

"Wait- What's your name?"

The stranger laughed, putting on the sunglasses he pulled out of his trench coat pocket. "Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong." 

Hoseok felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. What ecactly had he just gotten himself into? 

 

-

 

Three hours later Hoseok sat in a bar stool, tequila shot untouched on te counter before him. 

He checked his watch, frowning. The man must have decided to stand him up. Hoseok stood, almost laughing at his stupidity.

Of course Namjoon was clean! Why on earth did he allow some scum-bag to convince him otherwise? 

He shook his head, pulling on his coat as he made his way to the exit. 

"Hey!" He turned, coming eye-to-eye with the man from the store. "You came," Jiyong said, almost suprised. 

"Well yeah," Hoseok sassed. "I was curious." 

"Are you still curious, my friend?"

 

"...."

 

"..."

 

"...Yes.." 

 

Jiyong grinned a sickening grin, placing his hand on the small of Hoseok's back. "Then follow me."

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't do that! Namjoon's my friend!" Hoseok exclaimed, shocked at what the blonde had proposed.

"He will kill you all once he's done with you," Jiyong reasoned, taking a deep drag on his cigar. "Believe me, I would know. My brother tried the same thing with me." 

Hoseok shook his head in disbelief. "But he wouldn't do that! He loves us! He-" 

"That's what he wants you to believe," Jiyong said. "All he wants is to find that sphere. And once he does, bye bye birdies." The man made a 'flying away' motion with his free hand. 

Hoseok sat down. This Jiyong guy couldn't be lying. Namjoon had been searching for that sphere for centuries, leaving no mountain or puddle unchecked. 

Now that Hoseok thought about it, it all made sense. The secrecy, the lies, the walks he'd take in the middle of the night. Now that he thought about it, Namjoon didn't show much affection for any of them, not even so much as a nickname or punch on the arm.

"Oh my God," he gasped, the realization hitting him hard.

 

Jiyong kept silent, waiting for his brainwashing to teake effect. Hoseok looked up, expression hard.   
"What do you want me to do?"

 

Jiyong clapped his hands, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Oh Hoseok-ah, I'm so glad you asked!"

 

-End of Flashback-

"So you're saying you actually thought that I would kill you guys?!" Namjoon cried incredelously. 

"I mean sure, Hyung isn't the most affectionate, but he does care," Jimin added. 

Hoseok nodded, groaning in frustration at himself. He should've known better.

"Woah, wait! So the whole Hybrid break out thing was planned the whole time?!" Jungkook asked, shaken. 

Hoseok nodded glumly. "Yeah. Jiyong knew Cheonsang-gu would call on Namjoon, and they knew he'd help," he confirmed. 

Eveyone groaned, either shaking their heads or burying their faces in their hands. 

Taehyung felt rage building up, his hands shaking. "You almost got Jungkook killed," He gritted, jaw clenched. 

Jungkook reached out to touch the omega's shoulder, but got shaken off. 

"Tae, I-" Taehyung lunged forward, grabbing Hoseok by the collar and yanking him up, eyes flashing. 

"THEY WERE DRAINING HIM OF HIS BLOOD," he screamed. Everybody sat frozen. 

"YOONGI AND NAMJOON-HYUNG HAD STAKES IN THEIR LEGS! AND JIMIN! JIMIN WAS ALMOST RAPED! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

Hoseok looked away, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Tae," Jungkook whispered, approaching the omega cautiously. 

"I'm sor-," Hobie whimpered, Tae's fist connecting with the older's jaw before he could finish. 

Jungkook took that as his cue, yanking his boyfriend away from the offending Hyung, dragging the screaming omega out of the room to cool off. 

Hoseok sat where he landed on the floor, blood filling his mouth with an acrid taste. 

Nobody, not even Hoseok himself, blamed Tae for acting out. Hoseok had hurt everyone in one way or another, but nobody was as emotionally wounded as Taehyung. 

After recovering from the initial shock, Jimin helped the downed Hyung to his feet, Namjoon suggesting that they all get some rest. 

Everybody split off to their rooms after a few moments of silence, eager to escape the tension.   
Jin stayed behind, sighing as he began straightening the kitchen up. He hoped everything would be better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You guys are the best!! Mwah~


	21. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so addicted to this story that I'm writing it when I should be sleeping. Don't be like me, rest. xD

-3 Days Later-

"Taehyung?" Jungkook called sleepily, forcing his eyes open when his hand met Tae's side of the matress. 

The omega wasn't there, but the light was on in their bedroom's bathroom, casting shadows on the walls as it spilled through the crack in the door.

"Taehyungie?" He got up, walking towards the door cautiously, wielding a metal baseball bat in his hands.

He peeped through the door, eyes landing on Tae's unconcious figure bent over the toilet. 

"Tae!" Jungkook shouted, rushing to the omega's side. "Tae, wake up," he whispered, gently lifting his boyfriend's face away from the toilet bowl. 

He happened to glance into the bowl, nearly dropping Taehyung in shock. The usually clear water was now a dark, purplish red, remenants of Tae's last meal floating within it.

"Oh my God," Jungkook panicked, freezing up momentairily. "I gotta get Jin-hyung," he thought to himself, lifting Tae up bridal-style, tucking the omega's head under his chin. 

He sprinted to the oldest's room, nearly breaking his pinkie toe in the process. 

"Jin Hyung!" He called outside the door, unable to open it with the boy in his arms. "Jin-Hyung!" He called a bit louder, recieving no response. "Oh for fuck's sake," he whined, rolling his head back in annoyance. 

He was going to have to pull out the hyserical screaming. He prayed to God that Yoongi wouldn't snap hs neck for it.

"JIN-HYUNG!" Jungkook tried again, adding more pitch to his voice. "IT'S TAE! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" He nearly jumped out of his shorts when the oldest yanked the door back, having made no sound at all. 

"FUCKING HELL!" Jungkook screeched, nearly dropping Taehyung in his panic. Jin gave the youngest a dissapointed look, silently scolding him for cursing. 

He would've done it verbally as well, but they had bigger issues at the moment.

"What happened?" Jin questioned, already hurrying down the hall to the exam room, Jungkook following closely.

"Not sure," he responded, the doctor to clean the exam table up with bleach. "I found him passed out in the toilet." 

Jin made a motion for Jungkook to set Taehyung down, the youngest doing so immediately. "IN the toilet?" 

"Yes Hyung, in the toilet."

"Did you happen to look at the toilet's contents before you flushed, by any chance?" The doctor asked, taking the unconcious boy's blood pressure. 

"Yeah. It was...It was like blood, but not...really like blood at all?" The maknae tried, struggling to explain what he'd seen.

"What do you mean 'it was like blood but not really'?" Jin's eyebrows furrowed at the younger's bp results, writing it down in a clip board. 

"It was purple-ish. I didn't flush it in case you needed a sample or something," Jungkook mumbled, attempting to glace at the clipboard. 

The elder clapped his hands, rummaging around one of the cupboards. He turned around a second later, holding up a long, one-ended cotton swab and a skinny, sterile plastic vial to match. "Take these, and go get me a sample," Jin ordered, nearly thrusting the items into the maknae's hands.   
Jungkook nodded, rushing out the door to retrieve it. 

Taehyung's bp was just above normal, but his heart rate was completely normal; something that irked the doctor. How could his bp be up if his heart wasn't giving it extra pressure? 

He took a blood sample, swiftly preparing the substance in a vial, plugging it into the mass-spectrometer.

"Here you go, Hyung!" Jungkook cried, suddenly crashing rather violently into the room. 

Jin flinched, striding over to the maknae. He took the swab vial in his hands, lifing it to the light and spinning it around a few times.

Jungkook watched anxiously, something telling him that he may not like whatever Jin found. 

The older sucked in air through his teeth, tossing the sample into the garbage bin.

"Hyung!" The youngest cried incredelously, arms flying out. "You didn't even test it!" 

Jin smiled at the boy, shaking his head. "I don't need to test it, I already know what's wrong with Tae." 

Jungkook perked up, much like puppy does when it hears food being put in it's bowl. "Is he okay? Is he dying? Is it about the Hybrid thin? Does he need food? Is it-"

 

"Jungkook-ah," Jin interrupted, guiding the young hybrid out of the room. "Why don't you get some sleep? We'll discuss the matter in the morning." 

The youngest made a face, ready to argue. The older, however, payed it no mind, gently pushing his dongsaeng out of the room, latching the door behind him. 

"But Hyung!" Jungkook whined petulantly, scraping his nails against the wood frame. 

"But nothing, Jungkook. Go get some rest."   
Jungkook huffed, eventually dragging himself back to his cold bed, wondering what was wrong with his omega.

 

-

Jungkook woke up the next morning, suprised he had slept at all. 

He sluggishly pulled on a sweater, dragging himself downstairs for breakfast. He was suprised to see his boyfriend already sitting down, eating like a pig.

"TaeTae!" Jungkook shouted, running at the boy in question. 

Tae grinned and put down his fork, letting the alpha's warm, thick sent envelope him. It was cozy, just the two of them. They revelled in each other's scents, eventually pulling away and joining the rest of the coven at the table. 

Taehyung dove righ back into his stack of 6 pancakes doused in a large helping of syrup, five pieces of buttered toast with jam, and a whole package of sausages. 

Jungkook gaped at the boy, suprised. The omega never ate that much; not even after being starved for five days back at the Hybrid mansion. 

"I have an announcement to make," Jin stated after a while, standing up. Everyone put down their forks, all their attention on the oldest Hyung. 

"I don't know how to say this in a gentle way, so I'm just going to say it. Taehyung is pregnant," The oldest dropped without a warning. 

Jungkook froze, slowly turning to look at the grinning omega. 

"Tae?" 

The older boy's smile faded slowly, noticing the alpha wasn't excited. In fact, nobody but him and Jin seemed happy about the news.

"I-I thought you'd be more enthusiastic," Tae commented, biting his lip. 

"More enthusiastic?" Jungkook scoffed. "Yeah, sorry for not being over the moon about knocking you up!" 

The table went silent, even Yoongi looking shocked. 

Taehyung looked away, tears threatening to spill. 

"Fuck, I'm barely even old enough to drink! I'm so not ready to deal with...With...That!" The maknae spat, thrusting an accusing finger at Taehyung's belly. "Jeon," Namjoon called, a warning in his tone.

 

The youngest paid them no mind, too infuriated at the situation to care.

"I mean how the fuck are we going to raise it?! I don't like kids, and you're irresponible and still act like you're fucking three years old!" 

Taehyung's eyes flashed with hurt, that happy glow now nowhere to be seen. 

"SERIOUSLY, Taehyung! If you had been less of a horny little omega, you would've remembered to take the fucking pill and-"

Taehyung's palm made contact with Jungkook's cheek, a loud SMACK resounding through the ktchen. Taehyung shot up out of his seat, a sob ripping past his throat as he rn out, Jimin getting up and following suit. 

Jungkook slowly bought his hand up to his welting cheek, anger boiling up inside him again. He made an attempt to go after his omega, a strong arm holding him back.

"Jeon Jungkook," Yoongi gritted out, teeth clenched. 

Jungkook paled, fear creeping into his very soul.   
"You and I, we're going to have a little chat," the vampire hissed, dragging the maknae outside to the garden. 

Jungkook knew he had really fucked up this time; and he seriously feared for his life at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I say this every time I update, but I truly mean it when I say that it touches my very soul. :3 
> 
> I love you all!!!!  
> <3 <3 <3


	22. Deal breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I should probably start getting more sleep...Especially with the comeback season starting up in a couple weeks. TT-TT  
> I'm excited, though! I can't wait to hear BTS's new songs, it's gonna be lit!

Yoongi sat down on a lawn chair, motioning for Jungkook to do likewise. 

Jungkook sat, posture stiff. He didn't trust how calm the older man was. 

"What the fuck was that all about?" Yoongi asked, getting straight to the point. 

"Seriously? No 'Oh geez, Jungkook, sorry your life is basically over' or 'Hey, how do you feel about this lovely turn of events?'?" Jungkook grumbled. 

"Oh, pardon me, your highness. How is our dear Princess Jeon feeling about being a dickhead and calling his boyfriend a slut?" Yoongi asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"EXCUSE me?" Jungkook bristled, standing up. "You're making ME the bad guy? It was all Tae's fault! He sat there begging for it and what, I was suppose to magically think 'oh, wait a sec before I put it in, I need a condom'? Because I don't work like that!" 

"A normal person would have thought that, yes! Because normal people are responsible!"

"What exactly is it you're saying?"

"You need to take responsibility for what happened, is what I'm asking. Is what Tae's asking." 

"But I'm TOO YOUNG to be a DAD, Hyung!" Jungkook shouted. 

"If you're old enough to fuck, you're old enough to take responsibility for your actions."

"I'm not ready, Yoongi!" Jungkook whimpered, looking at the grass tickling his knees. 

"And you don't think Tae feels the same way?" Yoongi scoffed. "You need to start looking at the bigger picture, Jeon. It's not all about you," the older said, leaning forward in his seat a little.   
"Taehyung-ah is CARRYING your child, Jungkook. If you think being the father is difficult, try thinking about what it must be like to have a little creature growing inside you, regardless of how he feels about it. That baby is coming one way or the other. It's up to you if you want to be a part of their lives or not." Yoongi got up to leave, speech finished.

"Hyung," Jungkook called, looking up. Yoongi turned around. 

"Yes?"

"What if I turn into my father?" Jungkook whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. "What if I lose my temper and hurt the baby? Or Tae? Or b-both?" 

Yoongi looked down at the pitiful hybrid, feeling no pity. "It's up to you what kind of father you'll be. Or not be."

Jungkook wasn't convinced. "But I'm scared-" 

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Yoongi bellowed, suddenly unable to control his anger. "TAE IS SCARED, TOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE CRIED AFTER JIN TOLD HIM? HOW SCARED HE WAS THAT YOU'D LEAVE HIM? AND HOW HARD HOSEOK TRIED TO CONVINCE HIM THAT YOU'D LOVE THE IDEA OF HAVING A PUP, ONLY FOR YOU TO TURN AROUND AND BE A ROYAL DOUCHE? HE'S FUCKING SCARED TOO, JUNGKOOK! PROBABLY MORE THAN YOU ARE!" 

Yoongi's chest heaved as he took a deep breath, Jungkook wincing at what he might say next. 

"When you're ready to act like a responsible adult, go find Taehyung. But until then, fuck you!" Yoongi ranted, abruptly turning on his heel and storming back inside. 

Jungkook sat alone, rain beginning to pelt his bare shoulders. 'Yoongi has no idea what it's like,' he brooded. 'He wants to see responsible? I'll give him responsible,' he got up to his feet, heading inside. He flew past the others in the kitchen, not in the mood for more confrontations. 

He skidded to a halt in front of Tae's bedroom door, just as said owner of the room opened it. 

"K-kook?" Tae whispered, voice gone from how hard he'd been crying, his eyes wide and puffy.

Jungkook stared blankly at the older, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

"Taehyung-hyung," he started, the honorifics automatically grabbing Tae's attention. "I don't want us to keep the baby. We can't do it. Either you give it up when it's born, or...I leave."

"Well, I guess you're leaving then," Jimin said, appearing suddenly from behind a shocked Tae. "We've already discussed it, and we've all agreed to keep it."

"And who is this 'we'? You can't make that kind of desicion without the father," Jungkook scoffed, crossing his arms.

"We all did. Even Namjoon said yes," Hoseok piped up, stepping protectively in front of Taehyung. "And you aren't the father. If you don't want it, then fine. But that means you've got no say in how or where it's raised." 

Jungkook's blood boiled in his veins. Couldn't they see that he was trying to proctect the kid, not hurt it? 

He decided to direct his anger at the thing that had started this mess: The baby. 

"YOU FUCKING WORM!" He screamed, kneeling so he could yell at Tae's belly at eye-level. 

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST APPEAR AND DESTROY EVERYTHING I WORKED SO FUCKING HARD FOR!?" He roared, Taehyung freezing in fear.   
Even Hoseok and Jimin were glued to thier spots.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME NOW? WE'RE NOT READY FOR YOU! I'M NOT FATHER MATERIAL AT ALL! WHAT IF I HURT YOU OR YOUR MOTHER ONE DAY?" 

"Jungkook..." Tae barely said above a whisper, rather confused why the alpha was tearing up. 

Jungkook payed the omega no mind, continuing his venting spree. 

"I'M A FUCKING HYBRID ALPHA! I'M COMPULSIVELY VIOLENT AND DESTRUCTIVE AND I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE YOU BOTH SUFFER LIKE I DID!" His voice cracked at the end, a sob breaking past his lips. "I-I can't f-fucking-" 

"Jungkook, calm down," Tae whimpered, slowly kneeling down and gently taking the boy in his arms.

"I-i'm so s-sorry, Tae!" Jungkook cried, latching himself onto his boyfriend. 

Taehyung began crying as well, too many emotions attacking him at once.

"What should we do now," Jimin mouthed to Hoseok, who shrugged. 

It seemed as though the two maknaes had made up for the time being, so there wasn't a need to step in at the moment. If anything, they should be giving the couple bit of privacy. 

"Follow me," Hoseok mouthed, motioning for Jimin to follow him back downstairs. (And gossip, of course). 

"Y-you're going to be a g-good Dad, K-kook," Tae whispered after a moment of silence, rubbing the Alpha's back soothingly.

"I-I'm n-not," The alpha replied back, full of worry and despair. 

 

Taehyung pulled away, cupping Jungkook's tear-streaked face with his soft hands.

"You're a-already concerned for the little g-guy. That in itself is a g-good sign," The older comforted. 

Jungkook seemed to relax a bit, slumping into his Hyung.

 

There was just one last thing.

 

"Please forgive me Hyung," The manknae begged, truly sorry. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if Taehyung said no.

Taehyung bit his lip, the hurtful words from breakfast replaying in his mind, making his chest ache. Should he forgive the Alpha? Or should he teach the Alpha a lesson he won't soon forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAannd as always, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I love you guys! Saranghaeyo~~ <3 <3


	23. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You guys are probably going to kill me for this one... *Evil laughter*

"Hoseok, quit pacing," Yoongi grumble irritably from his island chair. Hoseok groaned dramatically, literally throwing himself onto the stoll beside Jimin.   
"Whatdya think Tae's gonna say?" Jimin asked, glancing up at Yoongi. 

"Let's see if Jeon actually apologized for being a jerk before we start worrying about whether Tae'll take him back or not," Jin said, sipping his now cold cold tea. 

"I hope Tae-ah teaches him a lesson instead of just letting him off the hook. Especially after how Jungkook treated him," Jimin threw in, anger beginning to stir in his stomach by just thinking about it.

"But what would Jungkook actually take as a punishment and not a challenge?" Hoseok added, looking around the table. 

They all jumped as the kitchen door flew open, two figures crashing into the room.

"Tae! You can't do that!" Jungkook cried, following the omega into kitchen. "Please, please, please don't do this to me," the alpha begged pathetically, now on his knees. 

Jimin and Jin had to bite down on their llips to keep from laughing at the scene. 

"Do I even want to know?" Namjoon grumbled, walking into the room in hopes of finding a warm cup of coffee. 

"Yes! Tae banned me from sleeping with him for a whole week!" Jungkook whined, obviously very effected by the desicion. 

Taehyung scoffed, turning around to fix some toast. 

"You completely deserve that," Namjoon reminded the maknae, giving him a pointed look. 

Jungkook rolled around on the floor in distress. "But he also said that I can't touch him, either!" 

"Oh that's nasty!" The other coven members groaned in unision, covering their blushing faces with their hands. 

"AND I can't fuck him for a whole week!" 

"Isn't that what you just said a second ago?"

"No," Jungkook replied to the oldest. "I'm not allowed any physical or...'romantic' contact until next friday."

"Sucks for you that today is Friday," Yoongi chuckled, enjoying the youngest's pain. 

Jungkook threw a shoe at the man, Yoongi narrowly dodging it before it hit his head. "You little-" 

"Ah!" Taehyung cried, doubling over onto the floor, gripping his abdomen.

 

"Tae?" Jungkook and Jin shouted at once, rushing over to the writhing omega. 

"Tae, what's wrong?" Jin questioned, trying to get a straight answer. 

"S-stomach-b-baby," Taehyung gritted out, his face ashen.

"Jungkook, pick him up and bring him to the exam room," The oldest commanded, searching one of the kitchen drawers for something. 

"Hyung, I'm not allowed-" 

"Now isn't the time for that!" Jin snapped, his sudden show of lack of control throwing everyone into a silent panic. Jin never lost his cool. Never. 

 

"Sorry, babe," Jungkook apologized, hoisting the omega into his arms, bringing him down the hall. Jungkook was just setting Tae down on the exam table when Jin entered, a long, forcep-like object in his hand. 

"Jungkook-ah, I need you to help Tae-ah undress. Put a gown on him when you're done," the oldest commanded, grabbing a few things as he scurried around the room.

Jungkook looked down at the omega, a sickening feeling crawling up his throat. He gently helped Taehyung undress, forcing himself not to look too much. Now isn't the time for that. 

"A-alpha," Taehyung whimpered, face scrunched up in pain. 

"Shh, I'm right here baby," Jungkook replied softly, guiding the older to lay down. 

"We're going to need you to leave," Jin said to te maknae, rolling on a pair of sterilized hospital gloves.   
"But I'm-" 

"Jungkook, don't argue with me. I'll call when I'm finished here." The boy gave the doctor a long, hard look, reluctantly obeying after a time.

"I'm g-gonna be o-okay, right?" Taehyung asked.   
Jin looked down at the younger, eyes momentarily flashing with fear. "Of course, Tae. Of course."

 

-

 

"I'm sure he's fine," Namjoon groaned, growing irritated with the pacing alpha. 

 

"But they're taking forever!" Jungkook whimpered, sinking into a chair.

"Jin knows what he's doing. Tae'll be fine."

"But Jin-Hyung looked so scared, hyung! It was only for a second, but still! What if Tae's got some sort of blood poisoning? Or maybe the pup is eating him from the inside out!" 

Namjoon glanced up from his paperwork, disgusted. "This isn't Twilight, Jungkook." 

"I know that!" The younger snapped. "I'm just trying to figure it out!"

"Maybe you should put your 'alpha brain' into it," Yoongi suggested, smirking. "Y'know, where its 'intellectually supirior' and all that bullshit." 

Jungkook sent the older man a glare. "It isn't bullshit, its fact." 

"Is it proven?"

 

"..." 

 

"Ha! So you really ARE stupid!" Yoongi cackled, clapping his hands as he laughed. 

Jungkook and Namjoon eyed the man in distaste.   
"Jungkook-ah," Jimin called from the doorway.

Jungkook shot up, relief on his features. "Is Tae oka-" The youngest stopped mid-sentence, noticing the older boy's grim expression. "Jimin-hyung?"

"Jin-hyung needs to talk to you." Jimin whispered, bowing his head to hide his tears. 

Jungkook ran out, terror gripping his chest. Was it life-threatening? Was it the baby? Oh God, what if it was heartworms? 

"Jin-hyung!" Jungkook shouted, exploding into the exam room, panting. 

Jin gave the youngest a look, motioning for him to follow him outside. Jungkook have the doctor an odd look, trailing behind him. "Is Tae okay?"   
"Jungkook," Jin started, expression weary. "I think you should sit down." 

"But why? I though Taehyung was-"

"Jungkook-ah. I performed a thorough pelvic exam a ultrasound on Taehyung," the older began, dreading the rest of the story. 

"Go on, hyung." 

"Taehyung-ah has a rare condition called Willnantherous." 

"Wllna-what?" 

"Willnantherous. Its...Jungkook-ah..." Jin started to tear up, finally letting the fear show. 

 

Jungkook's stomach dropped. "Hyung?"

 

"Tae isn't going to hold the fetus for the whole nine months." 

Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed, but stayed silent.   
"When he goes into labor...Y-you-" Jin let out a sob, struggling to compose himself. 

"Hyung, please tell me what's going," Jungkook begged.

"Jungkook...When Tae goes into labor, you're going to have to chose which one of them you want to save." 

Jungkook rubbed his face. "What does that mean?" 

"It means that one of them is going to die." 

 

"I need Tae to live."

 

Jin looked at the Jungkook, calculating. "I'll go talk to Tae." he began to walk away, Jungkook grabbing the older's wrist.

"No. Don't tell him," Jungkook begged. 

Jin looked aghast. "Don't tell him?! His life AND his baby's life is on the line! He should know!"

"I don't want him to dread the day," Jungkook whispered, looking down. "I'd rather he...Kept thinking that this'll all work out in the end than...Than spending his days worrying over something he's got no control over." 

Jungkook took a deep breath, facing the older.   
"Taehyung." 

Jin looked up, confused. "What?" 

"You're going to save Taehyung. The baby probably won't live if it's going to be born pre-mature." 

"But, Jungkook...There's still a chance he won't-" 

"ITS A CHANCE I'M WILLING TO TAKE!" Jungkook shouted, struggling not to cry. "I'm not losing him." 

Jin hesitated. They really should talk to Taehyung about this. "Let's see what we can do first, then we'll talk about making life-and-death desicions," the doctor stated quietly. 

"You really think there's something we can do to save them both?" Jungkook asked hopefully. 

Jin nodded. "There might be something in the book of Elders. And if not, we can look at the book of Enchantica." 

"So....We're not telling Tae, right?" Jungkook asked, making sure his last statement was understood.

 

Jin nodded, relieved that the conversation was almost over. "Meet me back here at midnight tonight," Jin said, reaching for the door handle. 

"Okay," Jungkook replied, stopping before he he exited the balcony. "Thanks, hyung." 

Jin gave the boy a weak smile. "Don't thank me yet."

 

-

 

It's been one week. One whole, dragging week since Jungkook found out the news. And what was almost worse was that Taehyung still wasn't allowing the maknae to touch him at all, which infuriated and saddened the boy to an unbearable level. 

He didn't know how much time he had left to share with the omega, and every moment he spent not being able to hold his boyfriend safely in his arms made him want to cry.

'Stop thinking so much', Jungkook grumbled to himself. Being hungry and irritable, he dragged himself to the kitchen for a snack,halting suddenly in the doorway.

Taehyung was standing at the counter, prepping a bowl of instant cookie mix, his clean, gentle scent hitting his nose like a frieght train. 

Jungkook walked over silently, taking the risk and back-hugging the older man, pulling the omega close against his chest, his nose buried deep into the other's neck. 

Taehyung shrieked, smacking the alpha's hands with his spatula. "Jungkook!" The older growled, annoyed. "Get off me! You're still being punished, you know!" 

Taehyung's voice wobbled a little at the end, unintentionally whining a little at the sudden physical contact. 

"You know, if its cookies you're craving, you've got a perfectly good one right here," The alpha said lowly in the other's ear, Taehyung instantly pushing himself more into the alpha's chest at the soothing tone. 

"I've missed you, my pretty omega," Jungkook rumbled deep within his chest, burying his nose against the older's scent gland. 

Taehyung squeaked, wriggling around to escape the other's hold. "I'm not letting you go Tae," Jungkook whispered. "Not ever." 

Taehyung froze, something stirring in his gut. The way Jungkook said that...He said it too forcefully, with too much coviction for it to be a simple comment. 

"Are you okay, Kookie?" The omega asked carefully, cracking an egg into the bowl. 

Jungkook bit his lip, forcing the tears back into his head. "Of course," he replied, emitting a small bit of pheromones to distract the omega.

"J-jungkook," Tae whined, gulping the scent down in mouthfulls. "Shh, just act like I'm not here."

"It's kinda hard to when you're basically attached to me!" 

"Please, hyung. Just...Please." 

Taehyung caught the desperation in Jungkook's voice. Like he was dying and this would be the last time he would ever hold him again. 

Taehyung pushed his feeling back, doing his best to focus on making the cookies than the two, strong-as-industrial-steel arms around his mid-section. 

He worked in complete silence, the noise being the alpha's breathing under his ear. 

At first Tae thought it was just him, but he felt it again. 

"Kook...Are you...Crying...?" 

Jungkook sniffled, emitting a small, sad laugh. "No baby," he whispered, gripping the omega tighter. "I just love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Taehyung stood still, the alpha silently sobbing against his neck, anxiety gripping his chest like a vice. 

As he listened to the boy struggle to remain silent, only one thought came to mind, pounding his brain from all angles, as if the louder it rang the better he'd understand it. 

What the fuck is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe pls don't kill me...
> 
> Thank you all sm for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I love you all!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	24. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing, seriously! I was reading the comments to chapter 23 last night, and I was DYING. You guys make me laugh so much.   
> I promise I'll try not to kill you guys too much in the near future. :)
> 
>  
> 
> *try

"Sooo, I may or may not have signed us both up for babysitting." Taehyung said, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. 

mJungkook froze, slowly turning his head to the omega.

"What was that?"

"Babysitting. Us." 

"...When?..." 

"In about fifteen minutes." 

"15 minutes?!" Jungkook cried, jumping up off the couch. "Babe, you know I'm not good with kids!"

"But we'll be having one of our own soon," Tae reasoned, a fond smile gracing his lips as he slowly rubbed his slightly protruding belly. 

Jungkook's stomach turned at the reminder. "Y-yeah but-" 

"No buts," Tae said with finality. "It'll be good practice for you. For us." 

Jungkook stared long and hard at the older boy, struggling with his inner demons. Should he really keep feeding Tae's dream, or should he tell him the truth? He really hadn't the heart for neither.   
n"Your brats are here!" Yoongi shouted from downstairs. 

n"BratS? As in, plural?" Jungkook asked, Taehyung smiling sheepishly in response. 

"One for Alpha and one for me?" 

"Aegyo isn't getting you out of this."

"Thought I'd try, anyway," Taehyung giggled, dragging the younger boy downstairs.

 

-

 

"Jungkook, come on! Act natural," Taehyung hissed, annoyed. 

Jungkook was sitting on the couch, his posture so stiff it rivaled that of a four-by-four plank of wood. 

A young lycan (her name was Mari) climbed all over the alpha's lap, poking his large muscles in deep fascination. 

"I'm trying," Jungkook hissed back, wincing when the little pulled his ear a little too hard. 

"Try harder," Tae gritted, boucing the other pup on his knee. 

They had been at it for two whole hours, and Jungkook seemed worse now than when they had started. 

"Alright you two, play time!" Taehyung clapped enthusiastically, Jungkook sighing in relief as the girl finially climbed down off his lap. 

Taehyung supervised the children as they wrestled, Jungkook silently rooting for Mari from where he sat.   
"Jungkook, why don't you-"

"Ow!" 

While Taehyung had turned away to speak to Jungkook, Mari's brother, (Hyunwoo), had knocked her down, landing on her wrist. 

Jungkook shot up, rushing to the little girl before Taehyung could even react. 

"Are you alright?" Jungkook asked her, gently looking her over for any breaks.

"Y-yes, J-Jungkook-ssi," Mari responded, sniffling quietly. 

"Are you really?"

"...I wanna be strong like Jungkook-ssi," she said truthfully, looking down at her feet shyly.

 

"That's my brave girl," Jungkook praised, pride glowing from his face. 

Mari looked up, suprised. "R-really?" 

"Yes, really!" Jungkook laughed, picking her up and spinning her around, rapping a victory song. 

Taehyung stared in complete awe, his heart feeling warm at the interaction between the two. 

Maybe there was hope for his alpha after all.

 

-

 

"Have you guys had any luck?" Jimin asked, bringing a tray of hot cocoa to the two exhausted men. 

Jin groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Not yet. There's absolutely nothing about Willnantherous in either book!" The oldest threw his arms out in frustration. 

Jungkook stared off into the distance, the reality of the situation beginning to set in.

"What about the Moondrop flower?" Jimin hesitantly suggested, shifting from foot to foot.   
"Seriously? That's just a myth," Jin said, shooting the idea down immediately, Jimin's posture slumping a little. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Jungkook repeated, standing up from the table. "That...That could work!" 

Jin furrowed his brows. "Uh...I think maybe you need some sleep. As I previously stated, it's a mythical flower." 

"But we're mythical, too!" Jungkook reasoned, the oldest having to agree.

"But even if it DOES exist, whose to say somebody hasn't found it by now?" Yoongi asked, entering the room. 

Jungkook sighed, picking at his thumb nail. "It might be there, it might not be. But I NEED to look. If it's there, I might be able to save Tae and the pup," the youngest whispered. 

Yoongi and Jin exchanged glances, Jimin looking around anxiously.

They were silent for a few minutes, the ceiling fan being the only noise.

"I'm going out to find it in the morning," Jungkook stated, his mind made up. "Jin-hyung, I want you to keep looking through the books while I'm gone. I want a plan B to fall back on in case this doesn't work."

"And you decided a mythical flower should be plan A?" Yoongi scoffed, a little irked. 

Jin waved his arms, silencing the two men. "Nobody is going anywhere," he said. "Tae needs you, Jungkook. You can't leave him,especially when he could go into labor at any moment." 

"That's exactly why I have to do this!" Jungkook cried. "These books hold nothing that will help Tae! We've read the same words a thousand times over, there's nothing to find! This flower, its Tae's best shot. His only shot. And its my responsibility as his alpha to make sure he gets that chance!"

He scanned the room, waiting for a response. But none came.

"I'm leaving at dawn." 

Jimin swallowed, stepping foeward. "I'm going with you. You're going to need all the eyes you can get on this," he said, putting his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. 

"And three's a party," Yoongi threw in, his way of saying 'I'm in'. 

"I'll keep an eye on Tae for you while you're away," Jin added quietly. 

Jungkook looked at his three Hyungs, his heart exploding with gratitude. "Thank you all so much," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes.

"Ew. Don't cry, Jeon. Not cool," Yoongi chastized, feeling awkward. Jimin elbowed the older, Yoongi tossing him a glare. 

"We're happy to help," Jimin smiled in understanding. 

"Well, you guys are going to need to rest for a bit, with all that hiking ahead of you," Jin said, collecting the books. "I'll make a few supply packs for you guys before I head to bed. I'll put them in the van when they're complete." 

"I love you, Jin-hyung," Jungkook grinned, wrapping his arms around the older. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Now y'all get to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you," The doctor said, shooing the men out of the library, feeling unsettled. 

Something about this didn't sit well with him, and it made him worry. What exactly were his dongsaengs about to get themselves into?

 

-

 

"Where's Jungkook-ah?" Taehyung asked the next morning at breakfast, noticing the abscence of his alpha. 

"Scratch that, where are Jimin and Yoongi, as well?" 

Jin shifted in his seat, throwing a 'help me, glace at Namjoon. 

"I asked them to patroll the woods for the next couple days," the coven leader breezed, buttering a croissant. "There's been some questionable things going on lately, and I wanted to make sure that everything is fine." 

"But he didn't say good-bye," Taehyung whined. "He ALWAY says goodbye. Always." 

Sensing the younger's dulling mood, Jin came up with an idea. 

"I was think us four could have a movie night. Y'know, tons of popcorn and romcoms." 

Namjoon crinkled his nose in disgust. "No thank you," he said, putting his empty plate in the sink. "I'm up to my nipples in overdue paper-work." 

"But Joonie," Jin pouted, using his aehyo charms on the leader. "Pwease? We need you~" 

Hoseok shuddered. "That sounds so dirty," he commented, reaching across the table for the peanut butter.

Taehyung giggled, Jin shooting Hoseok a dissaproving look. 

Namjoon shook his head. "I really can't. But next time, promise." 

"I'm holding you to that," Jin clarified. 

"Kinda like how he'll be holding you against a wall during the potty break."

"..." 

 

"..." 

 

"..."

 

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

 

-

 

"This is great Jin-Hyung!" Taehyung said, leaning against said hyung's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," the older smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the younger man. 

"Yo, this movie has inspired me to change my name to Emilio" Hoseok exclaimed, dead serious. 

Taehyung threw his head back in laughter. "You c-can't be serious, hyung!" 

 

"Oh, I'm serious." 

 

"The name reminds me of a 40-year old mob boss!"   
"...I hate you." 

 

"Glad we can agree on something." 

 

Jin listened to the argument, Taehyung's last comment catching a little off-guard. He didn't mean that...right? 

The oldest glanced down at the omega, whose expression was now unreadable. He looked so lost.   
Hoseok, unnerved by the sudden silence, looked up and saw the same thing. 

"Hobie-ah didn't mean it," Jin whispered, rubbing the younger's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Tae. I shouldn't have said that to you."

Taehyung twiddled his thumbs, unpurposefully emitting his sitressed omega scent.

Hoseok shot up, pulling the younger into his embrace.

"I'm really sorry, Tae, I shou-" 

 

"Jungkook's lying to me." 

 

Jin and Hoseok exchanged glances, both suddenly feeling sick. "What?" Jin asked, laughing it off. "About what?" 

"He didn't really go out to patrol, did he?" Taehyung stared the oldest down, Jin's heart beating rapidly. 

'I can't tell him,' he though to himself. 'That's between him and Kook!' 'But Kook doesn't plan on telling him!' Jin fought with himself a few moments longer than necessary, Taehyung scoffing.

"I'm right, aren't I?" 

The two elders didn't respond, not knowing how to. Jin secretly wished Namjoon or Yoongi were there, because they would know what to do. 

"Tae-"

"Where did they go?" The younger cut the doctor off, standing up. Jin held out a hand. 

"Tae, its way too dangerous for yo-" 

"JUST TELL ME!" The omega screamed, feeling betrayed. 

"We don't know," Hoseok said, realizing Jin wasn't in the state to be conversing.

"Tae, I know you're worried, and so are we. But we have to let Jungkook do whatever it is he's out there doing." 

Taehyung paled, swaying slightly. Jin reached out immediately, gently pulling the younger into a sitting position. 

"H-hyung," Tae gasped, gripping his stomach in pain.

"Shh, I'm here," Jin soothed, motioning for Hoseok to help him get Tae up. 

The two older men manuvered the boy around, eventually settling on a double firemen's carry. They made their way slowly to the hospital room, Taehyung's moans of pain urging them to go faster. 

Jin hit the light switch as they entered the room, carefully setting Tae down on the hospital bed. 

Jin went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of morphine and a sterile syringe. 

"H-hyung p-please," Taehyung begged, writhing in agony. 

"Hold on, everything is going to be okay Tae-Bae," the older soothed, prepping the shot. 

Taehyung laughed a little at the nickname, his face crumpling up once more. 

Jin swiftly tied a rubber band around the younger's mid-bicep, swabbing his inner elbow with alcohol.   
Hoseok grabbed Tae's hand and looked away, wanting to support his friend but not watch.   
Taehyung took a deep breath, Jin taking the opportunity to inject the solution. The younger boy calmed down immediately, the pain subsiding.   
"Tha-thank you," Tae whispered, the three men becoming quiet. 

 

-

Three hours later Taehyung was still pale, and getting paler. 

Jin performed a quick blood pressure test, the results that came back were alarmingly low. He had also done a blood test and another ultra-sound, both of which were also alarming.

See, one bad test result wouldn't much, but where all three had come back with more-than-questionable results, there was a great need to worry. 

While Tae was napping off the morphine, Jin had pieced together that theyounger was somehow bleeding out internally. That in itself would be an easy fix (just pump him full of coagulants), but there were no other signs of bleeding out except for the blood exam. Tae had no bruising nor any abnormal swellings. In fact, he seemed fine.

But if he combined all the tests together, he began to see a disturbing pattern: they all pointed to the fetus.

An unnaturally, rapidly-growing fetus, mind you. The ultrasound had picked up a lot of movement, which was uncommon for a fetus of only one month.   
After looking closer, however, it seemed as though the baby was as developed as it would be in the seventh month. And then if you factored in the low bp and low blood cell count, the answer was clear as day.

The baby was draining Taehyung from the inside out. And fast.

 

-

 

"Namjoon, we have to get Kook and the others back here!" Jin shouted angrily.

Namjoon sighed, looking up from his paperwork. "Why? They're out there doing something productive. And it's probably a hell of a lot easier for you to work without an over-protective alpha watching over your shoulder." 

"Its not about that!" Jin cried, throwing his arms out in frustration. "Taehyung is being drained from the inside-out, and we're running out of Jungkook's blood bags!"

Namjoon paled, the bit of information something he hadn't known about yet. "Hyung, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that there's a high likelihood of Tae dying tonight. I don't want him to die without his Alpha by his side." 

Namjoon and Jin stared at each other, the tension so thick you could cut it. 

"Okay," Namjoon agreed, turning to his computer.   
"I'll ping their tracking devices and send the word. You go mind to Tae." 

Jin nodded, thanking the leader quietly before exiting the room. 

"Hey, and keep me updated!" Namjoon shouted, Jin shouting a 'will do!' in response.

Namjoon clicked on the tracker icon, bringing up the window he needed. He typed in his password, tapping the 'ping' button. Nothing happened.   
'What the fuck,' he thought to himself, tapping it again. A window popped up, his heart lodging itself in his throat as he read the words.

'Targets out of range.' 

 

-

 

Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jimin trekked through the mountains, the van not able to go through the stick-infested territory. 

Yoongi realized that they were edging toward unknown land, knowing that they were going to be untrackable if the went much further.

"Jungkook-ah," he called, the younger man's wolf form turning around. 

"We're going to go out of range soon," he warned, the abnormally large canine rolling his eyes and continuing on at the front of the trio. 

Jimin whined from beside Yoongi, worried. 

Yoongi smiled, scratching the wolf's head. He would say he was getting a tad lonely, but he was enjoying the silence. The trees rustled with the cool autmn breeze, peach-gold leaves falling from them.   
What he wasn't enjoying was that he had to carry 3 backpacks, becuase Jungkook nor Jimin could carry them while in their wolf forms.

Jungkook came to a river crossing, turning into his human form and pulling on his clothes before the other two men caught up to him. There are some things even friends shouldn't have to see. 

 

"I see you've decided to become man," Yoongi smirked, breaking out from the treeline as Jungkook was tying his last boot. 

"Only because I need to," he replied shortly. 

"I thought your wolf could handle all terrain?" Yoongi questioned, handing the younger his back-pack. 

Jungkook sighed, pulling out a vanilla protien bar from the front pocket.

"We're in uncharted territory. I don't want to be caught with my pants down, ya feel me?" He replied, offering Yoongi a chocolate granola bar as the older sat down beside him. 

"That makes no sense," The vampire said, munching down. 

Jimin appeared from the woods, also in his fully-clothed wolf form. 

"Why'd you change?" Jungkook asked, throwing the cute hyung a bag of M&M trail mix. 

"Didn't want to be caugh with my pants down, you feel me?" Jimin replied, Jungkook looking at Yoong nd making a 'see?' expression.

The older rolled his eyes, muttering something about bitches. 

"So what's the plan?" Jimin questioned, settling down beside Yoongi. 

Jungkook looked around, chewing his bar thoutfully. "Not sure yet. I don't know where the flower is."

"So we're going in blind?" Yoongi deadpanned, not at all pleased. 

Jungkook nodded, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "You guys can go back if you want to. I can find it myself," the maknae offered. 

Jimin scoffed. "We're in this together. Tae may be your boyfriend, but he's my best friend." 

Yoongi stood up, picking up his pack. "We should keep going. It's going to get dark soon, and I'd rather not sleep out in the open." 

Jungkook agreed, helping Jimin up and slinging his own pack on his shoulders. "Agreed. Let's fly."

 

-

 

"Stop!" Yoongi whisper-shouted, throwing an arm out to halt the boys beside him. "There's a house over there," he said, pointing to te near distance, where you could just make out a large, ivy coverered building.

"I don't think that's a house," Jimin said, squinting hs eyes. "It looks more like an old factory." 

"Do you see anyone?" 

"Nope. I think it's abandoned."

"Well, let's approach with caution, just in case," Yoongi decided, his dongsaengs nodding in agreement. 

They crawled toward the building, watching their every move. 

Jimin reached the border first, motioning that the coast was clear. Yoongi appeared second, followed by the youngest. 

Jungkook took out his binoculars, searching the area, but found nothing of concern. "No movement," he said, handing the oldest of the trio the binoculars.

"I cocur," Yoongi agreed, returning the binoculars to Jungkook's backpack.

 

"Should we check it out?" Jungkook asked. 

Jimin shifted his weight, looking uneasy. "I don't feel good about that." 

Yoongi had to agree. "Its not as if the flower would be in tnere, anyway." 

Jungkook stilled, a large grin forming. "That's EXACTLY where it would be!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Don't you see? It's perfect! Why not hide the world's rarest botany in an obvious place? Nobody would look there!" 

"I suppose you're right," Yoongi said slowly. "But what if there's already-" 

Jungkook didn't stick around to listen, darting across the barren yard to the back door. He stifled a laugh when he glanced back, Yoongi and Jimin looking horrified. 

He made a 'well come on' gesture with his hand, letting them know he was going in regardless, even if he had to go in alone. 

"You fucking chicken shit," Yoongi snarled at the maknae once he and Jimin caught up, Jungkook chuckling lowly.

"You don't have to," Jungkook whispered. Yoongi snorted. 

"Like we'd let you go in by yourself!" 

The maknae rolled his eyes, opening the door as silently as possible. 

"I don't like this," Jimin whispered as the trio ducked down, keeping low and against the walls, just in case the place was inhabitted.

Jungkook peeked around the a corner, getting a bird's eye view of the empty factory. He stood up, walking out into the middle of the large space, laughing as Yoongi hissed at him to 'get your ass back over here right now'.

"See, Jimin-Hyung? There's nobody her-" 

Something hard hit the back of Jungkook's head, interrupting him mid-sentence. The room started to swirl and melt together, turning cold black as he fell.   
Jimin and Yoongi shouted, Jimin turning into his lycan form before attacking the large man that had knocked the youngest out. 

Yoongi took out his machete, swinging violently as they became surrounded by these...Things. 

They were like the creatures you would see in fairy-tales. Horse men, rabbit hybrids, a snake woman, and a few others Yoongi couldn't quite identify. 

"Friend or foe?" The Horse-man asked, weilding a sword above his head, ready to strike. 

"Depends on which one you are," Yoongi replied, still in defense mode. 

Jimin had turned back into his human form, completely naked and looking about to cry from humiliation. 

"We're not here to start a war," Yoongi said, doing his best to cover Jimin from the many eyes.

"We're looking for something very important, and its imperative that we find it soon, or our friend is going to die." 

The horse-man eyed the man suspiciously, although curious. "What is it you seek, vampire?"

"The Moon Drop Flower."

The man looked suprised, stunned for words.

"As in the mythical, healing moon flower?" The snake woman questioned. 

Yoongi nodded. 

"What do you need it for?" The woman asked, taking her shawls off and tossing it to Jimin, who instantly wrapped himself up in it. 

Yoongi felt like he could trust these creatures, so he began telling the tale of Taehyung and Jungkook. He noticed none of them seemed disgusted; quite the opposite, actually. They listened patiently, a few of them openly crying when he got to the part about how the passed out boy had to to make a decision on which he wanted to save. 

"And that's it," Yoongi sighed, taking a deep breath. "We need to find that flower and get back before its too late." 

The horse man motioned for the creatures to come hither, bringing them all into a foot-ball huddle.   
Yoongi knelt down beside Jungkook, who was starting to come to. 

"Aish, what hit me?" He asked, groaning. Yoongi helped him sit up, explaining what had transpired over the past hour. 

Jungkook blinked owlishly, glancing over at the band of creatures that were approaching. "Is that a-" 

"Horse-man, yes. Keep your trap shut and let me do the talking," Yoongi interrupted, patting the pouting younger on the back.

"We aren't sure of the where-abouts of the flower," The horse-man said, nodding at the snake-woman. "But we do have a map of the forest that we would be honored to gift you with."

The snake woman returned with a rolled up sheet of paper. 

Yoongi bowed, accepting it gratefully. "Thank you," he smiled, the horse-man nodding. 

"You should be on your way," the snake woman said, handing Jimin a pair of slacks and a sweater.   
The lycan blushed, thanking the woman as he changed swiftly. 

"She's right, we should be going," Yoongi agreed, helping Jungkook and Jimin up. 

The man walked the trio to the door, Yoongi and Jimin shaking his hand.

Jungkook looked at the man, tears pricking his eyes. "Thank you so much for this," he said gratefully.   
"No need to thank us, we're happy to be able to aid you in a noble quest such as this." 

"You don't know how much this means to me," the hybrid whispered, eyes shining. 

The horse man smiled. "I can see on your face that you love this Taehyung very much. Go forth and be prosperous," the man said.

Jungkook pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling on it furiously. "If you ever need anything, or just want to hang out, come see us," the hybrid said, handing the man the paper. 

"There's directions to get to our castle and our phone number."

The horse man grinned at the paper. "We shall be in touch." 

"Yo Jungkook!" Yoongi shouted, already a good 40 yards away. "Hurry your ass up! The sun isn't going to wait around for us before it sets!" 

Jungkook laughed, thanking the man one last time before sprinting off to catch up. 

The horse man looked at they boy fondly as he ran off. "He reminds me much of myself at his age," he told the snake-woman, who had appeared beside him. 

"I hope they make it," she whispered. "He loves that Taehyung very much. I hope their love can last."

The man wrapped his arm around he woman, pulling her into his side. 

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading, commenting and leaving them kudos! I'm sorry I didn't really do too much as far Tae's health crisis goes, but I promise you that the next few chapters are going to have you all for a loop, so prepare for that! I love you guys sm <3 <3 <3


	25. Holding on (why is everything so heavy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THE SERENDIPITY TRAILOR! YOU GUYS! HOW?? IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL THAT I'M STILL CRYING AS I LISTEN TO IT T.T ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR THIS COMEBACK!? I AM!
> 
> Anyway, you guys will kill me for this...I'm going to move...

6:56 PM

"Hoseok! I need another bag!" Jin shouted, hurriedly attaching the last blood bag in the pile to Taehyung's IV.

Hoseok rushed to the fridge, returning empty-handed. 

"Hobie! Where are the-" 

"We're out," Hoseok inturrupted, pale.

Jin froze. "What do you mean 'we're out'? We had six bags left!" 

"We just used the last one! There's no more!" Jin shrunk to the floor, putting his hands on his head. 

"What're we going to do?" He whispered, panic lacing his voice. 

Hoseok took a grounding breath, glancing over at Taehyung, who had fallen out of conciousness an hour ago. 

The baby was draining his blood faster than Jin and Hoseok could replace it, and now that they were out of Jungkook's blood bags, things were suddenly looking more hopeless. 

"Use my blood," Hoseok said, rolling one of his sweater sleeves up. 

"Hobie, we can't," Jin replied, eyeing the half-empty blood bag attached to his dongsaeng. 

"Jungkook's is the only blood Taehyung's body can metabolize safely. If we use yours, it could cause a higher percentage of anti-bodies in his blood stream, which would only make Tae-ah weaker than he already is."

"But if we don't he's going to die." 

"He's going to die anyway," Jin reasoned quietly, looking at his hands. "Either way we go, it's just a matter of time. The only thing w can do is hope Jungkook gets back soon with that flower." 

 

-

 

7:00 PM

 

"Jimin!" Yoongi shouted into the darkness, unable to see. "Jungkook, can you see him?" 

Jungkook squinyed his eyes, using his night vision. "I can't," he replied after a long moment of silence. "All I see are trees." 

Yoongi groaned, tighening his hand on the back of Jungkook's hoodie. "Great, we're in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere with a man missing," the older grumbled irritably. 

 

"Well, there's always-" 

 

"Jungkook-ah!" 

Jungkook stopped in his tracks, Yoongi walking right into him. 

"What the-" 

 

"Shh," Jungkook hissed, straining his ears.

 

"Jungkook-ah! Yoongi-Hyung!" 

 

"It's Jimin!" Yoongi exclaimed, letting go of Jungkook.

The younger, still aware of ther surroundings, gripped his hyung's wrist before he could dart off into the dakness. 

"Do you remember Jimin bringing a flashlight?" he asked, noticing a small, bobbing light coming from the direction of Jimin's shouts. 

 

"No, I have all the flashlights in my backpack," the oldest replied, calling out to Jimin.

"JIMIN-AH, WHAT DO YOU HAVE WITH YOU?" Jungkook shouted into the abyss.

 

"I FOUND IT!" Jimin hollered, waving the glowing thing above his head. 

 

"FOUND WHAT?" Yoongi shouted, dragging the youngest toward the little hyung. 

 

"THE FLOWER!" Jimin replied, sounding exasperated.   
"YOU FOUND IT!?" Jungkook shouted, picking Yoongi up and sprinting to Jimin. 

He put Yoongi down, reaching out for the small, glowing object Jimin was holding out to him. The flower was a lot smaller than he had thought it to be, with fat, glowing, silver-grey petals in the form of a rose. 

"Oh my God," the youngest whispered, his hand shaking.

 

"This is it. This is the flower!"

 

-

 

The trio ran back through the forest, their flash-light beams bouncing around the tree trunks they passed. 

Jungkook felt an odd sensation of panic in his chest, growing more and more urgent as the seconds drew on. Jimin had shifted to keep up, Yoongi riding along on his back. 

It took them about an hour of non-stop sprinting to get back to the van, Jungkook throwing himself into the drivers seat and twisting the key as Yoongi and Jimin jumped into the back. 

Jungkook sped off, gravel flying out from under his tires at the sudden acceleration. 

"Jungkook," Yoongi called suddenly, dread in his tone. 

"What?" The youngest snapped, trying to focus on speeding without wrecking their vehicle.

"It's Taehyung," the older swallowed. "Namjoon sent me a message about two minutes ago...He's running out of time. I don't think we're going to make it." 

Jungkook slammed on the gas pedal as soon as the words hit his ears, the boys lurching back in their seats. 

"We'll make it," he said, determined. 

"We have to." 

 

Yoongi and Jimin exchanged worried glances.

They weren't going to make it, and they both knew it.

 

-

 

8:00 PM

 

"Charge to 100 volts!" Jin shouted, rubbing the defibrilators pedals together, placing them over Taehyung's bare, unmoving chest. 

"Charged!" Hoseok shouted back, flipping the switch. 

"Clear!" Jin said, pushing the buttons on the top of the paddles, Taehyung's upper body jumping off the bed.

"Try 175," Jin said, prepping the paddles again. 

"Charged!"

The oldest pushed the buttons again, shaking his head when Taehyung was still unresponsive.

"Charge to 250." 

"But 250 will fry him!" Hoseok cried, throwing his arms out. 

"Do as I say!" Jin snapped, prepping the paddles again. 

They had decided to try giving Taehyung a small dose of Hoseok's blood, which had in turn caused Tae to go into cardiac arrest. 

The two worked tirelessly for a whole hour, struggling to get Taehyung's heart beating again. 

On the 90th attempt, Jin put down to paddles, bending over the bed, head ducked.

"Hyung?" Hoseok asked, reaching his hand out.

"He's gone," Jin whispered, a sob ripping through his chest as his composure slowly broke. 

"We lost him, Hoseok," he said, tears falling down his cheeks as he pulled the sheet over Taehyung's lifeless form.

 

"He's gone."

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day Weekend!
> 
> *runs away*


	26. Because you're my everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE: I made so many references in this chapter holy shiet  
> TWO: There's only two chapters left for this fic: one last chapter and an epilogue  
> THREE: I'm thinking about making this fic a series...If you guys would be interested in that...?  
> FOUR: THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, COMMENTING, AND LEAVING ALL THOSE KUDOS!!!! I'm so surprised and touched that this story got so many views! I love y'all!!!

(Remember that Tae died at 8:00)

 

8:01

 

"JIN HYUNG!" Jungkook shouted, barrelling through the castle like an angry hippo.

Yoongi and Jimin trailed behind their dongsaeng at a distance, not at all eager to see him fall apart. 

 

-

 

Hoseok yanked the paddles out and began preparing them once more. 

"What are you doing?" Jin asked wearily, exhausted.   
"Jungkook-ah is going to need time to find that flower. We promised to give Tae everything we've got until he gets back, and I intend on keeping that promise," The lycan responded, yanking down the sheet that was covering the omega. "You can either help, or you can leave." 

Jin pulled himself together, reaching for the paddles. "Charge to 185."

Hoseok grinned, pushing the buttons. "That's what I thought you'd say."

 

-

 

"JIN-HYUNG! Where the fuck is he?" Jungkook mumbled the last part, still crashing his way to the hospital wing. Dread coursed through every vein, the fear of losing his mate overpowering the need to ball up and cry in dispair.

He turned the corner that lead to the exam room, Namjoon leaning against the closed door. "Namjoon-hyung! How is he? Hows T-" 

"Jungkook." Namjoon deadpanned, firmly grasping the Hybrid's shoulders. 

Jungkook made eye contact, the fear in his eyes giving away the fact that he really was too young for this.

Namjoon swallowed hard, deciding to be blunt. "Taehyung's gone, Jungkook. They lost him."   
Jungkook blinked owlishly a few times, his heart stopping. "W-what? When?"

"A minute ago. But-" 

"NAMJOON-AH!" Jin screeched from inside the room, causing the vampire to jump in suprise.   
"What?!" Namjoon shouted back, maintaining his grip on his dongsaeng. 

"GET JUNGKOOK IN HERE! WE NEED TO PREPARE THAT FLOWER RIGHT NOW!" 

The two men stared at each other a long time, conveying the emotions they dare not speak of.   
Namjoon stepped aside, motioning to the door.   
Jungkook didn't hesitate as he barged through, pulling te flower out of his jacket pocket.

"Here," he rushed, pushing it into the oldest's hands.

Jin stared wide-eyed at the small object, not believing that what he was holding was real. 

"GO," Jungkook shouted, his arms flying out in irritation. 

Jin snapped out of it, walking swiftly to his laboratory to process the flower's magic. 

Hoseok picked up the defibrilator paddles, continuing the battle of getting Tae's heart beating again. 

Jungkook glanced up, his brows furrowing. "Why is Tae hooked up to an empty blood bag?"

"We ran out," Hoseok mumbled distractedly, the rest of the coven hovering by the door anxiously.   
Jungkook went to one of the near cabnets and pulled out one butterfly needle, a blood transfer tube, and a rubbing alcahol pad. 

Hoseok glanced up, immediately knowing what the youngest was up to. "You can't do that while I'm using the 'fib," he stated quietly. 

Jungkook smirked, swiping the alcohol pad over the inside of his forearm, inserting the butterfly needle into the bright blue vein inhabitting it.

"Stop with the paddles for a minute, then. Use manual CPR instead," the youngest commanded, attaching the transfer tube to the IV needle that was already in the omega's arm. 

Hoseok opened his mouth to oppose, clamping it shut upon seeing the tears that were about to brim over the youngest's eyes. 

Hoseok climbed up onto the exam table after setting the paddles back in their slots, straddling Tae's stomach as he began CPR. 

Jungkook pulled the tie off the tube, leaning back in the metal chair as his blood quickly began traveling to his mate's empty veins. His inner wolf purred at the knowledge that he was giving his omega life. He reached over, gripping his boyfriend's cold hand firmly.

"Stay with me," Jungkook whspered, only Hoseok able to hear the wisps of words the boy was uttering.

"You're my everything, Tae. You're the one I bloom for, the one who holds my whole world," the youngest sniffled, looking down at his lap. "You can't do this to me, Tae. Its too late to learn to live without you." 

Hoseok winced at the small sob, doing his best to not react. "I love-" 

"I've got it!" Jin cried, emerging from the lab with a small, 5ml beaker of glowing, grey fluid. Everyone looked up, expressions hopeful. 

Hoseok got off the omega at the doctor's command, Jungkook propping Tae's head up with his free arm as Jin put the beaker to his lips, slowly pouring the liquid down the lifeless boy's throat.   
Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon crowded around the others, watching their dongsaeng intensely.

"Is it working?" Jungkook asked after a few minutes, searching his mate's face. 

"I...I don't think so," Jin replied, staring at the empty glass in his hand. 

"But...It...It should have-" 

Yoongi placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder, effectively shutting the younger up.

"He's gone, Jungkook-ah," Yoongi said, his eyes teary in spite of the firmness of his voice. 

Jungkook looked from the older to his mate, and back to the older.

"No!" He shouted, shoving Yoongi away rather violently, causing him to stumble back and knock over a utility tray.

"TAE! TAE, COME ON!" The alpha screamed, straddling the boy in the same manner Hoseok had just minutes prior. 

"TAEHYUNG! CO-COME O-on," He kept shouting, his voice breaking at the end. "T-t-tae," he whimpered, pressing his forehead to the omega's still chest. 

"Y-you p-please," he begged, eyes landing on the unmarked skin of his boyfriend's neck.

"I-I didn't e-even mate you." He clutched his chest, heart breaking so much he wondered if it could be heard.

"Jungkook," Jimin called softly, cautiously approaching the boy.

"I...F-fuck, I'm such a b-bad alpha-"

"D-don't say that." Jungkook's eyes snapped down, staring into Taehyung's.

"TAE!" He screeched, cupping the omega's cheeks as he kissed them.

Taehyung wiggled weakly under the alpha's weight, Jungkook taking the hint and shifting down enough that the older could sit up. 

"I was so scared," Jungkook sobbed, pulling the omega into his arms, nose pressed firmly against the older's neck. 

Taehyung nodded, clutching the younger just as tightly.

Jin, Namjoon,Hoseok and Jimin watched the exchange, Yoongi holding Jimin as the younger cried into his chest. 

Jin reached out, gripping Namjoon's and Hoseok's hands, willing himself not to cry like girl.

"Thank you," the oldest thought, refering to the prayer he had said earlier. He wasn't religious, nor did he really believe that God existed, but he said thank you regardless. 

 

Whatever had just happened was a true miracle.

 

-

 

8:43PM

 

"There's still a chance you'll have to pick between Tae and the baby," Jin said later as he and Jungkook watched the exhausted omega rest. Jungkook looked up, a smile playing on his lips. 

"I know." 

Jin's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"And you're okay with that?" 

Jungkook's eyes traveled down to the tube that was still feeding his boyfriend blood, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the sight.

"It's not that I'm okay with it," he said, looking at the doctor. 

"It's that I know that no matter what happens, we're all going to be okay. Because even though the odds aren't in our favor," the youngest bought Tae's hand to his lips, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

"We love each other, anyway. That's all we need." 

 

And he kissed the sleeping man's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K guys...Tae didn't die! I told you not to worry too much! Your girl's got you covered!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.S.  
> Did you guys get the song refs I made? ;)


	27. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half wondering if I should skip the epilogue and end it here...I mean, this chapter SOUNDS like an epilogue. Anyway, I have another fic called 'Cops and robbers (I like playing dirty)' that I'm working on as well. It's a cop/robber au that is JiKook centric, aand it's got a slow burn. So if you guys want to go check that one out... Feel free to! Thank you all so much for supporting this story! It means the absolute world to me!

It's a girl!" Jin exclaimed, emerging from between Tae's legs, cradling a beautiful, healthy baby girl.   
Taehyung allowed his body to fall back onto the bed, exhausted from all the pushing. 

Jungkook beamed, his hand squeezing the omega's firmly as he watched Jin the baby a thorough check-over. 

"Is she okay?" Tae croaked, voice broken from crying out for so long. 

Jungkook shook his head, pushing the older's sweaty bangs away from his eyes. "Not sure. Hyung is checking her over right now..." 

Taehyung let a whimper, his instincts urging him to be close to his pup. Jungkook took notice of his distress, leaning down to quickly scent him; an act that always soothed the older male. 

Taehyung closed his eyes, not opening them again until his alpha gently shook him awake, their child cradled safely in his strong arms.

"Hello baby," Tae cooed, reaching out to hold her. Jungkook smiled softly, gently placing her in the omega's arms. 

"She's beautiful," Tae whispered, eyes welling with joyful tears. 

"Just like his mother." 

The couple looked up, Jimin standing in the open doorway. 

Taehyung grinned, waving his friend over. "Meet our child! Child, this Uncle Jimin. Ajussi, meet your neice," Tae introduced the two, Jimin's nose crinkling. 

"Yah! I'm not an ajussi, you mutt!" 

Taehyung laughed, shaking his head. The rest of the coven slowly began showing up, some sitting on the bed, others on the chairs Jin had bougt in.   
Jungkook, however, remained standing, feeling uneasy with so many people around his pup, even if they were his closest friends. 

They enjoyed each other's company for a while, occasionally conversing or just sitting quietly, watching the pup sleep. Around midnight they began retiring to their rooms, knowing the omega must be tired. 

Jungkook noticed that there was one person that hadn't left yet.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook called, suddenly feeling concerned. "Are you alr-" 

"May I hold her?" Yoongi interrupted quickly, biting his lip nervously. 

Taehyung balked for a brief moment, glancing at Jungkook for the okay.

"Of course hyung," Jungkook said, motioning for Tae to give the older the small bundle.

"Watch her head," Tae whined, feeling anxiety over someone else holding his baby. 

Yoongi was suprisingly receptive to the child, a fond grin making a home on his lips as he carefully rocked her in his arms. "She really is beautiful," he whispered softly, gently booping her little button nose with his finger. 

"She is," Jungkook agreed, puffing his chest out with pride. Taehyung laughed, smacking the boy on the arm. Jungkook pouted.

"What was that for?"

"It's for being arrogant," Tae replied playfully. 

"That's cruel."

"You're cruel."

"Seriously Tae? That's the best you could come up with?" 

"I could come up with better, but you already digested mine."

"But mine is-"

"I'm so glad she's got such well-rounded, mature parents," Yoongi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Why thanks for noticing, hyung! I've been working hard on the well-rounded part!" Jungkook smirked, glancing back at his ass. 

Tae shrieked, smaking the alpha's chest with a pillow. "Why you little-"

"Does she have a name yet?" Yoongi interjected, looking up at his two dongsaengs. 

The couple exchanged looks, argument forgotten. "No. We haven't been able to think of any yet. We were planning for a boy, so..." Tae trailed off, cheeks reddening with embarassment. "Why, you got an idea?"

Yoongi hesitated before nodding. "Hyeri."   
Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed. "Hyeri? As in your mom?" 

Yoongi bit his lip, forcing the tears back into his eye sockets. "Yeah...I thought maybe it would...I just thought-" 

Tae hyung held up a hand, silencing the older. "I love it." 

Yoongi's head snapped up, looking almost...hopeful. "Really?"

"Yes! Isn't it a pretty name, alpha?" Jungkook caught onto the pleading look in the omega's eyes. He smiled in agreement.

"A pretty a name for a pretty girl." 

 

-

 

Jungkook stayed up long after Yoongi had left and Tae fell asleep. He was too busy pacing the room, a sleeping Hyeri snuggled protectively into his cradling arms.

He stopped by the large window, the glow of the moon silhouetting his body against the darkness of the night.

"You're so perfect," he whispered, rubbing his nose gently against Hyeri's. He giggled as he pulled away, the sleeping child wrinkling her nose and rubbing at it with a small, balled up fist.

Jungkook watched her for a time, unconditional love for the small pup blooming warmly inside his chest. "Let me tell you a little story," he began in a hushed voice, seating himself at the window.   
"About how daddy fell in love with mommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALMOST DONE WTH WHAT WILL I DO WITH MYSELF ONCE IT'S DONE???


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end!

Namjoon wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, taking a deep, grounding breath. 

 

His knuckles rapped firmly on the older's door, heart pounding with anticipation.

 

"Namjoon-ah! Are you alright? What brings you here at this hour?" Jin assulted the boy with questions as soon as he opened his door bedroom door, brows pulled taut with concern. 

Namjoon chuckled lightly. "No, no, hyung, I'm great," he said, waving his hand. "It's just uh...Well you see..." 

 

Jin raised an eyebrow at how uncertain the leader sounded suddenly. "Joon-ah?" 

 

"WouldYouPossiblyGoOutWithMeTonight?" Namjoon blurted. 

 

Jin's cheeks flushed a dark red, smile playing against his lips. "Took you long enough to ask," The oldest scolded playfully. 

 

Namjoon grinned sheepishly, shyly scratching the nape of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that...I just wanted to be sure-" 

 

Jin stepped forward, swiftly locking their lips together. It was messy and totally uncoordinated, but perfect.

 

"So is that a yes?" Namjoon asked, pulling away, his lips sore. 

Jin smiled brightly, eyes shining. "That, Kim Namjoon, is an affirmative."

 

-

 

"Yoongi-hyungie~," Jimin called, settling down next to the older on the couch. 

"Yes Jiminie?" Yoongi asked, arm instinctively wrapping around the younger boy's shoulders. 

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Yoongi's eyes snapped to the boy's shy gaze, a dark look in his eyes that made a shiver shoot down Jimin's spine. "But we haven't kissed since the hybrid breakout.." the older trailed off uncertainly. "It was an awkward situation and-" 

"Do you not like me?" The smaller whispered, face falling, dejected.

 

"No, no, I really like you, like a lot," Yoongi blabbered, eyes wide. "I do really want to kiss you, it's just that I want more than a simple fuck from you. I want more, Jimin-ah."

 

"Like...A boyfriend...?" 

 

Yoongi grinned, eyes shining at the notion. "Yeah, like a boyfriend." 

 

"Are you gonna ask me officially, or are you just gonna sit there and make me wait?" 

 

Yoongi blushed, taking Jimin's small hands in his own. He looked the other in the eyes, holding the intense stare. "Park Jimin-ah, will you, king of all things squishy and bright, please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

 

Jimin grinned, tapping his chin as if thinking hard about something. "Oh, I don't know Hyung, I might like somebody else..." 

 

Yoongi's expression darkened with pure, unadulturated jealousy.

 

Jimin giggled, pecking the older's jaw. "I would love it if you were my boyfriend."

 

And so he was.

 

-

 

Jungkook watched his family with undiluted love and adoration.

 

Taehyung had fallen asleep on the couch, the front of his shirt stained with baby sick. 

 

Hyeri snored gently on the omega's lap, button nose twitching every now and then. 

 

Jungkook sighed, taking the throw blanket and arranging it around the two loves of his life. Taehyung stirred, arms wrapping protectively around the small, sleeping bundle.

 

"Kook?" He called quietly, barely above a whisper. 

 

"Shh, just sleep, hyung," the younger said, settling down beside the omega, pulling him into his embrace. "Just rest."

 

"I love you, kook."

 

Jungkook blushed, his nose brushing the older's neck. "Love you too, Tae."

 

-

 

Hoseok packed up, his room slowly becoming more and more bare.

 

He had gotten offered a job teaching freestyle to some human kids in Seoul, and he had decided to take the school up on their offer. 

 

The coven were sad to see him go, but they all understood where he was coming from. That he needed to do this. 

 

So with one last glance at the only home he had ever known, he boarded the bus, watching the mansion get smaller and smaller.

 

He sat down at a window seat, putting his earbuds in. He couldn't wait to begin a new chapter.

 

And maybe, just maybe, he'd find love, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments you all left through this fic! I'm so grateful that you guys found this and decided that it was worth your time! If I make a sequel to this, it'll most likely be Hoseok-centric, as he's the only one that didn't get his happy ending. ^^
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much!
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	29. Chapter 29

Hi guys! So this is an update to let you all know that the continuation of this fic is out! Just scroll down and there should be a 'next work' link, with an arrow next to it. That'll bring you to the new story. ^^ Actually, the process is backwards, so you'll click the 'previous work' link instead. *blushes at mistake*


End file.
